More Than Friends
by Sighcoe
Summary: He looks at him,"Stupid?" Naruto shouted, his face flushes with anger as tears fall on his eyes. "You're right I am. Coz I'm stupid enough to fall in love with you!" SasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. Bestfriend

**More than Friends**

By Pebbles of the sand

Beta'd by Hic Iacet Mori

CHAPTER 1

_**Bestfriend**_

--SasuNaru--

The street of Konoha was one, if not the, most elite lane in the country of Nippon, where one mansion after another was erected and only the richest, most popular, and most powerful people in the land live. One of the most sophisticated and biggest among these huge manors was owned by the Uchiha. The head of the family, Fugaku Uchiha, was a billionaire tycoon who had business from different areas of business all around the world; his wife Mikoto Uchiha worked with him side by side in managing their companies. They had two outstanding children - Itachi Uchiha, 25 years old, and Sasuke Uchiha, 18 years old.

But the exceptional architecture of their house was not the most eye-catching in the area. In fact, the smallest yet the most charming white mansion in the neighborhood was everyone's favorite, even the Uchiha themselves. Among the huge houses in the area, this house emitted the tender heart of a true home compared to the others with their cold and stiff atmosphere. And in contrast with others, this manor was the only one with red brick wall as a perimeter concealing the adorable house itself.

Inside the brick walls, Kushina Namikaze's enchanting garden presented itself in its full glory. True, the house was the smallest in the street, but its still outstanding enough in comparison with any regular abode outside the lane. Kushina Namikaze was the proud wife of Minato Namikaze, one of the, if not the, most important person in their country's government - Minato Namikaze was the chief of the Armed Forces of the country.

Amidst Kushina's busy schedule - being a famous wedding planner and recognized designer in the world - she still preferred to stay home, tending to her garden and watching her one and only son grow up.

That adorable house, as people tended to say, was an exact replica of the manor painted by the young master, Naruto Namikaze. Small roses in different colors wrap around the house's white pillars and walls. The bedroom's patio had yellow bells clinging on its bar, hanging down naturally. There were plum and cherry blossoms squatting at the back and front yard, a huge weeping willow in one corner where a white-painted seesaw rested underneath.

A regular-sized pond with different-colored water lilies floating gracefully was situated in the center of the front yard, where the circular driveway led to the receiving door. Some sweet smelling pine trees were here and there; orchids of rare varieties hang from one tree to another, and other flowering plants bloom naturally from the grounds. A huge, old basket rested under an apple tree with the ripe fruit overflowing. Every enchanting garden housed a fiend, and the Namikaze garden was no exemption.

Two unique and huge red tigers roamed the area, Kyu, the male, and Ubi, the female – named by their master Naruto when they were still cubs; they're the Namikaze's pets. Kyu and Ubi were not pleasant – dangerous - to strangers, and perfectly tame to their master Naruto. They never trusted anyone, and would completely gnaw anyone's throat if they sensed any unwanted intention against their master and their master's family. That's why no one wanted to trespass over Namikaze's place even to just peek on the family's renowned garden. But of course, in every rule there's an exemption - and this exemption was named Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha who had grown up together with Naruto Uzumaki and his odd pets Kyu and Ubi could climb over the wall, walk over the house and sneak up to his bestfriend's room without being eaten alive by the pairs KyuUbi. In fact, every time Kyu and Ubi saw the young man, they would walk the dark-haired teen in front of Naruto's window and help him climb up over the bedroom's patio. The same way the two pets were doing now.

Sasuke climbed behind Kyu and jumped over the railing - he gave quick pats on Kyu and Ubi's heads before mounting completely over his bestfriend's glass patio door. Wearing a pair of black jeans and an equally dark blue sweatshirt, he jumped gracefully over the pastry-colored banister without breaking any of the lavenders that adorned it.

His bestfriend's room was big, a lot bigger than his since it had an extra space and closet for his painting materials. His lips tilted a little upward on its right when he saw the blonde. Naruto, dressed in a plain white shirt and torn, loose jeans, was currently engrossed in his work on the other corner of the room. He's facing the other room's veranda; a 1 by 1.5 meter canvas stood in front of him, his hand moving meticulously over his work.

Sasuke moved a little, giving him a perfect half-view of his friend. Naruto's blue eyes were cloudy in comparison with his usually bright eyes, and there're specks of paints on his already marked cheeks. The blonde appeared to be in a trance while working seriously. Sasuke had seen the blonde countless time in this manner, which only meant that whatever Naruto was painting was currently being displayed before his blank eyes.

It's like Naruto didn't see his work while doing it - only his hands did the coloring and creating yet his eyes and his mind were in complete harmony with the image he foresaw. In fact, this is the reason why his bestfriend was one of the most well-known youngest painters in the world. Every piece of Naruto's work cost no less than a million dollar, since most of his creation could only be seen as one of its kind. Even the blondes' rival Sai can't create a masterpiece a day, while Naruto could every time he fell on this oblivious state.

Big bottles of paints and different sizes of brushes clattered on that corner, some unfinished and concluded oeuvre leaned on the wall without a care. Most of the time Sasuke hated his bestfriend's untidiness, but he never bothered to touch it since the first and last time he did, Naruto almost ended their friendship. The blonde told him that he just liked it the way it was, and even in the mess he knew where to find what he's looking for.

Though his bestfriend lacked some logical talent, Sasuke believed no one can deny that the blonde was the best when it came to his own field. That's why the two of them complemented each other - everyone called him genius in school but he's out of his league when it came to art. For him, plain and dark colors are enough, whereas Naruto showed him that dark colors come in different shades, and those shades come with different strokes. And when his bestfriend taught him that, it didn't only apply to their art classes but in their lives as well.

Sasuke smirked. He's not a prankster ,really - between him and his bestfriend, he's the most reasonable one. But he can't just help himself whenever he found an opportunity. The pale-skinned youth approached his bestfriend from behind; he walked quietly, not even tiptoeing.

When he's halfway to his target, he heard Naruto spoke up. "Don't you dare do whatever you're thinking, bastard." But of course, that didn't stop him.

So when he's just a step away, Naruto cursed some more, though still with his 'trance' voice. "Damn you, bastard. Don't you dare –"

Sasuke smirked some more, closing the gap between him and his bestfriend and bent a little, embracing the smaller boy from behind. His head rested on Naruto's left shoulder, facing the blonde's left cheek. The blonde's arm stopped midway in his action when Sasuke planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello Naru-chan, do you miss me?" Sasuke asked, his black onyx eyes glittering a little playfully.

His bestfriend's cloudy eyes returned to its amazing blue color, his trance completely broken. Sasuke still remained in his position - he watched as the blonde closed his eyes, thick eyelashes lying on his cheeks and pale-colored brows furrowing as he bit his red lower lip.

"Bastard…" he started in a growl. Sasuke's smirk widened, letting the blonde go and stepping a couple of steps behind him. Naruto moved around on his chair, wide and flaming blue eyes stared at him with offense. "… the hell you do that for?!"

Sasuke just stared at him coolly as if he had done nothing wrong. Of course he knew he did something wicked - after all, once Naruto snapped from his momentary trance, he would never go back again. He would never find a way to finish his project even if he wanted to, because the moment he had another daze, it won't be the same as before.

"I can't just wait here 'till you finish, dobe," Sasuke answered with his normal cool tone.

"I never invited you here either, you prick!" Naruto replied roughly, still snarling at him. He stood from his chair, walking over to a piece of clean white cloth hanging on the table and wiping the paint in his hand with it forcefully. He really wanted to strangle his bestfriend with this prank, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt the bastard.

Sasuke walked over his bed, lying over it and spreading his arms in complete relaxation. "Stop complaining, dobe. It's not like you're not used to it."

"That's the point, Mr. Perfect. If I'm going to count your entire practical jokes, you'll owe me at least a hundred million for wrecking my mood and making me lose countless possible pieces of painting that could have been sold in the right price," Naruto answered, his voice returning to its normal tone though there's still a touch of displeasure.

"So what's your plan for tonight?" Sasuke asked, as if not hearing his bestfriend's complaint.

"You're really an asshole, teme," Naruto commented once more. "There's only two days in a weekend and you're bored already? Do you really love going to school?"

"Not really, but I can't just stay in one place without doing anything," he answered, sitting up and staring over at the blonde. "Unlike you whose pastime earns a million bucks."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You'll be handling some of your business the moment you graduated the University, so you should enjoy your life now."

"That would be five years from now," Sasuke commented.

"Why don't you hang out with Kiba and the gang, I'm sure they have some plans for tonight."

Sasuke stared at his bestfriend as if the blonde had sprouted another head. "Are you pushing me out of your place?" he demanded, a fine eyebrow raised.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Teme, that's the most absurd thing you ever said. You live here more than in your own place, you know, so stop suggesting something stupid. And people say you're a genius?"

"But you're making it sound like that."

"Who broke my concentration anyway?"

"And now you're saying that your work is more important than me?"

Naruto stared at him in disbelief, before a smile broke in his striking features. "Sasuke, what the hell are you saying? Are you on drugs?"

The dark-haired teen sighed. "Just forget it. I'll call Kiba and ask him if he has plans for tonight so we could join them."

"Why don't we go over the plaza, we might see them there," Naruto suggested, walking over to his walk-in closet and picking a pale orange shirt. He stripped off his white, paint-stained shirt, revealing a lean and toned tan figure before slipping on the clean shirt.

Sasuke grunted. "Hn."

The two walked out of Naruto's bedroom, their shoes squeaking over the white marble floor. "Did you bring your car?" the blonde asked him.

Sasuke looked at him incredulously. "What kind of question is that, dobe? You know I don't need to bring it. In case you have forgotten our house is just standing in front of yours."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, his right hand rubbing his nape. "Hehe, of course I haven't forgotten it. It's just that you can be so conceited at times, you might use your car just to show off."

"Why do I need to show off when almost everyone here in the street can afford to buy it?"

"Well, they do can afford to buy it but they never did."

"It's not my problem anymore if they never wanted to spend for their own pride," Sasuke responded.

"Yeah, one of those seven deadly sin. And come to think of it, my bestfriend is capable of all that, 'cept of course being a glutton and sloth."

"Shut your mouth, dobe. Every time you started thinking, only stench came out of your mouth."

"What a sweet thing to say, Sasuke. Am I not your one and only bestfriend? I'm hurt."

The dark-haired teen stared at his companion, his impassive eyes remaining expressionless. "Dobe."

When they reached the receiving area, Kushina Namikaze looked up and greeted them. Different fashion magazines were sprawled on the table while Kushina skimmed through it, her long red hair hanging loosely behind her. She smiled at them, her mirthful bluish eyes meeting their own.

"Hey there, where're you going?" she asked the two, straightening up from her place and planting a kiss on their foreheads. Kushina Namikaze was always like that, affectionate and touchy.

"We'll go to the plaza, mom. See if Kiba and the gang are there," Naruto replied cheerfully as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Okay," she replied, walking back to her spot. "Just be back before dinner. I instructed Ayame to cook something good." \

"Will do mom!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder while walking out of the door.

The two teens exchanged a look. "Bicycle!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Are you going to get yours?" Naruto asked his dark-haired bestfriend.

"No."

"Then are you going to walk?

"No."

The blonde stared exasperatedly at his bestfriend, "So what are you going to do, teme?"

"I'm going to use yours."

Naruto stared at him for a moment. "In your dreams, bastard. I'm not going to march my way there. Go get your own."

"Did I say I'm going to let you walk?"

"Then what am I supposed to do, fly?"

"Dobe!"

"Bastard!!"

The raven-haired boy can't help but sigh. "We'll ride your bike together; we used to do that when we're kids."

"But my precious bike can't hold us, and there's no way we can maneuver it properly," Naruto explained, flapping his arms like a bird.

"I'll manage," Sasuke answered. "Watch me."

The golden-haired boy sighed in defeat; of course he knew that arguing with his bestfriend won't go anywhere. "Just make sure you'll return me home without even a scratch."

Sasuke smirked, "Don't worry, Aunt Kushina will still recognize you."

"You're such a prick!"

Kyu and Ubi walked with them until they reached the gate. The tamed tigers purred like a domesticated cat over their blonde master.

"We'll be off now KyuUbi!" Naruto announced after giving them affectionate hugs on their necks. The two tigers growled with pleasure as they watched their beloved master walk away from them.

Sasuke did the pedaling while Naruto stood behind him, holding on his shoulders for support. The raven-haired boy pedaled faster, which sometimes earned him a curse from the blonde. When they passed over the Inuzuka's house, they saw Kiba's mother tending over her dogs. The Inuzuka were dog breeders and they had all kinds of dogs in their place. Just like any other houses in the street, except the Namikaze, their yard was open wide, barricaded only with a long fence to keep the dogs out of the street.

The front yard was exceptionally wide like any other residences, almond trees gracing their yard but where lawn the lawn was supposed to be was concrete instead, just for the dogs. Naruto waved his hand at the brown-haired woman. "Mrs. Inuzuka!!" he called out.

The woman looked at him and waved back at them. "Kiba's at the plaza," she shouted back.

"Thanks, Mrs. Inuzuka!" Naruto hollered back

"Why do you need to do that?" Sasuke ask him irritably. "You don't need to shout in greetings. And you don't need to greet them anyway; it's understandable when you can't acknowledge them after all."

"Why won't I when I can?" Naruto replied, puffing his cheeks in defiance.

"When will you cease being a child?"

"So what! I'm only seventeen, Sasuke-nii!"

"Shut up!"

When they reached the village club plaza, the two spotted Kiba, Shino, and Hinata on one table eating greasy fries and burger. Sasuke and Naruto sauntered over to them. The blonde teen plopped beside the pretty Hyuuga heiress while Sasuke sat across him beside Kiba. The two never sat beside each other whenever they're going to chomp French fries.

"Good afternoon, Naruto, Sasuke," Hinata greeted them softly. Before, the petite girl tended to blush and stutter whenever the blonde boy was around, but she had gotten over it when they stepped in high school.

"Hello Hina!" Naruto greeted back cheerfully, Sasuke just slightly nodding in acknowledgement. "So what's up dog-face? Are you planning anything for tonight?"

"Do I need to? I mean, we're all going to Mr. Jiraiya's book launching in the city right? Don't tell me you haven't read your invitation yet. Mr. Jiraiya's been expecting you, dude. He said with you gracing his book launch, people will surely flock over the place. Besides, he even put you as special guest in the invitation," Kiba replied.

"What are you saying? I haven't heard from that perverted man since last week! How it could be possible? And there's no way I would go over the city!" Naruto answered indignantly, his face frowning in displeasure.

A tall, dark-skinned waiter approached them, asking for their order. Sasuke spoke up. "Two orders of French fries, chicken gravy, a vanilla ice cream and two large pineapple juice." He returned his attention to the group after the waiter left.

He knew why Naruto never wanted to go out of their street. Inside their residence, Naruto was viewed as a normal person but the moment he stepped outside the village sanctuary, paparazzi, his fan girls/boys, and other unwanted people would stalk him until his last breath. He knew how hard it was to escape them, because he himself had his own group of stalkers that would willingly kill anyone for him too.

Maybe he's not into visual arts but he loved music. He sings and composes his own songs. His brother Itachi once sent his recorded songs to a recording company and that was the time his nightmare began. Now, he's one of the most sought artist of the company, but after his accidental debut album – thanks to his brother – he never went back to that studio again. But despite that, his fans club doubled every year. Much to his terror.

"He sends the invitation over electronic mail, Naruto. Haven't you checked your mail yet?" Hinata asked him.

"No, not really. I've been a bit busy this week. You know, my national exhibit will be two months from now, and I'm still lacking 20 pieces for the theme of sorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. Well, it's really hard to create something that you never experience before," Kiba retorted, pushing five strips of fries continuously to his mouth.

"You can be so funny, Kiba," Hinata exclaimed over Kiba's fries-eating, while giggling.

Sasuke placed the newly-arrived food in front of him and Naruto. He's not really into ice cream but whenever the two of them eat French fries, vanilla ice cream and gravy was a must for the blonde. Sasuke sipped silently on his juice, listening attentively to his friends.

"You should check your email later. Besides, we're all going," Shino spoke up from nowhere. Shino rarely spoke, but when he's with the blonde he just can't help himself but join into conversation.

"I'm not really sure; I don't want to have a recurring nightmare for months, Shino," Naruto answered thoughtfully, picking two strips of fries. One of it he dipped into the chicken gravy before munching, the second strip he plunged into the white cold cream and shoved gently to his bestfriend's mouth, who glared at him furiously.

"Well, if you can't go, I know Mr. Jiraiya can understand. You need your time for your own exhibit anyway; that's more than a valid reason," Hinata said, watching her close friend feeds the usual stoic Uchiha without complaint.

Ever since they became friends, she's been used to seeing the two do that. Though she's sure that Sasuke never indulged himself into eating weird food, Naruto managed to make him whenever they're together. She must admit nevertheless that they're too sweet for just friends. But then again, everyone says that Naruto and Sasuke almost grew up together and would never leave each other in spite of their complete differences. She sometimes overhear that the two striking boys are one soul in two bodies, which she completely agreed upon.

"Oh come on, Naruto, Mr. Jiraiya is your godfather right? How could you possibly refuse his invitation?" Kiba asked, making the blonde feel guilty.

"I really don't know," Naruto answered in contemplation. He plunged a strip of defenseless fry into the gravy and placed it in Sasuke's mouth. The raven-haired teen chewed the fried potato without any hint of mortification.

"We'll go," Sasuke replied after sipping some of his juice.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you saying?" Naruto exclaimed, glaring at his bestfriend.

"What's the problem? It's in a hotel, right? Besides, we're with you. I'm with you. What could go wrong?"

"Yeah, Sasuke is right. We're there," Kiba added in.

"…"

"We'll check the invitation first. If we received it, expect us to be there," Sasuke said coolly, not minding the death glare given to him by the blonde.

"Cool! We'll go party at the bar afterwards," Kiba answered excitedly. "I'll inform the rest."

Sasuke smirked once more over the fuming blonde. "Stop acting immature. It's not like you're going to die."

"I just sure wish the rest of your fan club is there. And don't expect rescuing this time," Naruto replied bitterly before popping a mouthful of fries into his mouth.

--sasunaru--

Sasuke wore a pair of loose white silk pants and a black and white long-sleeved shirt. The sleeve was rolled up on his elbows and the shirt's three upper buttons were open, revealing a pale toned chest. Some of his sleek midnight hair fell mysteriously over his eyes and a silver watch was fastened on his left wrist.

Earlier, they checked their email and, as they were told, both had a special invitation from the perverted man. Everyone knew him since the old man was the present head of English department in their school and the only professor who'd been supporting their pranks all the way. Every student loved him, and now they owed him a favor by attending his book launching.

Sasuke waited patiently for his friend. He was standing outside the front door gazing over his Aunt's Kushina's enchanting garden. While the bluish beam of the full moon cast its light over the place, the whole area appeared to be more magical than it appeared already. Kyu and Ubi lay comfortably on the marble floor, watching his every movement with their gleaming cat eyes.

"You might get a cold there, Sasuke," Kushina said, opening the front door wider.

"I'm fine, Auntie," he answered politely.

The red-haired woman walked over him. "Naruto fell asleep when you left earlier, and now he's making a mess over his room."

"It's okay, Auntie. I expected it."

"Well, what can I say? You're more used to Naruto's action than me. Sometimes, I'm more surprised with his action than you are," Kushina added, gazing toward the full moon. Sasuke remained quiet because he didn't know what to say.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Auntie?"

"I know you would never do this, but just the same, promise me you'll never make Naruto cry. You'll never let anyone make my Naru cry."

Sasuke stared momentarily at the petite woman in front of him, gentle spring wind playing at her long, blood-red hair. "I won't, Aunt Kushina. That would be the last thing I would do."

The older woman smiled at him, her trust reflected in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Naruto exclaimed behind them.

Sasuke and Kushina looked at him, his face a bit flushed from his run. The blonde boy was currently dressed in black denim pants and a light blue sweatshirt.

"You two be careful, all right? And Sasuke, please make sure my Naru won't get molested by anyone. When I mean anyone, not even Kakashi or Uncle Jiraiya himself okay?" Kushina told them, after planting a quick kiss on their cheeks.

"Will do auntie," Sasuke replied courteously.

"Well be going now, mom!" Naruto announced, half-dragging the raven-haired youth out. "Bye KyuUbi!" he added some more.

The two stepped in Sasuke's dark blue Lamborghini, giving the red-haired woman a last wave before rolling up the car's window. A tall thin man named Lenel, the Namikaze family's butler, opened the white gate for them. Sasuke maneuvered his car with ease, giving it a little speed when they stepped out from the village perimeter.

When they reached the five-star hotel, the entrance was already jammed with screaming fans, spectators, and the media. The hotel itself had hired extra bodyguards for its guests.

"Let's go," Sasuke said. But when his blonde bestfriend refused to badge out from his place, he stared at him.

"I don't think we should go out. Those raving lunatics will kill us, Sasuke. Believe me! Can we go back home now please?" Naruto answered, his sparkling blue eyes giving a flitting look outside. The crazy screaming fans were really frightening.

"Quit sulking dobe, it's so unlike you."

"Yeah, I might steal your crown as the prince of emo," Naruto replied, half-smiling. The blonde sighed nevertheless, then stepped out from the car.

The screams of the people doubled, and the cheers and flashes of blinding light from cameras continued unendlessly. Naruto covered his eyes with the back of his hand while making his way toward the entrance. The guards were having a hard time controlling the crowd.

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

The people cheered continuously, giving the two young men a headache. But still, the smaller of the two waved back at his fans, smiled at them and even shook their hands. He was almost pulled back by the crowd when he reached out his hands to them if Sasuke and some of the security people didn't pull him back.

"What the hell you do that for, dobe? I thought you already knew they're raving lunatics," Sasuke demanded while pulling him toward the entrance door.

"I just can't help myself. I don't want to be a prick like you," Naruto answered heatedly.

"My attitude keeps those people away from me," Sasuke shot back.

Ino, Shikimaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Neji were already at the reception area when they arrived. The group was sitting by a large table, talking. There're two empty seats in between Ino and Hinata for both of them.

"Hi guys, sorry we're late. My fault," Naruto greeted, giving his friends a small salute. Sasuke took his seat beside the blonde girl, nodding over his friends in acknowledgement.

"It's okay Naruto, we're just a bit early," Tenten replied, her usually bounded hair hanging loose behind her back. She looks prettier than she normally was.

"Mr. Jiraiya's been looking for you," Chouji added in between the mouthfuls of salad in his mouth.

"Kakashi -sensei and Iruka-sensei are here too," Kiba informed them.

"And of course for the love of youth my beloved Gai-sensei is with them, Kiba. Don't forget about that!" Lee exclaimed. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Naruto," Neji called out. Sasuke glared at him.

"Hey Neji, what's up?" Naruto asked. The long-haired boy moved out from his seat and motioned for Hinata to exchange places with him. The girl obliged graciously.

"Did you know Sakura Haruno is in town?" Neji asked. The whole table quieted, all their attention now focused on him. One of Sasuke's fine eyebrow raised, wondering who the Haruno person was. Kiba noticed his reaction even so.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke doesn't know her. He's away in America for a vacation when Sakura visited two years ago, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. But I told him about her already," Naruto answered. "Don't tell me you've forgotten all about it, teme," he asked his curious friend.

"I don't retain peoples name in my memory when they're not important," Sasuke retorted, sipping the red wine placed in front of him.

"Yeah right, of course!" Naruto replied sarcastically, and then gazed back over Neji, urging him to continue his story.

"Well, Haruno-san will be relocating at our place tomorrow. They bought that one fine manor in front of our place. Mr. Dayata confirmed to us already," he explained.

"Oh yes. I've forgotten to tell you guys about that," Hinata rejoined, looking apologetic to her friends.

"And what do I have to do with it?" Naruto returned innocently. "I mean, I had a little crush on her at that time, who wouldn't? She's one gorgeous girl."

"Mind you, Naruto, she's not. I'm prettier than her!" Ino riposte with a frown. "Just because she has natural pink hair doesn't mean she's more special."

"Of course Ino, it's just that… I don't know. I told you it's just a little harmless crush, nothing more," Naruto countered, explaining his side.

"But then again, I think you at least need to welcome her. After all, you're the closest person Sakura considered when she visited right?" Kiba added some more.

"Yeah, I guess so," Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke, I bet you'll like her. She's really pretty and nice and as vibrant as Naruto," Tenten called out to the musing Uchiha.

"I don't think so. Naruto's more lively and brighter than that girl," Ino countered back again with dislike. "Come on, Tenten, that girl has foul moods; she can't be as nice as Naru."

"Of course, I know that. Sakura tends to be upset easily," Tenten replied in defense.

"Either I like her or not is not up to you to decide," Sasuke said.

"We know Sasuke. Sorry," Ino apologized.

"Know what, you guys talk troublesome things. Can we stop talking about this topic?" Shikamaru joined, looking more bored than usual.

"Yeah. It's like that forehead girl is worth our time," Ino added some more.

"Stop being so mean, Ino," Chouji chided gently.

"I'm not being mean. I'm just saying the truth," the blonde girl answered with finality.

"So what are you guys talking about? Can you make this old man understand?" Jiraiya interjected, appearing behind Sasuke and Naruto's chair.

"Perverted sannin, what's this book launching about? Is this your Icha Icha Paradise book again?" Naruto asked, looking at the white-haired older man.

"What would it be if not that, Naruto?" he answered back with a question, ruffling the blonde boy's hair.

"Oi oi, stop that you old man!" Naruto exclaimed, softly slapping away Jiraiya's hand from his hair.

"So, my favorite talented godson, can you grace the stage in front? You know, I already told everybody you'll be the one who's going to design my front page," Jiraiya said coaxingly.

"What?! Are you out of your mind you perverted old – old Sannin! There's no way I'm going to do that! And there's no way I can do _that_. You know it's not me. Besides, why don't you ask Sai, his art is more into your taste than mine."

"But I can't find that young man, Naru. Don't tell me you're going to disappoint this old man?" Jiraiya asked softly.

"Yes! I definitely will," Naruto retorted stubbornly. "And do you think mom and dad would be pleased if they learn you forced me to do something so immoral?"

The white-haired man looked over him thoughtfully. "You're right, I haven't thought about that. Minato will surely hunt me down." Jiraiya smiled mischievously still. "But you can do an on-the-spot painting right now, correct? You know, just to draw more crowds inside so I can sell my books better."

"Sorry Mr. Jiraiya but Naruto won't do it," Sasuke answered him, his face a mask of nothingness. "It won't do him good if fans started to mob him. He's currently preparing for his own exhibit; I believe you're aware of that, sir."

The older man frowned then sighed. "I shouldn't have invited you, Sasuke. Such an overprotective friend you are."

"Just making sure he's still sane when I return him to Aunt Kushina," Sasuke answered, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"You're no fun, Uchiha. Really!" Jiraiya exclaim exasperatedly.

--Author's Note--

Lot's of hugs and thanks to my wonderful and oh so nice and sweet beta reader

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED. **


	2. Sakura Haruno

**MORE THAN FRIENDS**

_**By: Pebbles of the Sand**_

_**Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori (lots of hugs for this wonderful lady)**_

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura Haruno**

-------SasuNaru-----

It was already late when they returned at the Namikaze home. Kushina had already instructed one of their maids to prepare Sasuke's room; the room was located at the east wing whereas Naruto's place was at the west. The two went to their own bedrooms after a quick good night to the red-haired woman.

"Still not going to sleep?" Minato asked her when she returned to their bed and began to read another fashion magazine. She looked at her husband and smiled.

"Not sleepy yet," she answered softly, then returned to her reading.

The golden-haired man smiled. "Still waiting for him to move to Naruto's room?"

The red-haired woman gazed back again at her husband." Yes, so I can mortify them," she said teasingly.

"It's as if they're going to. It's been what? 17 years, honey, and you should've been used to it."

"I am, I'm just kidding," Kushina replied a bit defensively. "It's just different now . They're all grown up."

"And so what? Are you saying you're putting malice over their relationship just because they're grown up now?" Minato asked her, shifting into a sitting position.

"Yes I am, darling, but it doesn't mean I'm against it. It will take just a few wakeup calls before those two realize their 'real' relationship," she explained, quoting the word _real_ with her hands.

Minato sighed and stared at their bedroom ceiling. "I'm not saying our son is stupid, but he's really oblivious and so naïve, so I can't blame him. What bothers me is Sasuke; I know he's more than intelligent enough to figure it out already. I mean, what happened two years ago is a clear indication of their 'weird' bond."

"Yes, Mikoto thinks the same way too," Kushina remarked, returning to her magazine and leafing through one page after another.

Minato laughed a little over his memory. "Our Naruto almost died during those two months of separation and Fugaku said the same about Sasuke. No one ever thought they would act like that when separated. If even one of us knew, who would have let Sasuke have his vacation abroad?"

"Good thing Haruno visited that time. It somewhat lightened Naru's mood."

"Just for some time, though. The way Naruto sulked and acted like the king of emo that time was really surprising."

Kushina looked back at her husband, a small smile gracing her lovely face. "Itachi is right. Those two is one soul in two bodies."

Minato looked back at her then kissed her forehead. "I'm going to sleep now, honey. I hope you don't mind. I'm really tired."

"Okay," his wife answered, switching off the light on her husband's side.

Thirty minutes after midnight, Kushina heard it. She heard someone walking in their long hallway towards the western part of their house. The woman smiled and waited another thirty more minutes before walking out of their bedroom.

--------SasuNaru---------

Sasuke walked over the carpeted hallway, wearing only his black sleeping pants and his chest bare even against the cold evening of spring. He sauntered over the long walkway towards his bestfriend's room. He honestly didn't understand why his bestfriend's mother insisted on putting him in a different room when she knew too well that he'll never use it. Maybe it's a part of her hospitality, but he being almost a part of the Namikaze family, he didn't really need it.

For eighteen summers he had - being months older than his bestfriend - he admit to himself, slept over his bestfriend's room more than his own. In fact, he could count on his fingers the number of times he rested on his own bed, discounting the time when he's still a baby. What can he say - Naruto's bed gave him comfort he never found anywhere. But of course, it's not truly the bed itself that was cozy; it's the person he's sharing it with.

He unlocked the blonde's door, quietly closed it behind him, and trudged over the queen-sized bed. The room was dimly lighted by the yellowish beam of light coming from the bulb outside the bedroom's patio. His inky black eyes quickly adjusted in the darkness.

He managed to see the outline of his bestfriend – clad in dark green pajamas and white sleeping shirt, wearing his favorite night cap – hugging a huge frog plushie he gave him for his birthday last year.

The raven-haired teen crawled slowly in the bed and slumped beside the smaller boy. With eyes closed, he pulled himself behind his bestfriend, resting his head on the blonde's nape and curling his right arm on the other boy's body.

"Teme, don't crush me," Naruto said sleepily before burying his face in his plushie again, going back to his disturbed sleep.

"Dobe," Sasuke murmured softly, pulling the thick blue comforter over them as the coziness slowly lulled him to sleep.

He was about to fully doze off when the room's light illuminated blindingly within, spoiling his rest. Sasuke burrowed himself deeper behind the blonde's nape and pulled tighter on the blanket over them. He knew who entered the room, and there's no way he could shout over this person and hurl the nearest object he could find over her.

Her. Naruto's engaging mother, Kushina.

"Mom! Can you please turn off the light?" Naruto whined, concealing his eyes on the soft toy in his arms.

The woman approached them. "I'm just saying my goodnight, darling."

Sasuke heard the blonde sigh then felt his nudge. The brunet moved a little, giving the blonde some space to shift around.

Sky blue eyes opened sleepily. "Mom, we're not kids anymore. Do you have to say goodnight twice? And besides, it's already morning."

The woman smiled. "I know. But goodnight anyway," Kushina said, giving them another soft kiss on their foreheads.

"Goodnight, Auntie," Sasuke murmured after the kiss. Naruto said his own good night too, after which the woman left them, closing the lights and the door behind her.

Kushina watched her son and his bestfriend with adoration. Two years ago when Sasuke left the country, and the first time the two split up, was the worst two months for her and the Uchiha family. The two boys acted more peculiar than two chemicals undergoing a strange reaction.

Her son was almost half-dead during that time; his wonderful eyes were dead as if he's soulless. She heard from her friend Mikoto that Sasuke was the same, the only difference being everyone was used with his quietness; nevertheless, the Uchiha were afraid of how their youngest son was thinking, and the looming aura of death around the boy made them decide to send the teen back home earlier than scheduled.

The blonde lay on his back this time, clutching the plushie with his left arm. His head was slightly tilted at Sasuke's chest, who was currently lying on his side grasping the younger boy on his chest.

"Teme, I told you not to crush me. I love my bones," Naruto whined some more. Soon, though, he went back to sleep with his bestfriend's arm warm around him.

------SasuNaru-----

Two days later, Sasuke picked Naruto up early in the morning for school. The blonde boy jumped at his black sports car, grinning. "Hey teme. So, when will Itachi arrive?

"Next next week," Sasuke replied briefly.

"Cool! Can't wait to see him," Naruto chirped as the wind played on his hair.

Sasuke glanced at him, one of his perfect eyebrows raised. "Why?"

The blonde looked back. "Why 'why'? Your brother is cooler than you, teme."

The raven-haired boy glared at him. "Dobe- "

"Just kidding, teme. " Naruto laughed. "But it's nice having Itachi around with his weird friends. You know, it's like I have a big brother too!"

"Itachi just pampers you because you act like you need to be pampered," Sasuke retorted. His brother had a soft spot for the blond, not that everybody didn't, but Itachi almost always let Naruto get away with whatever he wanted whenever his brother was around.

"What can I say? I'm so lovable, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto returned, grinning wide.

"Stop being big-headed, dobe."

"I'm not," the smaller boy replied again, sticking his tongue out, which earned him a small smile from his stoic bestfriend.

Their first class was homeroom, and in that class everyone welcomed Sakura Haruno. Of course, half of male population inside the room drooled over her.

Sakura Haruno had long pink hair reaching behind her waist and eyes as flattering as the color of the leaves. Sasuke gaped at her though his hard expression remained. Naruto nudged him with his elbow. "You look so star-struck, teme," he whispered at him. "You like her don't you?" he added, wiggling his fair eyebrows.

"Shut up," the brunet hissed back.

"Oh come on, Sasuke. You may fool everyone with your tough look but not me," Naruto whispered some more.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him but refused to answer.

"I know I'm right. I know I'm right!" Naruto chanted happily.

"So if you think you're right, will you help me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him, half-startled. "Is that love at first sight?"

"Hn."

The blonde laughed half-heartedly, then glanced at him quickly sideways. Naruto sighed; this was the first time he saw Sasuke become interested with someone, and much to his surprise, he felt a tad unhappy about it. There's something that twinge in his heart. But of course, he'll do anything to make his bestfriend happy.

It was lunch break when the blonde managed to introduce his bestfriend to his pretty relative. Sakura appeared to be interested with the raven-haired youth as well, so he left them alone at the table, choosing to join Kiba's group at the center of the room.

Glancing once in a while, he sometimes caught Sakura laughing a little and Sasuke smirking over something. Naruto frowned. Sasuke rarely smirked, because his smirks often mean he's showing emotions and he only showed any positive emotions when Naruto was around.

"Hey, you okay?" Neji asked, slightly touching his face towards him.

Naruto forced a smile. "Yes. Why'd you ask?"

The long-haired teen shook his head slightly. "Nothing. Anyway, Sasuke seems to enjoy Sakura's company," he commented.

"Yeah," the blonde answered hesitantly, biting his sandwich to avoid answering the question properly.

"Sakura needs to carefully watch for Sasuke's fan club when they learn that their master has his eyes on someone else," Tenten remarked.

"She's pretty enough and smart enough to catch Sasuke's interest," Chouji said.

"I never thought he'll be interested with that forehead girl," Ino remarked half-angrily, smashing her baked potato a little harder than usual. "Why the hell did you let him, Naruto?"

Everyone eyed the boy who was eating heartily; he looked up at them, noticing the silence. "What?" he asked, naive.

"Nothing, Naruto," Hinata replied, looking at him gently.

"Hey blondie, did you know there's an upcoming international arts competition at the end of the month?" Kiba asked.

"I know, " he answered tentatively.

"Do you even need to tell him that, Kiba? If there's any person here who knows more about any art competition in the world, it's Naruto," Ino told him matter-of- factly.

"But will you join, Naruto? I read there are about 70 countries competing in that contest," Neji asked him.

Sky-blue eyes stared back at the other pairs of eyes waiting for his answer. " I don't know, honestly."

"I think Naruto doesn't need to join. I mean, he doesn't need to prove himself to everyone 'cause he already has a name for himself and his art's worth more than any of his competitors' combined masterpiece," Ino added once more.

Temari stared at her wide eye, "If I don't know you Ino, I might think your crushing over our own Naruto."

"Oh come on Temari – " Ino started, but she was cut off by a giggling Hinata.

"Ino's been one of Naruto's fans as an artist. Did you know that she had bought two of Naruto's painting already with her own savings?" Hinata revealed with a smile.

"She did?" Naruto asked. He looked at the blushing girl, stunned.

"Yes."

"But that's not the point, he'll be representing our country now," Neji interjected before the conversation took a different turn.

"I agree with Neji," Shikamaru said. "Even if it's troublesome, I think you should enter it."

"I second the motion," Kiba exclaimed, punching his fist in air.

"Yeah!" Chouji added. Everyone in the canteen stared at them; they even caught Sasuke and Sakura's attention.

"Go Naruto and win for our country!" Temari joined them.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru commented, exasperated.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in curiosity after hearing his bestfriend's name. The blonde was currently trying to hush them with a cute blush on his cheeks.

"Stop it you guys! You're embarrassing me," he begged. "Please?"

Kiba clapped his hands and stood on their table. "Hear ye, hear ye!" the teen called out; everyone was staring at him right now.

"Kiba!!" Naruto half-shouted. "Stop it, I did not – "

The other boy grinned widely. "Naruto here will be joining an international arts competition on the last week of the month, so can we please support him?"

Some exclaimed happily while others clapped their hands in delight. "Go Naruto!" they all cheered.

Sakura and Sasuke walked over their table. "You didn't tell me about that, dobe," Sasuke said behind him.

"Wow Naruto, congratulations! I know you'll make us proud," Sakura cried out happily, tapping him lightly from behind.

"Oh man," Naruto murmured, covering his face with his hands. He felt two strong arms embrace him from behind, then he heard his bestfriend's voice whisper in his ears. "It's going to be okay, Naru. I'll be there."

The pink-haired teen looked at them, a bit surprised at their actions while the rest just ignored them, already used with their affectionate nature. "Anou, Sasuke – "she called out.

The young man glanced at her, still not shifting from his position. "Yes?"

"You're hugging Naruto, don't you know?" she told him shyly. Sasuke just stared at her with a _so-what_ look.

"You should get used to it; these two are just like that. It's already a fact," Ino informed her, almost with a warning.

-----Naruto---Sasuke----Sakura----

Three days later.

"So Naruto, what can you say about Sasuke?" Sakura asked him as she placed the cups of tea in front of them.

"Huh?" the blonde uttered unintelligently. Actually, he didn't know what to say.

"I mean, I think Sasuke is really cool. I never thought he's the same Sasuke, the famous singer," Sakura said, sipping her tea.

"Sasuke's not a singer. It's just an accident," Naruto replied. "So where's Tsunade-baachan?" he added trying to shift the conversation away.

"Grandma left early. The hospital called," Sakura responded. She returned to her topic. "He's really handsome and mysterious. It's just that he's really quiet."

"Are you talking about Sasuke? Don't you know – " Naruto replied trying to think something bad about his bestfriend but couldn't find any fault with him, " – he's too emotional. There are times he would just sulk in one corner without a reason?"

"Really? Aw, I think he just needs somebody to cradle him during those times," the pink-haired girl commented.

Naruto tried to stop spluttering on his tea. Cradling Sasuke when he's being moody would result death to anyone.

"So Naruto, will you help me get a date with Sasuke?" the girl asked him shyly. "Please?"

Naruto stared at her, his wide blue eyes blinking. "D-Date?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Not really," he answered weakly, trying to stop the heavy feeling on his chest. "Uhm, why don't you try asking him?"

"Huh? But that would make me appear like the rest of his fan girls."

"You're right. But if Sasuke really likes you he would ask you himself, Sakura."

"So, you think Sasuke likes me?"

"Well, I really don't know. It's hard to read Sasuke's mind," Naruto lied, avoiding the inquiring emerald gaze of his friend.

"I see," the girl sighed deeply. "I really like him, Naruto. I hope he'll like me back."

The blonde boy forced a smile on his face, trying to erase the weird heavy feeling in his stomach and chest. "I should go now Sakura, mom's probably looking for me now," he lied again – it's only six in the evening after all.

"Oh okay. I'll see you around school tomorrow, then," Sakura replied, standing up from her chair.

"I'll find my way out, Sakura," he told her politely. "See you!"

Over the weekend, Naruto quietly escorted his bestfriend with his dates; from movies, to lunches, dinners, shopping and hanging out in the village clubhouse pools. He meekly watched them from afar when he felt like he's being a third wheel, and was glad whenever Hinata or Kiba found him and accompanied him.

He really tried to control his feelings, and he could've been awarded a best actor award for acting perfectly cool and natural when Sasuke's around. But the ache in his chest intensified, as though his heart was being ripped apart - it was almost unbearable especially when Sakura told him that she and Sasuke were officially a couple. Of course he acted happy but he still confirmed it with his bestfriend, and when the latter confirmed it, what could he do? It felt like the whole world turned its face on him and damned him to hell.

"You really like her?" he asked his bestfriend when they're alone at the Namikaze's receiving room.

"I don't know. But she's different from other girls." When he said _other girls_, it meant his fans club.

"Different? More different than Hina, Ino, Temari, and Tenten?"

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, arms spread wide on the back of the couch. "Not really, but maybe a little more than special. After all, she's fun to be with and I always have an interesting conversation with her. Of course the only downside on it is the boredom."

Naruto nodded in understanding. After all, Sakura was really intelligent.

Sasuke looked at him when he did not reply. "You okay, dobe?"

The blonde closed his eyes, trying to hide the only way Sasuke would discover his lies. "Of course teme, why won't I? It's just that this is the first time one of us has a romantic relationship and I'm still getting used to it."

"Yeah," he answered quietly. "I'm going now. Tell Auntie thanks for the dinner."

"See you tomorrow, teme," he called out weakly.

After hearing the front door closed, he no longer stopped the tears that fell from his eyes. His fist closed in defiance.

Kyu and Ubi lay on his feet, watching him with their curious eyes. Naruto opened his blue eyes, tears still pouring down. He swallowed his sobs and slumped down on the floor together with his pets. He hugged the two huge animals, resting his head upon Kyu's back. "Why does it hurt?" he murmured to himself.

Kushina watched quietly from afar, clutching her chest. "Oh, my Naru. Why do you need to be hurt just to realize?"

-----Naruto---Kushina----

Kushina entered her son's room.

The boy was biting his nails while staring hard on his blank canvas, his eyes a dull shade of blue. She walked over him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You okay, darling? It's already late, you should be getting your sleep now."

Her son looked up at her, "Mom?"

Kushina smiled at him. She took one of his hands and led him to his bed. "Come on now, darling. You need your rest."

Naruto lay on his mother's lap while his mother stroked his hair. "Naruto, it's been almost two weeks since Sasuke stopped sleeping here. The longest time he did. Did the two of you have a fight?"

"No, mother. He's just busy."

"Busy? Sasuke's never been busy for you."

A slight smile graced his face but it nevertheless ended as frown. "He's spending some of his time at Haruno's. Sakura is his girlfriend, after all. I thought I already told you that."

"Of course you did, but I never thought having a girlfriend would change your relationship."

"Why won't it, mom? We can't always be together. We're growing up, and time will come we will have our own family. I'm just glad he ended up with Sakura. She's really nice and sweet after all, and they're perfect together."

"Are you really glad Naru?"

"…"

"Answer me, darling," Kushina urged him patiently.

What can he say? When one of the most important people in your life is happy, won't you be happy as well? "Yes mother. I'm happy for him. Sasuke's happiness is my happiness."

Kushina stared at his son and smiled. "But is your heart happy?"

Another silence, longer than the first one. Kushina then felt her son started to shake. She looked at him. Tears were falling down on his eyes. "Naruto baby."

"Why does it hurt, mom? I don't understand. I've been expecting it. I know this time will come but why does it hurt?" he asked her in between sobs.

Kushina remained quiet. "You should find it out on your own, baby. Sasuke and you should find it out on your own," she repeated.

"He's my bestfriend mom, maybe I'm really hurting because I'm losing him." he said, hugging his mother's waist.

"Maybe, baby," she answered. Kushina continued stroking his hair, humming an old lullaby until her Naruto's shaking stopped and his breath evened.

----------Author's Note-----

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED**


	3. What about me?

**More than Friends**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

_Beta'd by: **Hic Iacet Mori** (lots of love for this lady XD; without her I won't be able to update this story as much as I would want too)_

**CHAPTER 3**

**What about me?**

-------SasuNaru is Love-----

Sasuke quietly climbed on the white, makeshift ladder, his strong arms supporting his weight as he scrambled his way toward the patio. Small pink floret crawled along the sides of the ladder. The sun was slowly creeping up the horizon, the sweet cold wind biting his pale cheeks. This time, no huge cats were staring at him as he mounted his way up toward his best friend's room.

He knew it's a bit early, but it's been some time since he last spent some quality time with his best friend. Of course they always saw each other in school, hanging out as they usually did, but having a girlfriend limited his time from indulging himself in Naruto's company like he used to. And that's why Sasuke was scrambling his way up to Naruto's room even at the earliness of the hour – he lost too much sleep already, missing his warm, cuddly blanket that recharged his body, his soul, every waking moment of his 18 years of existence.

Sasuke quietly strode over to the small hump in the middle of the huge bed. Ubi was curled next to him like a mother protecting her cub. The female feline looked up with her sparkling eyes and stared at him, watching as he slowly walked toward them. The male tiger that was sleeping on the floor beside the bed immediately stirred too when he felt Sasuke's presence looming over him.

The young man finally reached the figure underneath the comforter. Sasuke carefully moved the blanket away from his best friend's face. Ubi cocked her head, staring curiously at the raven-haired teen. Sasuke immediately noticed the puffiness around the eye areas, something that seldom graced his best friend's face. It only meant one thing – Naruto cried long and hard the night before. Just thinking of that brought a pang in Sasuke's chest. He carefully stroked the golden blond hair before nudging the sleeping boy softly.

"Hey dobe, wake up," Sasuke said, prodding the blond teen a little more roughly.

"Mmmm… ten more minutes, mom," the sleeping teen murmured before shifting into another comfortable position on his side.

"Dobe! Wake up!"

Sky blue eyes slowly opened, greeting his own midnight dark eyes. "What're you doing here?" Naruto asked in a sleepy voice.

Sasuke bent down, invading his best friend's personal bubble. "Why'd you cry?" he asked.

A flash of annoyance appeared at Naruto's sapphire, wakening eyes. "None of your business, teme!" He scowled, rolling over his stomach to bury himself underneath his blanket. "Leave me alone!" he added, his voice not completely muffled by the thick cloth.

Sasuke pulled himself away from the blond teen, frowning. "What's your problem?" he asked the other coldly. He couldn't understand his bestfriend's reaction, and that outburst hurt him.

Naruto clenched his hand under the covers then sighed. He knew he shouldn't have reacted the way he did, but he just couldn't help himself. The other night before he went to sleep, he promised himself that he would quit being affected over his best friend's newfound interest and that he would know – and stick to – his place. He's only the best friend and Sakura Haruno was the girlfriend. He honestly didn't understand why he's indignant with the thought, though, and now he felt guilty for snapping at Sasuke without a valid reason.

"Look Sasuke, I'm sorry. I-I'm just nervous," he said underneath the cover. "And the crying thing? I always cry when I'm nervous right? Y-You know, with the upcoming international art competition and my first exhibit coming up. I'm really stressed," he lied once more. God, he hated it when he lied to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at his bestfriend, still disconcerted with the previous flare up. "You're sure?" he asked, more softly this time. He knew that Naruto really cried when he's nervous or excited over something, and Sasuke was remorseful that he wasn't there when his bestfriend needed him.

"Yeah," a muffled answer came. "Why don't you go down for breakfast? I'll follow shortly."

"Hurry up. We're meeting Kiba and the rest for a game of basketball," he answered quietly, pulling himself away from the bed and heading to the door. Sasuke stopped briefly on the doorframe and glanced at the Namikaze boy before stepping out of the room.

----SasuNaru is Love---

Naruto walked quietly beside his best friend on their way to the village basketball court. His excuse for being nervous gave him enough reason to act uncharacteristically, and he could avoid answering questions his best friend might ask.

Sasuke was wearing a new set of red basketball uniform, his friend settling for a short and loose sleeveless white shirt and baggy shorts. The brunet glanced at his best friend again. He's sure that there's something wrong with Naruto but he couldn't place it. The _worried_ excuse was normal, but the blond's behavior was not.

"So. Sakura's going to be there?" Naruto asked unceremoniously, his eyes looking around but not at his best friend.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that? Does it bother you?" Sasuke asked gently, looking at his best friend in the eye for any sign of discomfort.

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "That's funny, teme. Why would it bother me? I'm just asking," he lied again. He might get the habit of lying now.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, I'm glad you're back to your old self again. Silence is not so you."

"Bastard!"

"Dobe."

"Prick!"

"Idiot."

Naruto laughed. There's no reason for him to feel upset after all. He's just being selfish and by the end of the month, he promised himself that the ache he was feeling would be gone. He's not going to do anything that will damage his relationship with Sasuke. Even if it meant that he had to kill some of his attachment with the raven-haired teen, Naruto would sacrifice and do it.

It was already lunch time when the two returned back at the Namikaze's place. After a quick shower, Sasuke and Naruto graced the lunch table together with Naruto's charming mother. The day passed quickly as the two boys started chatting about what occurred around the times they weren't together.

--SasuNaru is Love—

Sakura Haruno rested her chin on her open palm; she stared outside her room, waiting. After the basketball game earlier, she invited her boyfriend for lunch but Sasuke told her that Naruto's mom was expecting him for lunch. She was okay with that, but the fact that her boyfriend never even walked her home upset her. She had nothing against Naruto, but she's perfectly sure that the blond teen was more than capable of returning back to his home safely. Besides, Naruto was a male and she was the girlfriend. There's no decision to make, it was obvious who Sasuke should walk with – but to her horror, her boyfriend just gave her a chaste kiss on the lips then ran after his bestfriend.

Her pretty face was set in a frown and a deep sigh registered out from her lips. For the weeks she had been steady with Sasuke, she hadn't found any time to have the guy she loved all by herself. No interruption. No whatsoever. But even on their un-chaperoned dates, Sasuke would always excuse himself in between their intimate moments just to answer his best friend's call or worse, call his best friend.

She knew that Naruto was an irreplaceable person in her boyfriend's life, seeing as how the two grew up together – but the deep bond should be loosened even for a bit as both of them needed to face reality, the future. It's like she's competing for Sasuke's attention against Naruto when, in truth, it shouldn't happen.

She loved Sasuke, and Naruto was a close person to her heart – not because they're related but because the bundle of energy was also a friend. Still, she's not the kind of girl who could sit contentedly in one corner accepting being the second best when she knew she had the right to be in the first place.

Sakura almost jumped to her feet when her cellphone vibrated in her pocket – Sasuke was calling her. An engaging smile suddenly appeared on her lips.

"Hello Sasuke?"

--SasuNaru is Love—

"Why? Can't you just go out with her by yourself? Why do I need to babysit you?" Naruto complained. He couldn't believe his best friend was forcing him along his and his girlfriend's date. "She's your girlfriend for Pete's sake, teme. She needs your time. You and your time alone. So why do I need to tag along with you?"

"It's been sometime since we last went out. This is the perfect opportunity to do that," Sasuke monotonously replied, checking his appearance in the full-length mirror.

"We can go out some other time. I don't want to be the third wheel."

Sasuke glanced back at his best friend, scowling. "Who said you're going to be a third wheel?"

Naruto just shook his head in defeat, swallowing the retort coming out of his mouth. "Let's just get on with this, okay? And this is the last time I'm tagging along your date," he firmly added.

"Hn."

Naruto dragged himself behind Sasuke and Sakura. They're inside an elite shopping mall, a fact that Naruto ignored as he put the hood of his gray shirt over his head with his hands tucked in his jeans pocket. Deep boredom was clearly itched on his handsome face, with his eyes at the same time glaring daggers to the two people in front of him. "Not a third wheel, huh?" he scoffed to himself.

"Eh, Sasuke! Look at that! I want that blouse, it's so cute!" Sakura exclaimed, dragging her boyfriend toward the boutique, gushing. "Can we please stop for a while? This is the last, I promise!"

Naruto glowered. Sasuke was already carrying a load of boutique bags more than his hands could carry, and there's no way Naruto would help him even if the raven-haired teen asked for it. Sakura's pleas won, and he found himself for the nth time that day inside one of the ladies' shop.

After thirty minutes of Sakura's gushing, the item was purchased and Naruto found himself again walking around and around behind the couple as if he's nothing but a shadow. His feet hurt and his stomach was already complaining.

"Oi teme. I'm hungry. Let's stop," he whined, stopping on his tracks. Dark obsidian eyes stared at him as though finally realizing he existed.

"Yes, Sasuke, I'm a bit famished too," Sakura chirped.

"Where do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked the blond teen.

"Ramen house."

"Pizza parlour!"

Naruto and Sakura answered in unison. Sasuke looked at them, glancing from his best friend to the girl beside him. Naruto's arm was already folded over his chest, waiting impatiently with his foot tapping on the ground while Sakura looked at him expectantly.

"I want some pizza today, Sasuke, please? Besides, I don't like ramen that much," Sakura added softly, eyeing her blond friend apologetically.

"Sorry, dobe, maybe next time," Sasuke decided, staring intently at his best friend, urging the blond with his eyes to understand.

"Yes! Let's go!" Sakura cried, yanking her boyfriend happily.

Sasuke gave his best friend a quick glance as he allowed himself to be dragged by his girlfriend.

Naruto followed bitterly, clenching his hands inside his pockets. 'Control, Naruto, control. You don't own your best friend, snap out of it,' he convinced himself. 'Yes, Sasuke is just a friend. A friend. A friend. Just a friend.'

Inside the pizza house Sakura chose the lovers' seat, forcing Naruto to find his own table near them. Sasuke called out to him to order anything. Naruto ignored him. _It's not like I can't pay for myself_,he thought sarcastically.

--SasuNaru--

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, raising his head from the book he's reading. He was lying on his stomach on Naruto's bed late that night. He'd been watching the other teen from his peripheral vision since he started on the book, but Naruto had been staring in front of his blank canvass since they entered the sleeping chamber while fidgeting at his seat.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing. I just can't concentrate, that's all," he gloomily replied. "The gallery house will be picking some of my pieces tomorrow afternoon. Can you call Kiba and the gang to help me carry these things?"

One dark eyebrow rose in thought. "Okay," Sasuke blankly answered. He pulled himself out of the bed and grabbed his cellphone, calling their friends to ask for favor on Naruto's behalf.

----SasuNaru is Love---

The Namikaze garden was wide open for public the following late afternoon – anyone who wanted to have a look could pass by. Orange, purple, and some dark blue hue smeared the sky, touched by white fluffy clouds in contrast with the darkening sky. The moon was already up on the other side, promising a clear and bright sky for that evening. A huge carrier truck was parked outside the mansion while Kyu and Ubi lazily positioned themselves in front of the main door. Their tails were twisting around while their eyes watched their master's friend and the two older men that came together with the truck while they carried canvases wrapped in old newspapers to the waiting vehicle.

"Careful with that!" Ino snapped to one of them, as though she was the new owner of the painting. "That thing is worth more than your annual salary."

"Ino!" Tenten exclaimed softly, her dark eyes widening at her friend, "Forgive my friend, sir. She's just – uhm, she really loved that painting."

The two older men just smiled, shaking their heads while mumbling something about such thing being a normal part of their work and they're used to hearing that. "But still, lady blondie here should not say that," Sakura interjected, glaring in censure to the light blonde-haired girl.

"Mind your own business, forehead!"

"Don't be a bitch, pig!"

"Quit with the insults, guys. And go back to work!" Temari ordered. "We're here to help Naru, not to hear you argue. Got that?"

"Hmph!" Both girls exclaimed in unison, turning their backs against each other as they crossed their hands in front of their chests.

"Troublesome," Temari sighed, borrowing her boyfriend's favorite expression while kneading her temple.

"Sasuke!" The strawberry-haired teen called out, skipping toward her boyfriend and readily assisting with his load.

Ino mimicked the other, opening her mouth and forming the word 'Sasuke'. "Oh Sasuke I'm so tired. Oh Sasuke help me. Sasuke I'm thirsty. Sasuke blah blah blah!" she added, exaggerating her gestures and voice even more. Tenten covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop the bubble of laughter from coming out of her mouth. Temari just rolled her eyes, muttering. "Child."

--SasuNaru is Love—

Sakura noticed the shiny red sports car entering the Namikaze residence. Summer green eyes stared curiously at the striking red-haired teen coming out of the driver's seat. The reddish sky made his hair glow as though on fire, and his cool aquamarine eyes were as hard as slate. He and Sasuke had the same cold aura and blank expression, but the difference was, there's no hint of emotion in the redhead's eyes – as though one was staring at a stone.

The fiery-haired teen was tall with a well-built body. He was elegant in his movement, and the tight maroon shirt hugging his toned physique showed the ripples of muscles when he moved.

"Who is he?" Sakura mumbled, still gawking at the redhead. Sasuke followed her gaze, putting his load on the ground. Inky black eyes hardened and his jaw tightened. However, before he can utter a reply, Temari already voiced out his answer.

"Gaara?!" Temari exclaimed, running to her youngest brother.

Sakura watched the scene unfolding in front of her. Temari half-ran toward her brother, but instead of giving the teen named Gaara a hug, the blonde just stood an arm's length away from him and smiled.

"What are you doing here? How did you know we're here?" Temari asked the unmoving teen.

"I didn't know you're here," Gaara replied, his eyes moving around as though looking for something. Or someone.

"Why do you need to ask such a thing, Temari?" Kankuro added, coming out of the house with a glass of fresh orange juice in his hand. He approached his youngest sibling and then patted his shoulder. A deadly glare answered him and he quickly withdrew his hand, a knowing smile playing on the older brother's lips.

"Gaara," Shikamaru greeted lazily as he emerged from the mansion. Choji and Tenten greeted Gaara as well – the former ignored the newcomer completely after greeting him, and the latter gave all his attention back to the food inside the house.

"Sabaku," Sasuke greeted the newcomer with indifference, meeting the other's aquamarine eye.

There was a flash of emotion in the redhead's eyes that quickly vanished. "Uchiha," he replied, his voice deep and cold.

"Gaara, that girl is Sakura Haruno. She just moved here recently," Temari piped in, pointing to Sakura who's standing quietly beside her boyfriend. Gaara just glanced at her then dismissed her, as if she's not worth a lengthy inspection. "And she's Sasuke's girlfriend," Temari added, amused.

That caught Gaara's curiosity, as he once looked at the pink-haired girl again. "Uchiha, you never told me."

Sasuke glared, but the other seemed unfazed with his deadly Uchiha glare. "There's no reason to tell you."

Gaara smirked, striding purposefully toward the frozen girl. "Thank you for coming into Sasuke's life, Ms. Haruno," he said, eyeing the pretty girl seriously.

"I-I… You're welcome," she replied. She could feel her face getting warm with the intensity of his gaze.

"Get the hell away from her, Sabaku," Sasuke growled.

"She's all yours, Uchiha. I'm not interested with the likes of her," the redhead replied. Sakura frowned at those words. 'What is my kind?' she thought.

"This is getting troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled out from nowhere.

"GAARA!" someone shouted. A blur of gold passed them, ending with Naruto engulfing the redhead in a bone-crushing hug.

"The hell, blondie! If you intend to damage your work, you can just give it to me okay?" Kiba shouted, carrying the full weight of a 1 meter by 1 meter canvas from where Naruto suddenly left him by himself.

"Who says he'll give that to you, dog breath?" Ino bellowed from behind.

"Says me!"

"Stop dreaming Kiba!"

"Who's dreaming between the two of us?!"

"Naruto!" Ino whined. She and Kiba both glanced to their friend. "OH!" both exclaimed when they saw the new person in front of them.

Naruto was hugging the life out of Gaara. "Welcome back! I missed you!" he shouted with excitement before pulling himself out of the embrace.

Sea-colored eye softened and a gentle smile appeared on Gaara's lips. "I missed you too, Naruto. Five years is long indeed."

"Hey Sabaku!" Kiba greeted, saluting slightly.

Ino smiled and bowed in greeting. "Glad you're back!"

The redhead's aura further lightened up as he nodded back in greeting. "Where's Aunt Kushina?"

"I'm here, Gaara," someone from behind replied. Kushina walked to the stoic redhead and gave him a warm embrace. "Stay for dinner, will you?"

"Yes auntie," Gaara answered. Everyone saw the gentle smile that lit up his face as Naruto hugged him in delight once more, before the excited blond pulled him to an unknown destination.

Gaara was staying indeed.

**000Authors Note000**

Sorry for this short chapter. And lots of hugs to my reviewer. XD

Story updated for my wonderful reviewer **Angel** who has no email add for me to reply and **Interrogated Pyjamas**, thanks for the support.

Next Chapter: Gaara Sabaku


	4. Gaara Sabaku

**More than Friends**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

_**Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori (lots of love!!)**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**Gaara Sabaku**

_-------SasuNaru is Love-----_

"_Yes auntie," Gaara answered. Everyone saw the gentle smile that lit up his face as Naruto hugged him in delight once more, before the excited blond pulled him to an unknown destination. _

_Gaara was staying indeed._

----GaaNaru is special friendship---

Gaara stayed that night at the Namikaze residence. Sasuke Uchiha was also present with his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. After dropping off his luggage earlier at their house, Gaara had driven straight to his favorite person's place. His parents had sent him abroad to study as well as to observe their flourishing oil business there. Though he was the youngest among the Sabakus, his father had insisted to put the responsibility of being the next CEO of the company on his shoulders; not that Kankuro or Temari were unreliable, but as it was his mother who brought the Sabakus more than enough share of their current wealth, and Gaara's mother wanted to hand the company management down to her only blood son.

It's not that Gaara's mother mistreated his elder siblings - in fact, she took care of them as though they were her own. He was the most favorite and his siblings understood it. His father also approved of the idea, saying something about his intelligence and maturity as compared to Kankuro, who can be stupid at times, and Temari, who's the only girl around and therefore did not carry much clout, in his opinion. His siblings never troubled themselves about future - they act what people around their age were expected to and never bothered themselves with business. And that's what made Gaara Sabaku different.

Though the youngest, his two older siblings respected him and regarded him with utmost esteem – partly because of his short temper but mostly due to his decisions in everything when their parents were not around. The burden of everyone's expectation made him lost his childhood – sometimes he just wanted to give up, but where would it lead? The lost of his innocence as a child made him unyielding, and all the strain he felt were instead focused on his preferred sport he mastered – aikido and taekwondo.

Gaara had never been a friendly child. He was quiet, withdrawn, and everyone kept their distance from him because of his short temperament. It's not that he disliked everyone, but if no one could stand what he really was, no one deserved his affection – until a boy named Namikaze Naruto came to his life.

On his first year in elementary, Gaara met him - a beautiful boy with soulful summer blue eyes and hair the color of the sun. Even with his smoldering glare, Naruto approached him that time and started talking to him like they were friends. He kept tailing him during their break and blubbered incoherent thoughts about anything. Naruto's innocence and energy attracted him, and even if it's just for a short time, he experienced what it was like to be a child whenever he was with the engaging, beautiful boy.

Gaara was charmed by the boy's personality and he really wanted the golden bundle of energy to be his, but the insistent presence of the raven-haired kid around his favorite person bothered him – a lot. He would often find himself competing for the blond's attention against the other boy; most of the time they ended up fighting and rolling on the ground with Naruto screaming behind them. In the end, he and the youngest Uchiha were forced to be grouped together with Naruto just so the fighting would stop and their teachers' migraine would cease. Naruto, on the other hand, kept checking on them, his wide blue eyes inspecting their bruises. He would often cry just because he thought they were in pain and he couldn't do anything about it.

Naruto often divided his attention between them, because even though he's slow at times, the golden-haired boy understood that both of his best friends wanted his attention even though he didn't really understand why. Gaara often stayed with the Namikaze's more than on their own place too, and the fact that his mother, Naruto's mom and Uchiha's mom were close friends made it easier for him to stay over the Namikaze's warm home without coming up with too much excuses.

The Namikaze's pets were also bought together along with his own eagle. Kyu and Ubi were just cubs then, and his eaglet, which he named Shukaku, were bought at the same time. Naruto, Sasuke, and he often played around with the animals since Sasuke's been forbidden to buy any. Not that he'd like to have a pet too, anyway.

During their adolescent years, he never got comfortable with the youngest Uchiha and only bore his presence because of Naruto. When the time came when his parents decided to send him away, he accepted defeat against the smirking boy – but only for a time. Naruto didn't watch him leave and he heard from Temari that Naruto missed school for a week sulking because of his absence. He really cared about that boy, so even against his pride he contacted Sasuke and told him to cheer Naruto up. He received a cold response: 'You don't need to tell me. He ONLY needs me after all.' That was the first and last time he called the conceited boy. And now he's back to continue where he and Naruto had left off before.

Gaara slightly smirked while watching the pink-haired teen around her beloved boyfriend. _Who would have thought he'd find himself a situation here in his favor?_

---GaaNaru is a special bond---

"Are you back for good?" Kushina asked the red-haired boy who, by then, was staring blankly in front of him where her niece was sitting together with her boyfriend. Gaara slowly looked up at her; his eyes softened just a little.

"Yes auntie. I insisted that I have my final year back here. I'm planning to go to a university where Naruto will be going. Mother seems okay with it as long as I'm majoring in Engineering Management."

"That's nice. Naruto will have someone to keep himself away from trouble," Minato replied in a teasing voice.

"Dad!!! Stop being mean," Naruto whined, puffing his cheeks. He turned to the redhead. "So are you going to stay here for the night, Gaara?" Naruto asked, eyeing his long lost best friend happily.

A small smile graced Gaara's lips. "If you want to," he replied, his aquamarine eye traveling in front of him and meeting Sasuke's smoldering onyx ones. "But if Uchiha's staying, then – "

"No, Sasuke-teme's not staying," Naruto replied cheekily. "Right Sasuke?"

"What are you saying, dobe?" Sasuke growled. He'd been watching everything since Gaara arrived and he didn't like where it's leading. It's like his favorite toy was slowly being taken away from him but he couldn't do anything, as though he's been cuffed and cannot move to defend what was his.

"Eh, teme! It's almost a week since you last slept here. Besides, you should give some of your time to Sakura, you've been neglecting her. I don't like it when you disregard Sakura like that. She's my cousin, after all," Naruto replied, a lace of ache slightly tinting his voice as his joyful appearance deceived everyone who didn't know him that well. Gaara frowned. Sasuke growled.

"Yes, Naruto's right, Sasuke," Sakura answered, smiling appreciatively at the blond teen. "Besides, it's not proper for you to sleep with Naruto since he's a boy and –"

"That doesn't apply to everyone, Haruno." Gaara butted in, cutting his food slowly.

"I didn't mean it like that, Gaara – "

"Sabaku to you, miss," Gaara continued, staring blankly at the embarrassed girl in front of him.

"Ahem," Minato interrupted. He had started to feel the familiar tension whenever his son, Gaara, and Sasuke were inside the same room. "Who wants some dessert?"

Sasuke glared daggers to the red-haired teen who was smirking back at him. With jaws locked and hands clenched, Sasuke looked ready to kill. But who was he kidding, anyway? Gaara's used to him and the probability of him winning this round was zero.

---SasuNaru is Love—

It was already past ten o'clock. Sakura's been insisting to go home but he was not in the mood to leave the house yet. The mistress and master of the mansion were already off to bed, and Naruto was the only one entertaining them in the receiving area. Gaara's been long gone, disappearing in one of the multiple guestrooms of the house. Since Sasuke knew better, the red-haired teen's probably sprawled on Naruto's own bed by the time already, and that was what's making him adamant about leaving. In times like this, Sasuke wished he had no girlfriend and that he never met Sakura. But what can he do? He couldn't drop his beloved girlfriend just like that because of his old rival's presence.

Sasuke was comfortably sitting in one of the chairs, Sakura's head resting on his shoulder half asleep. Naruto was sitting opposite him, stroking Kyu's mane since Ubi had accompanied Gaara somewhere. Sasuke noticed that the gloomy aura that's been around his best friend for weeks now had already been lifted – there's a peaceful and jovial look on his handsome face.

He should be happy that Naruto seemed delighted with Gaara's presence; after all, he knew he'd been neglecting Naruto since he'd been with Sakura and that with Gaara in town, Naruto won't be so miserable anymore. But he's not. He knew it's not just because of the old rivalry of who's Naruto's real best friend, or the fact that Gaara gets on his nerve – he just didn't know how to place what he's feeling and Sasuke Uchiha was scared.

"Teme, why don't you bring Sakura home? She looks tired," Naruto said, glancing worriedly over his girlfriend.

"Later," Sasuke briefly replied.

"Later? It's already past ten o'clock! Tsunade-baachan might get mad at you."

"She's on hospital duty for the night," he answered again, not meeting his best friend's eyes while he rested his gaze over the ceiling. "You look happy, dobe."

"Shouldn't I be? Gaara's here after all," Naruto replied, happiness evident in his voice. "This is the most amazing thing that happened this year, don't you think? I mean, of course having Sakura is good too."

"Hn."

"Itachi will be home tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

"You should get some rest then. When Itachi's around you seem to forget what sleeping means, especially now that you're sleeping back at your place."

"If they just quit talking about horrible things, I'm pretty sure I'll get enough sleep. But you know how my big brother is, and his friends don't help my impression either," Sasuke replied, closing his eyes in the process. "Maybe I should start sleeping here again, what do you think?"

"Huh? Uhm, it's not that I don't want it, Sasuke, but Sakura's right. It's not proper for you to stay here with me. She's your girlfriend, after all. I can ask Tsunade-baachan if you could stay with them, though, and I'm sure that's not going to be a problem seeing as Sakura's your girlfriend already and –"

"Breathe, dobe, breathe," Sasuke teased, eyes still closed but a small smile forming on his lips.

"Asshole."

"Moron."

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

"But if you want, you're always welcome to stay here. There are lots of unused rooms around. It's just that having you and Gaara in the same place is quite, uhm, well, troublesome."

"We're not kids anymore, Naruto, if that's what you're worried about. Besides, Sabaku's only staying for the night."

"Erm, no. Mom called over the Sabaku's earlier and I heard her asking if Gaara can stay here as long as he wanted to, and it seems Gaara welcomes the idea too. I guess it's cool; it's been what, five years since he's gone? We have lots of catching up to do."

"Are you throwing me out of the way, dobe?" Sasuke asked, one of his eyes snapping open, glancing toward the boy in front of him.

"What are you saying? I'm not throwing you out of the way! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And that's plain crazy, teme; you're like my brother already," Naruto replied, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, we should know where we should stand now. You already have your girlfriend; things can't be the same anymore," Naruto explained, his heart clenching painfully in his chest while he tried to convince himself with the words he was saying. He quickly glanced toward the pink-haired girl, watching how Sakura was curled warmly under Sasuke's arm sleeping like a baby.

Naruto had been trying his best to understand, to become mature. It's not like he's pushing his best friend away, but he needed to before he became more attached than he already was, which will only end up hurting him more. And now that Gaara was here, Naruto knew everything will be easier. Gaara could fill that spot Sasuke had left – of course, until the red-haired teen found his own haven in someone else's arms, too.

"It's already late, Naruto," someone from behind him spoke. Naruto looked up only to be met by Gaara's soft gaze.

Sasuke opened both his eyes when he heard Gaara's deep, strangely warm voice. He started seething once more with the scene in front of him. Gaara was looking down at Naruto while the blond boy was looking up at him – their personal bubbles were almost taken by the other. He stared stoically while the redhead smiled warmly at his best friend before Gaara pulled his head back away from Naruto's face. He walked in front of them, his arms folded in front of his chest when Sasuke looked at him.

"It's late, Uchiha, and you're keeping Naruto up. And your girlfriend needs her beauty sleep," Gaara said. He was already wearing his sleep attire, a loose pair of green boxers and tight, sleeveless white shirt, his hair still wet from his shower.

Sasuke refused to answer him as he gathered Sakura in his arms and proceeded out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Naruto."

"Nah, Gaara can drive me to school tomorrow. You don't need to come here to pick me up after Sakura. We'll just be late like last week," Naruto answered in dismissal. He saw the flicker of hurt and confusion that passed Sasuke's eyes but he refused to acknowledge it. He had enough, and he's not going to be a third wheel anymore. If Sasuke was happy with Sakura, by all means he's not going to force himself in between them.

"Goodnight then, dobe," Sasuke whispered as he walked completely out of the house, a servant trailing behind him.

---SasuNaru---

Unlike Sasuke, Gaara just nodded when Kushina told him where his room was before proceeding directly to Naruto's room. Kushina laughed a little as she watched the stoic redhead enter her son's room with his bag of belongings brought earlier by his sister Temari.

"Do you know what's going on?" Minato asked his wife, who switched the television open in front of them and changed its channel to the fashion channel. His wife settled herself beside him and snuggled comfortably under his arms.

"Yes."

"And you're not doing anything?"

"What can I do, honey? It's their life," Kushina replied, glancing at her husband before continuing. "Sasuke has a girlfriend, and his girlfriend is our niece. What can I do about that? Sasuke chose it and it seems he really likes Sakura. It hurts me that Naruto is hurting without knowing why, and Sasuke betrayed my expectation. But it's alright, we cannot control their wants nor their life. Maybe we're wrong about our assumption, maybe Sasuke just really sees Naruto like a brother and nothing more," she finished softly, sighing at the same time.

Minato sighed, ruffling his golden hair in annoyance. "At least Gaara is back -"

"- just in time," Kushina continued, nodding her head in agreement, "With him around, Naruto will surely find it easier to loosen some of his bond with Sasuke. Gaara after all holds a special part in our Naruto's heart too."

"I hope everything will be okay, then."

"Time will tell, honey. Maybe time will make them realize everything."

--GaaNaru is Understanding---

"Soooo…. How's back there? I know you've been emailing me regularly but I wanted to hear it from you directly," Naruto asked, settling himself on his bed with his eyes glowing in excitement.

Gaara smiled slightly. His most favorite person hadn't change a bit. His childlike innocence was still there. "What can I say, Naruto? It's okay. I aced all my exams, I got a golden report card, I watched over our business… stuff like that."

"And friends or probably girlfriend?"

The red-haired teen chuckled slightly with the question. He leaned back on the fluffy pillow and closed his eyes. "Friends? You know I don't like making friends. And girlfriend? That's an absurd question, Naruto," he answered softly.

"Oh, come on, Gaara, there must be something exciting that happened when you're there. It's five years! And it's not absurd! Look at the bastard. I never expected him to have a girlfriend with his asshole attitude, but now he has Sakura."

"Sorry Naruto, there's really nothing. Unless you wanted me to tell you all the emails I have sent you. And I don't think I'm going to have a girlfriend, I already have you after all," Gaara answered in straightforward manner, slightly massaging his forehead in amused exasperation with how the conversation was turning out.

Naruto felt himself blush a little and his heart started to thump a little wilder. Of course he was happy – Gaara just told him he's the most important person in his life! Well, that's how he interpreted it and it flattered and warmed him. "T-Thanks," he answered timidly.

"Let's go to sleep now, Naruto. I'm a bit tired," Gaara said softly, sinking on the soft cushion as his eyes closed.

"Okay. Goodnight, Gaara," Naruto answered, switching off the night light above him. He tucked himself under his thick comforter, hugging his favorite plushy in his arms.

"Goodnight, Naruto," Gaara replied in a gentle whisper, closing the gap between them and cuddling the smaller boy in his arm. His breath brushed slightly on Naruto's cheek as he lulled himself to sleep.

Naruto could feel the thundering in his heart – it's been a week since he felt a living blanket around him and it really felt good to have it once again, though it came from a different person. He couldn't smell the usual fresh scent of his raven-haired best friend, but he could smell the more nostalgic scent of Gaara – the breeze that perfumed the sea.

Naruto scooted closer to his human blanket and closed his eyes with a promise of a better tomorrow and, hopefully, a start of letting go. Before he lost his consciousness, Naruto felt the kiss of the _sea _wind on his cheek, murmuring an assurance of forever.

---Itachi---

Sasuke was silent the whole ride. His chest was painfully twisting and he would have cried if he's too weak to control his emotion. During the whole day in school, Naruto was always with Gaara – to his girlfriend's delight, of course. He'd be exaggerating if he said Naruto ignored him – in fact, the blond boy still divided his attention between him and Gaara like he used to do, but this time, Naruto purposely ditched him whenever Sakura was around.

When he confronted him about it, Naruto calmly explained to him that _everything changes. That he has Sakura and his girlfriend should be his priority and that Naruto is only the best friend. Only his best friend._

Admittedly, Naruto was right. But he never thought that having a girlfriend would change what he had nurtured with Naruto. It didn't make sense. Naruto and Sakura were on different levels, and the question that bugged him was who's on the first and who's on the second. After all, nothing can be on the same level at the same time. But Sasuke Uchiha didn't _want_ to choose – he wanted both, but can he have it?

Naruto was clearly showing him that he's okay being the second best, but it only meant that Sasuke was also on his second priority list and that won't do, especially now that Gaara was around. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance and confusion. He tightened his grip on his steering wheel.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura inquired, her sparkling emerald eyes staring at him with worry.

Sasuke sighed. "Nothing. Just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But you don't look okay."

"I'm fine."

"But Sasuke – "

"Sakura, I'm fine," he answered firmly this time, his tone sounding colder than he meant.

"O-okay," Sakura replied, glancing at him once before settling her gaze again outside the window.

When they reached his place, Sasuke noted the cars parked outside. He quickly led Sakura inside his house, only to be greeted by his big brother's creepy friend. The man with washed-out blond hair enfolded him in a huge hug.

"Hey, little Itachi! I missed you, un," Deidara said, releasing him and holding him at an arm's length and inspecting him with delight.

Sasuke pushed the other's arm away from him and glared. "Don't do that again." He glared dangerously. "And I'm not little Itachi."

"Stop that if you still want to see tomorrow, Dei. He's an Uchiha, after all," Kisame said, his unnaturally blue figure coming out of nowhere. "How are you, Sasuke?"

"Fine," he answered quietly.

"Who's the girl?" Kisame asked, nodding behind him. Deidara looked at the pink-haired girl too, inspecting the girl. He never met her before.

"Sakura," Sasuke answered nonchalantly. Sakura moved behind him, hiding from the bizarre friends of her boyfriend's big brother.

"Hmm," Kisame hummed, his eyes lingering only for a second before settling himself on a chair. There's a small frown of disapproval on his face. Deidara followed shortly after a more detailed scrutiny.

"Where's Naruto?" someone from behind him asked, and even before Itachi walked in Sasuke already knew who it was. Itachi's voice was cold, authoritative, and direct.

"Yes, where's that cute lively ball of sunshine, un?" Deidra asked too, his eyes stealing a quick glance towards Sakura.

"Still at school with Sabaku."

"So my cousin had arrived already," Sasori answered, walking in with a glass of wine in each hand.

"Tell Naruto I'm here," Itachi instructed, turning away from his bother, not even glancing at the girl behind him.

Sasuke frowned. "Itachi, I want you to meet Sakura," he said, calling to his brother who completely ignored his guest.

Itachi sat himself on one of the chairs, crossing his legs and leaning more comfortably on his back. Sasori handed him a glass half-filled with red wine. "And she's your –?"

"Sakura's my girlfriend," Sasuke replied, ignoring the surprised looks of his brother's colleagues.

"Hmmm," Itachi muttered, drinking before answering. Not once did his eyes land on his brother's so-called girlfriend. "Are you done introducing? I expected Naruto to be with you this afternoon Sasuke, not with anyone I'm not interested in," Itachi continued. Some of his comrades nodded, frowning at him too. "If you just told me you're going to have girlfriend here, then there was no reason for you to deny Dad's request to study abroad, seeing as you can now form a more intimate relationship with anyone other than with Naruto-kun."

Sasuke just stared at his brother; he could feel Sakura's rising anxiety behind him. His brother never raised his voice on him, but when he called Sasuke by his name, it only signified he's upset with something the younger Uchiha did – and he knew why. Itachi not only have a soft spot for his best friend, but he treated Naruto more of a younger brother than he did Sasuke. Itachi could only be seen smiling and completely free from any worries when he's around Naruto, and his companions seemed to be at ease with him too. There's no looming, deadly aura like the group usually had when they're together, and Sasuke believed that Itachi only ever visited just to see his best friend, and unload the group's negative feeling to be erased by Naruto's more positive aura.

Sasuke had no detailed idea what his brother's group did, but he knew it's something underground – deep, dark, and mysterious. His father and mother just gave in to his brother's decision, and Sasuke believed that their choice was right. He couldn't imagine what his brother would have done if he had not been allowed to express his insanity outside Uchiha boundaries. Not that his brother was really insane – Itachi's just as peculiar as his friends.

"Naruto will come, he's been expecting you," Sasuke replied in confirmation.

"You're going to send Sasuke abroad?!" Sakura exclaimed, coming out from behind her boyfriend. "You can't! It seems you don't like me but – "

"It's not seem, I really don't like you." Itachi sneered, his glare intensifying. _How dare this girl shout at me_, he thought.

Sasuke was too surprised to speak. He never thought Sakura would holler like that in front of his brother. "Sakura," he hissed, pulling his girlfriend behind him.

"But Sasuke!"

"Enough! Sasuke, get your friend out of here. And please enlighten her about your brother." Kisame growled in a controlled tone.

Sasuke nodded, dragging the emotional girl behind him.

"We'll talk later when you're with Naruto, un," Deidara called out more cheerfully as the young couple left.

"I thought your brother is a genius like you, Itachi. How come he ended up with that pink-haired bimbo?" Sasori asked the frowning raven-haired man.

"Yeah, un. I thought he's the first one to realize his real relationship with sunshine."

"I'm going up, I need a rest. Sasuke just gave me a headache. My little brother can be really foolish at times," Itachi answered, standing up from his seat, leaving his wondering company behind.

----Authors Note---

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED IN ALL ASPECT**

**Sorry for the lateness and lots of love to all of my reviewers**

**Thanks to: Angel for the continous support**

**Hic Iacet Mori - for always giving some of your time to my stupid chapters XD hehehe**


	5. Itachi Uchiha

**More than Friends**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

**_Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori (love love)_**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Itachi Uchiha**

_-------SasuNaru is Love-----_

After driving his girlfriend home, Sasuke called his best friend's phone to remind Naruto about his brother. The phone rang twice before the familiar voice of the energetic blond answered him.

"Dobe," he greeted.

"Oi, what's up? I'm going to your place right now, are you there?" came the enthusiastic questions from the other end.

"Good. Itachi's been looking for you."

"Heh, of course. I bet he misses me so much, ne?"

"Stop flattering yourself, dobe."

"Why don't you just accept it, bastard. Itachi-nii loves me!" Naruto replied. Sasuke could almost see his best friend's comical actions while saying it, his tongue sticking out like a child's.

"Whatever. Just don't let him drag you inside his room. You know how perverted big brother can be sometimes, especially around you."

"Huh? Hmm… Itachi-nii's not like that! He's just too sweet at times."

"Stop being stupid will you, dobe?"

"Stop worrying too much. I can take care of myself. Where are you, anyhow?"

"Sakura's place. I just had to drop her before Itachi loses his patience."

"So, Itachi-nii already met Sakura-chan."

"Hn," came Sasuke's small reply of affirmation.

"Well, just come here sooner. I don't want to be trapped under Itachi-nii's friends. Much as I love them, they can be really creepy and weird at times, especially Deidara-nii the 'un' man. I can't stand the way he looks at me sometimes, like he wanted to eat me or something, you know."

"Where's Gaara?"

"Sleeping. He said he's still tired with jetlag and everything."

"Good. I'll see you in a minute or so," Sasuke said. He shut off his phone and drove his way back home.

--SasuNaru--

Naruto rang the bell in front of the Uchiha's huge steel gate. The sky was already a mixture of different hues – from gray to orange, purple to red, and dashes of sky blue and roset pink. The late afternoon temperature was cold, and crisp wind blew on his navy shirt.

A tall, gray-haired man opened the visitor's entrance, dressed in a formal suit and a rigid look on his face. The older man, Coltrane, was the Uchiha's butler. Coltrane's stony look softened when he saw Naruto. A simple smile lightened his wrinkled face and he slightly bowed in respect.

"Good afternoon, young master Naruto. Master Itachi has been waiting for you," the gray-haired man announced with his monotonous voice.

"Good afternoon to you too!" Naruto greeted, grinning back at the older man with his famous megawatt smile.

Coltrane smiled once more, his stiff posture relaxing slightly as he led his Master's treasured person inside. "This way, sir."

Naruto bounded happily toward the enormous, elegant mansion in the middle of the immense Uchiha estate. The walk was long before one can reach the proud manor – the road was lined with maple trees at both sides, and the rest of the open land had different colorful trees thriving within it, such as cherry blossoms, plum blossoms, peaches, sweet smelling pines, huge oaks, acacias, and others.

Naruto recalled the time when he and his friends used to run around the place – playing hide and seek at night, climbing the trees, or just plainly running around for fun. Once, he even lost his way around the vast land, which had put the whole Uchiha household in panic. If not for Kyu and Ubi, he knew he'll be spending the whole night alone in that garden, only under the protection of one weeping willow in the middle of the ground.

Beautiful maple leaves rained around him, and the arresting sunset gave him an exceptional appearance of a wood nymph despite his clothes. Naruto noted the expensive cars park in front of the stoned mansion; he gazed up at the tall building looming down on him with its intimidating appearance. If he hadn't been used to the mansion's façade or the people living within, he's sure to assume that vampires resided inside it.

A smiling figure watched him from above as he walked lazily around, taking his time to inspect the garden. Coltrane left as he headed inside, finding his way toward the receiving area where he was sure everyone was. And as he expected, before he could even step inside, a bouncing ball of yellow engulfed him in a tight hug with a shout of "I MISSED YOU SUNSHINE!" on his ear. Naruto was sure he had gone deaf after that.

He was already suffocating before someone with more sense pulled the clay lover away from him. Wheezing, he watched as Kisame restrained the whining older blond from cuddling him any further.

"Stop it, Dei. Do you want Naruto to die?" Kisame asked, and from this query, Deidara seemed to calm. He pouted, though, as he stole glances of adoration to the gasping, golden boy.

"No, un," he answered, shaking his head contritely. "I just missed Sunshine, un."

"We all do," Kisame answered, letting the smaller male go after he was sure that the blond would do nothing else to put the boy in any danger. He smiled to the unusually quiet 'sunshine,' as Deidara often called the younger blond. "How are you Naruto?" he asked, swiftly tousling the teen's hair.

"I'm good!" Naruto replied enthusiastically. Sasori smiled at him and Naruto nodded back in greeting. "So, where's Itachi-nii?"

"He's up, but I'm sure Coltrane already woke him up. He's been expecting you to greet him here when he arrived," Sasori told him, taking a sip on his drink.

"Yeah, un. And he got nutty over the pink-haired chick little Itachi brought with him, un," Deidara added.

"So you guys already met Sakura? She's really pretty, isn't she? She looks good together with Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked excitedly, settling himself on one of the black leather chairs.

"Well, she is pretty…" Kisame answered thoughtfully. "And she does complement Sasuke."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan is really nice and sweet," Naruto added, a wistful smile on his face.

"Right, but I don't like her to be with Sasuke, un," Deidara answered in a huff. "And I think she's going to have a hell of a time with Itachi IF ever they end up with each other, un."

"Why? What's wrong with Sakura? Did she do something awkward around Itachi-nii?"

"A bit. But that's not the point here, Naruto. Sasuke and her just don't look… well, _right_." Kisame explained, trying his best to point out what he meant but, knowing the boy's naiveté too well, he knew that he's only trying his luck.

Naruto knotted his brows, trying to understand before deciding to set it aside for some other time. "So, you guys. Where's my gift?" he asked, smiling cheekily at his elders.

Sasori rolled his eyes but started taking something out of his pocket. Deidara, on the other hand, quickly dragged one of his unpacked bags beside him as the guest rooms were still being tidied up. He began rummaging inside with a gleeful smile on his face. Kisame handed his gift to his adopted little brother.

"You're going to like mine best!" Deidara exclaimed, still sifting through the depths of his bottomless bag.

Naruto inspected the glistening, samurai blade Kisame gave to him. There was a distinct marking on it and, judged by his artistic eyes, he was aware that it was an antique collector's item. "Thanks so much, Kisame-nii! I love it. Where did you get this?"

"Let just say I won it in a bet," Kisame answered, smiling slightly. His razor sharp teeth were showing.

Naruto nodded. He knew that there's no sense digging any information out of the Akatsuki, after all. Sasori, meanwhile, gave him a wooden puppet from Italy. Naruto already had five from the said redhead, and the exquisite puppet in his hand would be the sixth.

A shout of delight came from Deidara when he handed him a box of white clay. Naruto forced himself a cheerful smile while thanking the ecstatic older blond for his gift.

"Hey," someone greeted from behind. Naruto looked around, jumping to his feet and giving his favorite oniichan a warm hug.

"Itachi!" he squealed happily.

Sasuke came in at the same time, scowling with unhappiness at his brother who was still keeping Naruto in his arms, even though the young blond was already done embracing him. Itachi stole a quick glance to his 'real' younger brother and smirked.

"I'm glad you dropped her home," Itachi commented.

"Mom's expecting you for dinner tonight. She's so excited to see you all again. Though I'm sure she'll be disappointed since some of you are missing," Naruto remarked.

"Good. Call auntie and say we'll be there, Naruto-kun," Itachi said, his voice soft as he spoke to the cerulean-eyed boy. "Sasuke, take Naruto to your room," Itachi commanded, before turning to his friends with a none too pleasant expression.

"Let's go, dobe," the raven-haired teen called out, dragging his best friend out of the room. He's sure it's his big brother's 'business' again.

---SasuNaru---

Sasuke's room was dark, painted with royal blue and tones of black. It was spacious and its wide window opened to the estates' garden with its walls of plants expertly trimmed by professional gardeners, a huge puzzle intricately made around a giant fountain standing in the middle of it.

The soft glow of the dying afternoon sun cascaded down the window floor, and light spilled to the huge, four-poster bed dominating the middle of the room. There were rows of books on the shelves by the wall; a study table sat in a corner, a lush maroon carpet draped the floor, and one of Naruto's abstract paintings had its place of honor by the head of the bed.

Once they stepped inside, Sasuke locked the door and lay on his bed, his gaze following his best friend's movement. Naruto was calling on his phone while settling himself by the window, leaning by the pane as he waited for his call to be answered. Sasuke closed his eyes, pushed his shoes off, and completely climbed up on his bed in hopes of taking a nap before dinner.

He was about to doze off when Naruto's voice woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes and glared.

"What?!"

"Are you going to sleep on me, you bastard?" Naruto asked, sitting above the bed beside him. The flickering late afternoon glow reflected on him like a dying fire, light surrounding his golden hair like a halo.

"Will you give me a minute or two? I need to sleep," Sasuke answered, closing his eyes once again and letting the other boy do whatever he wanted.

After some time, he was rudely awakened again with his best friend's constant poking on his cheek. Sasuke growled, his dark eyes swirling in red. "Naruto," he warned dangerously.

"What?" his best friend asked, all innocence. "You told me a minute or two. It's five minutes already. So don't give me that Sharingan look, Sasuke, 'cause I'm way over being frightened by it," Naruto replied confidently. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance, knowing that the blond teen was saying the truth. There's no way in hell that _that_ could make him hurt Naruto, even in his most disturbed state.

"Can you give me at _least_ just a short time to nap, until dinner time?" Sasuke grumbled, annoyed.

"Then what am I to do, stare at you while you're sleeping, you asshole?" Naruto remarked, a slight displeasure touching his tone.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to bang his head to the nearest solid object or what, so before he could think of any more illogical thoughts, he pulled Naruto next to his, covering him with his arms and legs. "Now, dobe. Sleep."

"What the – bastard! Let me go!" Naruto cried, trying to free himself from his friend's grasp.

"No I won't. Not until I wake up. So will you _please_ give me minutes of silence?" Sasuke uttered wearily. School and Itachi had drained him, but the thoughts of Sakura, Gaara and Naruto exhausted him more than anything.

When his friend stopped wriggling, Sasuke managed to ignore his worrying thoughts and had the most comfortable sleep he had for weeks.

---SasuNaru--

Naruto stared quietly at the dark ceiling. The late sun was already gone, replaced by the stars filling the evening sky. He moved his head to his right, looking outside the window for some time. The night breeze brought in a few leaves from the nearby trees, landing on the carpeted floor. A single maple leaf reached near him and landed softly on his _arm-covered _chest. Naruto took the reddish-hued leaf away from his friend's pale arms and put it on the mahogany table beside the bed.

He could sense his best friend's heart softly thumping in his chest, could hear the gentle breathing on his ear, could feel the warm touch of the exposed skin next to his. Naruto looked to his left – even through the darkness of the early night, he could trace his best friend's breathtaking features with his eyes; thick, short eyelashes graced his ivory-pale cheeks, a perfectly sculpted nose, full, soft pink lips, well-chiseled face, and the soft, ebony hair falling on his face. Indeed, no female – or even some males – could resist his best friend's look despite his bastardly attitude.

Naruto vaguely smiled over his thoughts, though his bright cerulean eyes dulled faintly when a certain emerald-eyed girl flashed in his mind. His cousin was indeed the luckiest female alive for snagging his best friend's heart. All of Sasuke was hers and no one had the right to share him with her, and he, the best friend, only had Sasuke's excess time, the times when Sakura didn't need him that much.

Something throbbed painfully in his chest, a single tear falling out of his eye which he quickly brushed away. His breathing became uneven as he tried to control the whimpers from his mouth. Naruto's hands clenched painfully as he closed his eyes. He's hurting even only by thoughts, and he couldn't understand why this was so.

When a faint, almost audible whimper escaped his lips, Naruto carefully removed Sasuke's tangled limbs around him. He gently eased himself out of the bed and locked himself inside the private bathroom. With the light closed, Naruto slumped on the ground, hugging himself with his knees against his chest and crying the pain he's feeling away from his constricting heart.

As much as he wanted to pretend that everything's okay, he couldn't deny the fact that he's missing his Sasuke – his Sasuke, his and his alone and no one else's. But Naruto was not selfish – he would rather die than put his best friend in an unwanted position. He knew that Sasuke was happy with Sakura, and there's no way he would go in between them.

Naruto tugged on strands of his golden hair in confusion. His heart wanted what was his but his mind told him he couldn't have it. _There are things we cannot have,_ he remembered from a book he once read, and he wondered if this was one of those things.

"Time, I just need time," Naruto uttered to himself. He carefully switched on the light, pulling himself together as he splashed his face with cold water from the lavatory. The redness of his eyes slightly cleared, and Naruto was sure its puffiness would be gone before Sasuke wakes up.

--SasuNaru—

At the plaza, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto were sitting comfortably in their favorite fast food restaurant while waiting for their orders. Sasuke was sitting beside his girlfriend, Gaara across him sitting beside Naruto. Sakura and Naruto were talking about school while he and the red-haired teen quietly listened to their conversation.

When their orders were placed on the table, they all dug in on the oily fries and burgers. Sasuke watched with irritation whenever the blonde teen fed the redhead with fries dipped in his favorite sundae. Gaara just accepted it as though it was a normal occurrence to them. He had been slightly surprised since it's been some time since Naruto did that, but he chewed the food a bit eagerly without complaint. Much to Sakura's astonishment, of course.

"Naruto, don't you think it would upset Gaara-san's stomach? And well… do you really need to feed him?" Sakura asked the blonde teen, trying her best not to upset her cousin.

"Don't worry, Gaara's used to it," Naruto answered offhandedly.

"I see," Sakura replied, eyeing the two handsome young men in front of him with curiosity. She wondered if her boyfriend and her cousin used to do that before she came. It's not that she's not open to 'that' kind of relationship – she's merely not comfortable seeing it. Yes, she's aware of the bizarre relationship her cousin had with her boyfriend, and now with this dangerously handsome teen with them – she had heard it from her grandmother before, and her new peers had affirmed it already.

Sasuke was pulled out of his rampaging thoughts when Sakura offered to feed him too. He merely stared at his girlfriend and shook his head with a firm 'no'. Sakura frowned but quickly recovered from his rejection. When he looked up again, Naruto and Gaara were talking about something the redhead experienced when he was abroad. Naruto was laughing; his eyes sparkled with excitement and this time, Sasuke felt as though he couldn't reach their 'own' world anymore.

"Sakura, have you ridden a bicycle before?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend. There's no reason to be disturbed with something like that, anyway.

Emerald eyes looked up on him as Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm afraid of riding bikes," she answered honestly.

"I'll let you ride while I drive," Sasuke said, pulling his girlfriend up from her seat.

"But Sasuke!"

"Come on, this is going to be fun," he insisted. Sakura sighed then followed behind her boyfriend as he borrowed a rentable bicycle from the plaza management.

---SasuNaru--

Naruto watched miserably as his raven-haired best friend pedaled the bicycle around, his pretty girlfriend balanced in front of him squealing with laughter as they wheeled around the plaza proper. He munched on his fries unhappily, forcing his gaze away from the happy couple in front of him.

"You don't look okay and don't deny it," Gaara stated, noticing his forlorn look.

He looked up, meeting Gaara's penetrating gaze. "I – I, well…"

Gaara raised one of his almost non-existent eyebrows. "Stop being miserable because Uchiha neglected you. It's his loss, not yours."

"I know," Naruto answered dejectedly, slumping his shoulders down in defeat. "Do you think I'm being selfish, Gaara?"

"You're nothing next to that, Naruto. In fact, you often think of others before yourself. That's why you're hurting," Gaara answered softly, taking his friend's face on his hand and forcing him to look. "I'm still here. I'll help you."

Gaara's warm and caring hands caressing his cheeks soothed him. Naruto nodded with a composed smile. "Thank you, Gaara," he murmured, giving the other a full embrace.

Sasuke didn't miss the act. Without his consent, his eyes swirled in red as his jaw clenched. He had no reason to get upset, really, but it hurt him more than anything to watch how his most important someone was being slowly taken away from him without his consent. _Most important someone?_ he thought. Sasuke looked in front of him, at the pretty girl with engaging smile and glowing eyes who was his girlfriend. _She's my most important someone,_ he debated, yet his eyes drifted toward the relaxed blonde in Gaara's arms. _But who has my heart and soul?_ he asked himself, feeling strangely in pain. _Who?_

--Author's Note—

Next chapter: Revelation

_**Sneak Preview:**_

_He told him specifically to come on time. Only him, he told him that. He requested him that. Hadn't he made himself clear?_

Naruto looked around him. Most of the participants were already working on their pieces. He played on his materials, mixing the colorful oils without thinking. He looked up again – his parents were waving at him, together with Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. He smiled weakly at them. His eyes moved around. Itachi was standing on one corner with his friends. When they felt his gaze, the older Uchiha and his group smiled at him encouragingly and he gave a small smile back, earning him a deafening shout of "GO SUNSHINE, BEAT THEM ALL UN!"

He saw his friends too, cheering him silently since no one was allowed to disturb the painters on their work. Of course, Deidara had been thrown out of the room due to his act earlier. He looked back on his plain canvas. Just in front of him he saw Gaara leaning on one of the columns, his hands crossed on his chest. Naruto felt more at ease with Gaara's calm, sea-colored eyes comforting him. He began to stare on his canvas – though his heart was a bit heavy, he slowly found himself in his hypnotic trance as his mind clouded with Gaara's soft gaze. His hand moved on their own accord, splaying different hues on his soon to be masterpiece.

0ooo0

He woke up from his trance when he saw black and pink passed on his peripheral vision. He saw them. Sasuke nodded at him with encouragement, as did Sakura.

He looked back on his half-finished canvas then back to his best friend and his pink-haired girlfriend, his best friend who, by then, was ignoring him while Sakura was telling him something. He watched as the girl cuddled to Sasuke's arm, giving the raven-haired teen a warm squeeze. A tear fell down on his cheek.

Naruto quickly gathered his things in his arms and ran away from the competition, running to the back door and into his waiting car.

--Author's Note--

**I hope to see you on my next installment! More love to my reviewers and readers.**

**Chapter updated dedicated for my wonderful reviewer Angel. **


	6. Revelation

**More than Friends**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

_Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori_

**CHAPTER 6**

**Revelation**

_-------SasuNaru is Heart -- GaaNaru is Soul-----_

The school hallway came alive after the first ring of the bell signaling the lunch break. Students started pouring out from the classrooms, their voices filling the once quiet air. Some hang out by the locker area, while others waited for the rest of their friends by staying outside the classrooms and conversing with other student, or tormenting the unpopular students they encountered.

Naruto and Kiba's laughter stood out amidst the noise. Others looked at them in curiosity while the rest just ignored them. Though the two teens were known to be the school rascals, they still belonged to the most respected group in school. Add the fact that the golden-blonde boy was too charming to be bullied.

Naruto playfully punched his friend's arm after the dog lover was done telling his joke. A sharp slap on Kiba's head, though, brought him back to his senses. He turned around, scowling at whoever hit him hard.

"What the fu –" he cried, turning around with glare.

Ino's pissed off look welcomed him, her long bleached-blonde hair hanging loose behind her back. "You're too loud don't you know that?" she asked, scowling.

"So what? Are we in the library? Or inside the church?" Kiba fired back with sarcasm, a portion of elongated right canine tooth hanging out from his lips. "Besides, Naruto was loud too! Why am I the only one you're pestering, I-no?"

Shady blue eyes rolled. "Well du-uh, there's no way I'm hurting Naruto now Gaara is around. If you're brave enough then go hit Naruto for me."

Kiba quieted on that, stealing quick glances to the approaching auburn-haired teen. Gaara merely nodded at them in acknowledgement as he approached the blonde boy beside them. "I'll see you in canteen after a while. The Headmaster needed to see me to fix my late transferring."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Okay."

Gaara smiled slightly, and then turned around. His cool aquamarine eyes settled on his best friend's friends. "Keep him safe," he murmured almost in warning before leaving the two awestruck teens nodding vigorously in confirmation.

"Heh, you guys are so funny. Gaara won't hurt you. He's awfully nice!" Naruto exclaimed as he watched his friends pale a little with his bestfriend's presence.

"Easy for you to say since Gaara likes you tooooooo much," Kiba replied exaggeratedly. "He'll probably kill anyone who dares to look at you with a hint of evil intention."

"Shut up dog face, Gaara would never do such deed," the tanned blond replied in a huff; how anyone could accuse his Gaara to be murderous Naruto would never be know.

"Come on, Kiba, you can't argue with Naruto when it comes to Gaara and Sasuke. Are you a dimwit or what? That's already a fact since we're kids," Ino replied, tossing her shiny hair on her back. "Look, here comes Hinata and Neji!" Ino added, waving at their friends.

"Hey guys," Hinata greeted them shyly. Her petite frame looked more delicate beside her distant cousin Neji.

"Hey!" the others greeted back.

"Where're the rest?" Neji asked, looking around.

"We're here," Tenten replied, walking to them; Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, Chouji and Kankuro were with her. Shikamaru was yawning in boredom as always while Lee still has the youthful fire of spirit in his eyes.

"Good, I'm starving. Let's go," Kankuro said, patting his belly.

"But how about Sasuke and Sakura?" Temari asked, her eyes wandering around their big group.

"Sakura the forehead told me that they'll jut meet us in the cafeteria. So let's go," Ino answered in a sing-song voice.

"Can't you mention Sakura's name without being mean, Ino?" Tenten asked her softly.

"No!" came Ino's firm answer. "Come on, let's go before the food gets cold."

Kiba and Naruto exchanged glances before walking behind their friends.

--- SasuNaru –

"Where the hell is that bastardly best friend of yours, Naruto?" Ino screamed in frustration. Temari was trying to calm her down, pulling her back to her chair.

"Calm down, Ino. It's not Naruto's fault, okay?" Temari said.

"I know. But it's been what? Fifteen minutes?" Ino asked irritably.

"Yeah, but Sunshine has nothing to do with it, okay? So keep your mouth," Kiba retorted.

"Why don't you guys fall in line already? I'll go look for bastard," Naruto suggested. "Besides, I can't reach his phone too."

"Okay, I'll get you and Gaara something," Shikamaru said, putting his hands inside his trouser's pockets. The rest followed him while Temari, Hinata and Ino waited in their seats.

"Come back quickly," Ino called out, her irritation slightly ebbing from her features.

"Okay. Just tell Gaara?"

Hinata gently nodded. "Will do, Naruto-kun."

--SasuNaru—

Naruto sighed in frustration. He'd been running around the school, checking almost all the possible places where his friend would hang out, but he couldn't even see a glimpse of the ivory skin and ebony hair of his best friend or the pink hair of his partner. Dragging himself slowly while catching his breath, their homeroom teacher Iruka saw him.

"What are you doing all alone here, Naruto?" Iruka inquired.

"Well, uhm, actually I'm looking for Sasuke, sir," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck while he replied.

"Oh! I saw him and Ms. Haruno going up the rooftop earlier. Maybe they're still there, why don't you go check it out?"

"Thanks, Sir Iruka," he replied gratefully.

"Anytime, Naruto."

--GaaNaru—

Gaara was not happy with what he had witnessed. Before heading down the cafeteria, he saw his rival being dragged by his girlfriend to the rooftop of the building. Though usually indifferent with the other's action, his curiosity made him trail the youngest Uchiha atop the school roof, speculating over what they're going to do there.

Of course he shouldn't be astounded with what he witnessed once the lovers reached the privacy of the place. And seeing that the two teens were already 'lovers' as stated, there's no reason to be cross over their actions. He noted, though, how the bubblegum-haired girl was the one to initiate their activities. It's not really his concern; his anxiety, however, lie on his favorite person. And he hoped that Naruto was still with the rest when he reached them.

The moment he entered the huge cafeteria, he quickly stalked over their place, his eyes blank and his posture distant.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked quietly.

"He went out to get Sasuke. Why?" Neji answered coolly.

"This is not good," he uttered.

Different pairs of eye looked up on him, all of them waiting for his explanation. "Sasuke was with Sakura atop the building making out. I don't think Naruto would appreciate it if he saw them, especially since tomorrow is his competition," he said indifferently.

Their jaws slightly hung open, their eyes widening in disbelief – except Neji, Shikamaru and Shino, of course. The first person to recover was Kiba, abruptly pulling his mouth back in distress.

"We need to find Naruto, now," Kiba announced as he shook his head in disbelief. Everyone nodded, leaving their untouched lunches on the table.

--GaaNaru--

_I wonder what that bastard is doing up here, _Naruto thought while climbing up the stairs that lead to the school rooftop. The door was slightly ajar when he reached the last concrete step. The early afternoon wind blew in between the small opening, ruffling his naturally messy hair. His dark blue tie was somewhat loose and the first button of his short sleeve summer polo shirt was open and showing off a tan chest, midnight-blue silky slacks hugging his full behind.

His earlier good mood vanished when his blue eyes landed on an unexpected scene. Sakura's arms were around Sasuke's neck, pushing her body close to the young man. Their lips were locked and moving sensually – almost hungrily – together. His best friend's hands were resting on Sakura's small waist, caressing the shapely hips at the same time. Naruto felt he's intruding in his friend's privacy but he couldn't help himself.

He silently drew himself away from the sight, half-stumbling down the stairs. His right hand grasped his heaving chest, trying to pacify the painful constriction of his heart. Naruto closed his eyes, biting his lower lips and putting the image away from his brain but it only got clearer and clearer as he did.

He was aware that his best friend and his cousin were doing intimate activities, knowing that they're a couple, but he never thought that seeing them doing it would affect him this way. He tried to steady himself when he reached the last step, but he ended up weakly sitting on the ground, breathing deeply.

Naruto had no idea how long he was sitting there before he noticed a pair of cool, sea-colored eyes looking down at him. Gaara stooped before him, his gaze soft and understanding like always. He felt as if something was prodded on his eyes the way it stung. Warm, fresh tears slowly trickled down his cheeks.

"Naruto," Gaara murmured, pulling Naruto to his arms and cradling him like a child.

Naruto silently wept, pulling the redhead's warm and comfortable body to him as though it was his life jacket keeping him from drowning. "I don't understand," he whispered softly, his voice calm and in control even as his eyes continued to leak tears.

Gaara just sighed. "I'm here, Naruto. I'm here." With that Naruto's controlled cry came out, muffled by Gaara's shirt. Its soft, anguished call echoed in the quiet hallway of the floor.

--SasuNaru--

"Why? I just saw Naruto earlier in our second class. He's still acting like his usual hyperactive self, so what happened to him?" Sakura asked as the others stare at her indifferently. Hinata and Lee were the only ones who were smiling at her but the rest, especially Ino, were glaring daggers.

"Naruto is sick, and I don't think it's a good idea if you're to visit him," Ino answered with finality, turning away from her to look to the front of the room.

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"Go ask yourself, Uchiha," Kiba barked before frowning in frustration. He left the group to sit on his own chair, quieting down too.

"Are you all on drugs?" Sakura exclaimed in confusion.

Hinata sighed. "Naruto-kun is not feeling good after lunch so Gaara took him home. I don't think it's good if he stays here since we all know that the painting competition is tomorrow."

"Then why are you saying I can't visit him?" Sakura asked crossly.

"Because Naruto tends to be emotional when he's nervous. Sasuke should know that," Temari explained. "And mostly he only tolerates Gaara and Sasuke to be with him when he's on this mood, else he won't do anything acceptable on his work if he's upset."

"I'll check on him later," Sasuke said, sitting comfortably on his chair.

"That won't do, Sasuke. Gaara is already with him. He won't be alleviated by your and my brother's presence at the same time. He's too disturbed to balance you two," Kankuro joined in.

"But we're planning to stay at his place for the night. We're thinking that Gaara might have pacified Naruto by then so we can sleep over at his place. Maybe you guys can join us," Chouji cheerily said, trying to reduce the tension in the air.

"Maybe we will," Sakura replied, albeit still confused. She looked at her boyfriend, but Sasuke did not meet her gaze. Instead, the raven-haired teen turned outside the window, letting his mind fly away.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, walking away from them.

"Naruto's youthfulness should not expire; the spring of life within him is too beautiful to vanish," Lee commented to no one before walking back to his chair too.

Everyone started to sit on their assigned places; Hinata remained since she's already sitting on her permanent seat. She slowly reached Sasuke's arm, earning her a cold, inquiring gaze from the stoic young man. Hinata Hyuuga smiled kindly. "Sasuke, are you happy?" she asked, almost in a murmur, before withdrawing her hand. She turned her attention to the front of the room, just in time for Miss Kurenai to step inside their music class.

--- Itachi-nii --

Heartbreakingly wide blue eyes opened slowly. His room was dark but the night light outside his quarters gave a soft illumination on his place. Naruto shifted a little – though his bed can carry four people with their own comfortable spaces around them, he still found himself crowded by the three people around him. Gaara was sleeping on his left. Naruto's head was resting on the older boy's neck, Gaara's arms enfolding him in a comfortable hug. The redhead's quiet breath blew on his hair softly.

On his right, Hinata was laying on his side like a doll. Her long modest night gown covered her form from neck to toes, her long silky black hair splaying behind her. Her left hand was curled under her chin and her right hand was softly clutching the sleeve of his sleeping shirt. Beside Hinata was Ino, clutching her own pillow with her arms. Her pale hair was tied in braids, and she was clad in pink pajama with Minnie mouse theme.

Naruto slowly removed Gaara's body away from him, pushing his friend to the side. He quickly slid down his bed, trying his best not to disturb any occupants on it. Sleepy eyes softened once more as he watched the rest of his friends sleep on the floor with their own futon and comforter warming them up. He knew Temari was the only sensible one who used one of their guest rooms. His other best friend and _his_ girlfriend had gone back to Sasuke's place to settle for the night. Much to his relief.

He tiptoed around his room, grabbing his thin, hooded black jacket before climbing down his room's terrace until he reached the ground. His mother's garden was glowing under the beam of moonlight, and the only thing that could be heard were the night insects buzzing throughout the night.

Naruto hugged the jacket around him, placing the hood on his head. He quietly slipped out from their gate, momentarily gazing at the estate in front of their house with a look that was almost longing. With a heavy sigh, Naruto dragged himself slowly to the well-lit street, his gaze trailing to the star-filled sky.

After a long, chilly night walk, Naruto found himself sitting atop the hill overlooking the twinkling city outside their rich village. The silent weeping willow howled behind him as a gust of wind blew past. Naruto tugged his jacket closer to his body – this was his personal haven, where the old weeping willow was the only witness to his most depressing times that not even his closest confidante could understand.

Burying his head in between his arms, a warm hand touched his shoulder. Naruto looked up; a pair of red, swirling eyes gazed back at him.

"Itachi-nii?" he whispered in awe.

Itachi settled himself beside the younger boy, his eyes resting upon the midnight sky then down the city proper. His face remained impassive but his voice was gentle when he spoke.

"What are you doing here late this night, Naruto-kun?" he asked, stealing a glance to the boy next to him.

"I-I… well. I just wanted to clear my mind before tomorrow," Naruto answered, his eyes not leaving the dark sky.

"The pink-haired girl was sleeping at our place; I wonder how long she'll last the night with Deidara intentionally screaming obscenities outside my little brothers door."

Naruto smiled. "Deidara-nii can be really crazy."

"Sasuke is a fool, Naruto-kun. Forgive him. However, there's one thing I'm most certain about. He can live without the Haruno girl but he won't last a day without seeing you."

Naruto scratched his head, glancing at his adoptive older brother before sheepishly smiling. "I think Sasuke will learn it in time. After all, he's already realizing it now. Someday, he'll be able to live without me just the way it should be."

"Big words coming from you, Naruto-kun," Itachi said with a slight teasing tone.

The blonde teen blew his cheeks in annoyance. "I never thought you could be mean, Itachi-nii."

Itachi laughed. He rarely laughed, and mostly he found himself laughing happily when he's around Naruto. He hooked his right arm around the younger boy's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Maybe we should keep this night a secret; don't you think, Naruto-kun?"

The smaller boy nodded, his head resting on Itachi's shoulder as they both watched the meteor shower that brought more light to the sky. Naruto sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment but the next time he opened it, he found himself tucked under a black comforter with Itachi's back beside him.

--SasuNaru—

"That's unfair, Itachi!" Deidara whined. He forked his breakfast and pouted. "You should have shared Sunshine with us. Stop hoarding him!!"

Itachi glanced patiently to his comrade before continuing with his breakfast. Naruto was sitting beside him happily like a child, stuffing his mouth with his favorite ramen dish. Kisame and Sasori were amused, though they never thought that Itachi had Naruto with him in his bed that night. It's not that they suspected the eldest Uchiha of molesting the innocent teen; in fact, they knew how much Itachi cherished Naruto's innocence. It's just odd that he kept that information away from them.

"Don't be upset, Deidara," Itachi calmly said. "I just want to let Naruto-kun have a good night's sleep. I don't think it would be a good idea to leave him outside the chilly night to rest, don't you think?"

"But still!!" Deidara whined.

"Still what?" Sasuke asked, walking purposefully to the table with a sleepy Sakura behind him.

"Your brother is hoarding Sunshine!!! He slept with him!" Deidara cried like a child.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Good morning!" Naruto chirped in, waving at his best friend who was staring at him in disbelief.

"You slept with Itachi?" Sasuke growled, his dark brows furrowed.

"Yes, little brother. What's wrong with that?" Itachi asked, wiping his mouth with a white table napkin.

Naruto nodded cheerfully too. He had no idea why Sasuke was getting upset, but knowing his best friend can really be bastard at times, he just ignored it. "Itachi-nii, can I borrow your cell phone? I need to call home."

"Of course," the older man answered, completely ignoring his fuming brother and his sleep-hazed girlfriend.

Naruto bounded happily away from the dining room. He dialed his parent's cell phone number as he walked out to the open veranda to the estate's garden. After telling his mother he was at the Uchiha's and apologizing for not saying sooner, he quickly walked back inside but was hindered by his best friend glaring at him.

"What's with the look?" he asked innocently. "Don't you like seeing me when you wake up anymore, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face hardened on his first question but was quickly replaced with an astounded look on the second. "What are you saying, dobe? That's not it. The fact that you slept with Itachi offended me."

"How so?"

The raven teen sighed. "Just – just forget it."

"I don't think I'd like to forget it, bastard. Now tell me why."

"The point is, why did you seek Itachi's comfort when you went here?"

Fair eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Huh? I never came here to seek comfort from anyone. I just found myself waking up next to Itachi-nii after we talked last night. Maybe I fell asleep without me knowing it. Besides, if ever I did, who should I go for reassurance anyway? You? When I know you're with Sakura-chan? Deidara-nii? Kisame-nii? Sasori-nii?" Naruto asked bitterly. "Now will you excuse me? I need to prepare for this afternoon."

"Wait, Naruto," Sasuke called out, holding him by the wrist. He pulled his best friend close to him, engulfing him in an embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm just not comfortable seeing you getting excessively close to my brother. After all, he can be crazy when he wanted to," he whispered softly.

Sasuke felt his friend's breath hitched. He push Naruto back slightly, forcing him to meet his gaze. Naruto was indeed crying. "What's wrong dobe?" he asked gently.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing. Just promise me you'll come at my performance this afternoon."

Sasuke snorted. "What made you think I'll miss it?"

"Just promise. Be there on time. Be there, and if you can, go there alone," Naruto pleaded, his blue eyes darkening a bit.

Sasuke searched his friend's face; the dilating of Naruto's pupils only meant one thing. Whatever his best friend was requesting was very serious, so he slowly nodded. "Okay."

Naruto smiled, quickly brushing his tears away and pulling himself out of Sasuke's arm. The youngest Uchiha frowned.

"Sakura's here," Naruto said, nodding in acknowledgement as his cousin stepped in, a bit of disapproval and concern on her face.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sakura asked sincerely.

"Yeah. I'll leave you two alone, okay?" Naruto said quickly, moving out of the room before Sasuke could open his mouth.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked her quiet boyfriend. Her eyes surveyed the early morning sight of Uchiha estate.

"Naruto's really emotional when he's nervous," Sasuke answered.

"I see," Sakura said. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Mom and Dad are coming today; they said they wanted to meet you."

"What time?"

"Later this afternoon."

"I can't. It's Naruto's competition, remember?"

"But Sasuke, it won't take an hour. We can go there together afterwards. This is very important to me, Sasuke. I wanted my parents to meet you personally."

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he stared back at his girlfriend, his mind in turmoil.

"Please, Sasuke. Please? I'm sure Naruto would understand if we're going to be late just a little bit," Sakura begged.

"Okay," Sasuke answered, hiding his distress. "I know he will understand."

"He will. I'm sure he will. Naruto's the kindest person I know so I'm sure he'll understand us perfectly," Sakura chirped, almost clapping her hand in delight.

--- GaaNaru---

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked him.

Naruto put on his best smile for his closest companion. "I am," he declared. "Is Sasuke already around?"

Gaara shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I haven't seen him yet. The Uchihas are here already with your parents, though. Mom and dad are with them too. And if it will make you happier, Itachi and his friends were already around as well."

"I see," Naruto answered with a tinge of sadness.

"I'm sure he'll come. Besides, I'm here."

The golden-blonde boy grinned. "Yes, you're here," he said, then burrowed himself into Gaara's warm hug. "I'm going to do my best," he added in a whisper.

"I know you will. Now go," Gaara said, after placing a soft kiss on his best friend's forehead.

--SasuNaru--

The competition area was held at the capital city's national exhibition building. There were lots of different nationalities and personalities around – exclusive reporters, spectators, artists, foreign dignitaries, wealthy art collectors, and so on. Outside the dome-like building were screaming supporters and fans. Paparazzi were also around trying to steal exclusive shots from well-known figures that arrived.

The Namikazes, Uchihas, Sabakus, and the rest of the well-known people who cherished the young artist were already around; all were dressed in a sophisticated manner, exchanging 'international' and 'corporate' news with each other.

When Itachi and company had stepped out of the black limousine, people began shouting once again, screaming their lungs out with some even fainting ridiculously. Kisame frowned, Deidara waved, and Sasori and Itachi just ignored the crowd.

When the competition started, the room of the contest proper darkened. Every participant had their own spotlight on them. The rule enforced for the audience was to keep a three-meter radius of distance from the contestants, and to remain as silent as possible. Naruto's eyes looked around the shadowy room. He spotted his parents and his friends' parents a distance away from him. His mom caught his gaze and smiled encouragingly at him. Naruto smiled back and nodded a little. At one point, he saw Itachi and his group of friends. Although it was dark he identified them – those people close to his heart. Deidara waved to him frantically then screamed. "Beat them all Sunshine, un!!!" Later he was dragged by five members of the security away from the competition area.

He also saw his friends watching him in one corner, together with some schoolmates and professors. He could see them silently cheering for him – those gestures were enough to calm him down. But still, the young artist looked around, searching for a specific person. He told him to come on time_; he told him that, hadn't he?_ And his best friend had promised he will. But there was no sign of Sasuke Uchiha, no sign of even a familiar shadow that could be lurking around the darker parts of the place.

Naruto started mixing his oils on his palette, his brush mindlessly playing while his worried blue eyes still glanced around once in a while, waiting and hoping.

Just in front of him, his gaze landed on a familiar red-haired teen. Naruto slightly bent his head to look at one of his most important people. Gaara was standing, arms crossed as he leaned on one of the huge, intricately-designed columns. His eyes watched him, and Gaara's handsome face become more striking when he smiled at him. Naruto smiled back then returned to his blank canvas. He closed his eyes momentarily, drawing a deep breath and when he opened his eyes once again, they were now dulled and in trance. Naruto's mind drifted to Gaara's comforting, sea-green eyes, then Naruto's hand started to move of their own accord, splaying different hues to create his soon-to-be masterpiece.

He woke up from his trance when he glimpsed black and pink passing through his peripheral vision. He saw them. Sasuke nodded at him with encouragement and Sakura waved enthusiastically, her happiness apparent in the aura almost glowing from her.

He looked back on his half-finished piece then back to his best friend and his pink-haired girlfriend, who by then was ignoring him while Sakura was telling him something. He watched as the girl cuddled herself to Sasuke's arm, giving the raven-haired teen a warm squeeze.

A tear fell down on his cheek. He knew he had been crying like a sissy since Sasuke started dating his cousin. He really hated being too emotional but what could he do? If there's only a way he won't feel the pain then he would gladly do it, but there was nothing. Nothing eases it, nothing at all.

Naruto quickly gathered his materials in his arms and ran away from the competition area. Some of the paint squeezed on his shirt and his favorite brush was roughly pushed in his bag. He ran behind the back door where only contestants were allowed. Some spectators were staring at his disappearing figure in confusion while the other artists stopped in their works as their eyes followed his hasty movements. He heard whispered words of shock and pity. He heard his name being called but he did not look back. At that time the only thing Naruto wanted to do was to hide away from the world and curse his uncontrollable feelings to the ends of the earth.

--SasuNaru—

Naruto shoved his huge bag on the back of his white Reynolds car. He was biting his lips as tears fell unceasingly from his eyes. He shut the back door of his car a little harder than he really meant. Snatching a white towel from the open window of the backseat, he cleaned his hands and his face roughly. He pushed back the hair away from his face and gruffly wiped the tears away from his eyes before walking to the driver's seat. But before he could open the door, a strong hand pulled him away.

Sasuke was staring at him with worry and uncertainty, but before the youngest Uchiha could speak Naruto pulled his hand free from him

"What?!" he growled, his usual calm blue eyes now blazing like a fiery cold fire from the unknown.

"Don't _what_ me, dobe. What's with that performance?" Sasuke asked him calmly.

"None of your business, bastard," Naruto spat out, glaring daggers at his best friend. This time he meant the last word, none like with the usual endearment he usually voiced it with.

"What's wrong with you? Are you mad at me or something?"

Naruto snorted, pinching his nose at the same time. The late afternoon wind ruffled his hair, the reddish beam of the sun landing on half of his face and the other half hidden in shadows. "And they're calling you a genius," he uttered in a mocking tone.

"Stop playing with me, dobe, and tell me what's this drama all about," Sasuke said impatiently, his face remaining blank if not for his eyes swirling red in annoyance.

He gazed back unflinchingly, hands balled in a fist. "Drama? You're right. This is a big drama Sasuke. A really big telenovela drama my mom loves to watch," he answered with sarcasm. "Maybe you should go back to your girlfriend, Sasuke, and leave me alone," he added coldly.

Sasuke flinched at the tone. He had never heard Naruto use that tone on him. It was too unfeeling, too frozen, too frightening. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked with exasperation. His shoulders started to shake as he tried to control the tears from falling once again. "Are you really that dumb, Sasuke?"

"Look, if it's about being late – "

"Now you know it!"

"But what's the big deal about that? You're going to ditch this contest just because I'm late?"

Naruto stared at his bestfriend incredulously. He shook his head. "Y'know what, bastard? This is not about you being late. It's about keeping your word. Not once in your life had you broken your promise to me. Not once! And why does Sakura need to be with you? I told you, didn't I? If you come here, I wanted you to be alone. Alone, _dammit_, Sasuke. Alone!"

"What can I do? What do you want me to do? Sakura's parents are around. Do you want me to leave them just to attend your… this contest? At least they understand when we need to leave to be here –"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, you asshole!" Naruto yelled, tears springing from his eyes once again. All his self-control shattered from the things he just heard coming from his most trusted friend.

Sasuke quieted when he realized what he had just said. He had never meant to say it. In fact, he never knew that those hurtful words slipped out of his mouth. He was just confused and Naruto was doing nothing but to make him feel more muddled up. He watched helplessly as Naruto wept. His hands tried to brush the hot tears from his eyes but fresh tears would constantly stain his face. He could feel the painful pinch on his heart just by looking at Naruto like that.

"I'm so –"

"Shut up!" Naruto cut off with a yell. "Go back to your precious girlfriend and leave me alone, you prick. I don't want to see your face ever again! Understand that, Sasuke? Ever again!" Naruto turned around, quickly unlocking his car but the raven-haired teen tugged him back again.

"Stop being stupid, Naruto. Stop acting like a child," Sasuke said, his voice soft and pleading.

Naruto glared back at him. "Stupid? You're right, Sasuke, I'm stupid. Because I shamelessly fell in love with someone like you," he said, utter bitterness lacing his words.

Sasuke was frozen in his place, his face devoid of emotion but his eyes wide in shock. "Na –" he started, but a strong hand pulled him harshly away from the blond who was now looking at him with definite hatred.

"Leave now, Uchiha," Gaara uttered.

Everyone was there. Kiba and the gang were too stunned to move. Hinata was quietly weeping and Ino was glaring daggers at the lovely, pink-haired girl standing a few feet away from them with her face unreadable and pale. Itachi and his friends were standing behind the darker parts of the car park, a look of disapproval on their faces. Kushina and Mikoto were heartbroken – Fugaku was shaking his head and Minato had his arms wrapped around his wife.

Gaara placed an arm around Naruto and walked him to the passenger seat. "I'll drive you. You're in no condition to drive by yourself."

Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the seat. His mind was in a mess and his heart was painfully aching. He opened his eyes and watched the late sunset on Konoha's beach when the car passed on the long bridge as seagulls flew along the late afternoon horizon. The soft sound from his car soon lulled him into a restless slumber.

--Author's Note—

Wahh! Too much drama, don't you think?

**Updates made for Angel and TastelikeBlood. **

**Lot's of love to all of my reviewer.**

**Hugs and Kisses to my Beta Reader Hic! (big beary hug)**


	7. Contemplation

**More Than Friends**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

**CHAPTER 7**

**Contemplation**

_-------SasuNaru is Heart -- GaaNaru is Soul-----_

Sasuke was frozen on the spot, his face devoid of any emotion but his mind wondered over and over again to the words Naruto told him earlier.

_"…fell in love with you…"_

_"…fell in love with you…"_

_"…fell in love with you…"_

Itachi watched his little brother standing like a statute in the middle of the parking lot, he frowned a little. "Kisame, gather the little ones." He instructed, nodding over the group of teenagers huddled in one corner of the park.

The blue skinned man nodded then walked confidently over to Ino's group. Others were upset, some were mad but the majority were still astounded by the recent event that took place.

"Let's go, Itachi's going to treat you guys for dinner." Kisame said when he reached the teenagers.

"B-But Kisame-niisan I don't feel like eating. Maybe I'll just go home and – "Hinata started in between her soft sobs.

"That's nonsense Hinata, its rare Itachi-nii treats anybody at all except Naruto of course. Come on!" Temari exclaimed putting one of her arms around the upset Hyuga heiress and the other over the fuming Yamanaka girl.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm going over the Namikaze's to see if Nar – " Kiba growled turning but was dragged back by Shikamaru, his usual bored looking face then alive.

"You're going nowhere Kiba." Shikamaru said sternly, half hauling the protesting dog lover toward his car. "We'll be there Kisame-san." He added, looking at the waiting blue skinned man.

"Okay." Kisame answered nonchalantly before leaving the teens behind. His eyes landed on his blonde friend. Deidara was guiding the Uchiha and Namikaze wives to the waiting sleek white limousine, both of his arms resting on the back of the two lovely women both with a dejected look on their faces. Minato and Fugaku walked closely behind, a grim look on their faces as they talked quietly over something Kisame couldn't hear.

Small eyes landed on the lone pink haired girl standing like an outcast by one of the trees, her eyes were dull and she looked twice as pale as her normal skin tone. She too was unmoving while her summery green eyes stared longingly at the raven haired boy like stone in the middle of the grounds. Kisame shook his head and ignored her.

--SasuNaru is Love--

The last stroke of afternoon sun rays caresses Sasuke's skin before it completely hid under the Earth. Spring winds glided around him, almost checking him like every female who had an opportunity to glimpse at his divine look. The sound of the last car leaving the area was already five minutes away from the place, but he was still rooted on his feet – unmoving.

When he managed to find the strength to move, Sasuke walked slowly towards his waiting car and past his girlfriend in the process.

"Sasuke," Sakura called, her voice was soft and shivering.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks; his girlfriend standing behind him. "Leave me alone," he uttered coldly.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." The girl insisted, her hands clenched at her sides as tears blurred her vision.

The ebony haired boy continued his pacing, completely ignoring his girlfriend's plea to talk. He knows that Sakura had nothing to do with anything, she was just an 'accident' that happened while he was in the process of learning and knowing his 'real' relationship with his bestfriend. And now that Naruto was the first one who presumed that their relationship was based already on love more than a friendship, Sasuke had no idea if he could confirm that assumption or not.

Sasuke slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine. He was completely oblivious to Sakura's knock on his windshield begging him to listen nor to the screams of 'fans' when they spotted him leaving the convention area. The only thing on his mind was Naruto; his heartbroken look that broke his heart also.

--GaaNaru--

Naruto was curled like a baby on Gaara's arm. They were nestled on his bed, his head resting on the redheads' neck, his hands clutching the other boy's shirt in a hard grip. Gaara was slowly stroking his golden mane, whispering gentle reassurance over his ear. He continuously sobs his breath hitching once in a while and his eyes were already red and puffy.

Gaara stared outside, watching the branches of the trees dances once in a while whenever a gust of wind blew or the leaves fly together with it flipping and twirling around on the breeze, bringing them somewhere away from their mother's home. When he felt Naruto's breath start to even, Gaara cautiously moved trying to place the smaller boy in a more comfortable position but Naruto would not allow it. He stirred slightly and he clutched more to Gaara as though his life depends on him.

"What have you gotten yourself into my Naruto? Falling in love with Sasuke is not a crime, but why him? When I'm here all along?" Gaara asked the sleeping boy softly, something flashing in his aquamarine eyes akin to sadness and yearning.

Naruto mumbled incoherent words for an answer, Gaara and smiled. He laid himself contentedly on the bed, stroking Naruto's hair once again and found himself drifting too, away from reality.

_Let me sleep for when I sleep I dream that you are here you're mine and all my fears are left behind, I float on air and nightingale s__ing__s gentle lullabies so let me close my eyes, and sleep a chance to dream so I can see the face I long to touch to kiss when only dreams can bring me this so let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see, and maybe when he dreams he'll dream of me. I fly beneath the clouds whisper to the evening the star and tell me love is just a dream away, a dream away, a dream away. So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see and maybe when he dreams, he'll dream of me. Of me, dream of me. – Dream of Me by Kristen Dunst_

--SasuNaru—

After a long drive on metropolis, Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha estate past nine already. The butler opened the door for him, but he purposely ignored him as well as the good evening greetings coming from the rest of the household stuff.

Once he reached the seclusion of his own room, he slammed shut his door and buried himself under his thick blanket and pillow muffling any sound coming from outside.

A soft click on his door made him pull his head up from his haven; he was met with his brother leaning on his door, a bright light peeking inside his dark room from the ajar door. Itachi made his way inside his room, closing the door carefully. The only light that illuminated the room was the illumination of the sky making its way from the huge window.

"What are you doing here little brother? I thought you'd be over the Namikaze's to talk to Naruto-kun." Itachi started, leaning over the closed door.

Sasuke lay on his stomach and covered himself once again, trying to block away his elder brother's queries. "Leave me alone Itachi. This is none of your business." He commented.

"Very well Sasuke, just make sure you'll settle this soon with the Namikaze's." Itachi answered with a hint of warning, he turned around and left the room in silence.

_--_GaaNaru--

A week later.

Naruto skillfully stroked his signature on his 9th painting for his exhibition themed Sorrow. His eyes cleared once again as he surveyed the masterpiece he had created. A content smile lingered on his face for a moment before the usual somber appearance replaced it.

A soft click of shoes made him look up and was met with Gaara.. The taller boy had his hand on his brown pants.

"Clean up, it's time you step out of this room Naruto. I'm taking you outside for lunch. Temari said there's a new ramen restaurant at the metropolis. We'll meet them there." Gaara announced.

His face slowly lit up. "Okay!" he exclaimed, putting more enthusiasm in his voice. Naruto stood up from his stool and started wiping the paint from his hands.

Gaara's face softened as he approached him, the red hair teen slowly tilted his chin. His big blue eyes blinking, "What's wrong?" he asked. But his bestfriend didn't answer him, instead he slightly kissed his nose. Naruto blushed, ever since the incident of one week ago, Gaara had been too touchy and sweet.

"Hurry up." Gaara murmured in his ear. The auburn-haired boy gave him back his personal space, turned around and left him gawking at his bestfriend's retreating back.

Naruto was greeted by his friends warmly when they arrived at the restaurant, it had been seven days since he last saw them. After all he had been sulking, sleeping, crying and hiding in his room for that period seeing no one except Gaara and his parents. His mom excused him from his classes but his homework had been submitted dutifully for the whole week as Gaara helped him with the everyday lessons he had missed.

Hinata was the first one to hug him, that even against Gaara's murderous gaze; the usually shy Hyuuga heiress did not flinch and gave him a warm joyous embrace. Everyone looked exceptionally happy to see him that even Choji stopped eating his favorite chips just to give him a quick squeeze for acknowledgement.

Neji was sitting quietly in his seat while he watched everyone getting hyper over Naruto's presence. He really couldn't help it, but seeing his friend back on his feet even with a touch of dark circles under his eyes and a dim look in his usual bright eyes, Neji could say that Naruto was recovering fast and exultant. The shadow in his eyes vanished whenever he looked at the handsome auburn haired boy on his side.

Everyone had been worried over the blonde that his own cousin appeared to be heartbroken too. He had witnessed how Hinata had cried for Naruto that day and how the melancholic atmosphere hovered over his cousin for the whole week. It's not a secret that Naruto had a special place in his cousin's heart, bordering between friendship and love. And as soft hearted as Hinata was, she always wanted Naruto to be happy even though she was not the one responsible for it.

He stands on his feet and smirk at the smaller boy in front of him, "How about me Naruto? Where's my hug?" He asks.

"Neji!" Naruto exclaimed, giving him a quick squeeze before letting go. "You're all here! Wow!"

"Of course we are you idiot. We've been like missing your stupidness for a week you know and Kiba here's been too quiet for our liking," Ino cried, trying to be mean but her voice came out with a touch of grief.

Naruto scratched his nape, giving his friend a silly smile. "Thank you guys," he replied.

The male Hyuuga returned to his seat and went back to his observation again in time for a waiter to come by to take their orders. It was a good lunch in the end, after which ,all of them ended up in a game house thanks to Kiba but nevertheless it seemed everyone planned to go there to cheer their heartbroken friend.

--SasuNaru is Love--

Sasuke was like a walking zombie the whole week, though still as stoic as ever his mind was blank and was only moving through instinct – in movements that are natural to him. He avoided his girlfriend at all costs, and his friends seeming to understand his situation didn't bother him with questions that he himself could not answer.

He pitied Sakura, the way the girl kept calling him and trying ways to talk to him. But his comprehension of his situation was beyond that emotion, the only thing that mattered to him at the time was talking to Naruto but lady luck seemed to elude him; his bestfriend had neglected to go to school – the only place and time where he could force the blonde teen to talk to him. But since he was in seclusion in his home, what could Sasuke do? Nothing.

His brother had been long gone. Itachi and his friend left three days after Naruto's confession. The group will probably return just in time for the blonde teen's national exhibition.

The silver beam of light from the moon glistened on his already pale skin. Ebony black eyes stared at the steel white gate in front of him. Sasuke's posture was rigid, hands in his pockets as the night wind blew at his loose blue shirt.

Only God knows how much he wanted to step inside and seek Naruto's presence, but at that moment he knew he had no right. Sasuke clenched his fists and bowed his head as though in defeat. He breathed deeply, raised his hand on the door but hindered himself from touching the intercom button.

Once again that damn Uchiha pride swelled in his chest making him to take a step back and turnaround from the place. However when he was about to take another step away from the Namikaze's boundary, the door opened revealing the mistress of the house with Kyu on her side.

Sasuke looked back and Kushina smiled at him. "I knew it was you, I saw you on the terrace. You've been standing here for half an hour now. I don't want you getting sick so come inside."

The raven haired teen gazed at the gentle faced woman in front of him and shook his head uttering a simple, "Sorry Auntie."

Kushina smiled once more, walked toward him and engulfed him in a familiar warm hug. "There's nothing to be sorry about Sasuke, it's okay. This is your life and no one has the right to dictate you what you want, what will make you happy and who your heart should choose."

"But – "

Kushina looked at him, searching something on his face, in his eyes, " Sakura is such a nice girl and very pretty too. No one blames you for lov – liking her. Don't worry, Naruto just needs time. Give him time and before you know it you two will be like how you were before."

Sasuke stared back blankly at Kushina though deep inside he understood what the woman was trying to say. He nodded slightly and left the sighing red haired woman behind.

The sidewalk from each side of the street was lined with acacias and cherry blossoms, the wide two lane road was illuminated by the full moon hanging from the dark sky. When Sasuke was on the other side of the street, he glanced back. Kushina waved at him before proceeding inside.

--SasuNaru--

The sweet coldness of spring ended and was replaced by the warm touch of summer but Sasuke and Naruto never spoke. In the span of time that passed, one refused to bend and swallow his pride while the other was still in the process of forgetting and healing. The school went on with its usual chaos, shouting and pranks from the students. The laughter and tears and fears from the subjects and teachers still echoed throughout the prestigious academy, but none did not notice the usual bantering of the charming golden boy and the mysterious perfect teen.

Their group of friends was now used to getting split up; half spent their time with Naruto the other half with the exceptionally quiet Sasuke. Sakura was still sticking beside her boyfriend though Sasuke usually didn't acknowledge her. Ino and Kiba though were usually seen around the Namikaze heir than with the youngest Uchiha. Gaara? Debatable?

Naruto's movements on the soccer field earned him gleeful shouts and cheers, Sasuke contented himself with watching his ex? Bestfriend from afar, sitting under the cool shadow of one of the campus' biggest trees. Sakura was sitting faithfully beside him, trying to engage him in conversation but the youngest Uchiha just closed his eyes and lay peacefully, he put his hands under his head and shut out his girlfriends whining from his hearing.

After the 'incident' months ago, he had never allowed the strawberry haired girl to drag him into a deep conversation about it, Sakura was a smart girl after all and she managed to see his hint whenever he totally ignored her each time she tried to open that topic. Their relationship though changed drastically, he now refused to adhere to whatever whim of his girlfriend's and would only do it if he really felt like it.

Still he couldn't understand himself why he couldn't let the girl go. Is it because he was afraid of hurting somebody 'again'? Or is it because he was holding onto something that he had chosen and decided to stand up for it? Maybe he was enough of an Uchiha to act as the gentleman that even against his 'real' feeling; he could not offend a female?

"Sasuke, talk to me! Please!" Sakura cried, beating him softly on his chest.

Lazy black eyes open meeting the girl's tearful emerald eyes. "What?"

"You never talk to me about anything now Sasuke, what happened to us? To you?" Sakura asked her soft sobs reached his ear.

"There's nothing to talk about."

The strawberry haired girl buried her face in her hands then delicately wiped away her tears. "Is this about Naruto? Still about him? Stop it Sasuke. Naruto is just your former bestfriend, whatever he had said back then can't be true. He's just upset. Please Sasuke – "

"Stop your whining. And don't involve_ him _here." Sasuke replied coldly, pulling himself back into a sitting position.

"But this has everything to do with Naruto!"

"Shut up." He warned, his eyes now blazing. He stood up, unconsciously brushed his pants and left the dejected looking girl behind.

Sasuke had witnessed how _his _Naruto started to stand on his own feet without him by his side. He watched with great envy how _his _favorite blonde boy always ran to Gaara when he needed something or just plainly wanted to have someone to stand by his side. He watched and his heart quenched painfully in his chest that by the middle of summer, he always found his eyes leaking with tears every time he went to sleep.

He would curl on his bed the way he was curled in his mother's stomach before he was born. Sometimes, he would rock himself to sleep between his quiet sobs – it was the only way he could lessen the burden his chest was feeling .

His parents as usual were out of town, and when Neji told him he looked like hell only then did he realize how long it had been when he was last 'connected' to his former? Bestfriend. His once glowing pale skin was now dull, there were light shades under his eyes and his weight had decreased.

His unhealthy looks earned his friends anxiety and once he caught Naruto's crystalline blue eyes staring at him with concern. He almost smiled at him but was again caught by his damnable Uchiha pride.

When two thirds of the summer season had passed, Sasuke knew he was dying. He was like a plant dehydrated for weeks without water. That was then he put aside his family's pride and decided to talk to Naruto, whether he liked it or not.

--Sakura—

Sakura huddled herself in front of the Uchiha's massive black iron gate. Her long strawberry hair was clinging to her neck as hard rain poured down on her already dripping clothes and body.

It had been two weeks but Sasuke refused to talk to her or even see her. He avoided her at school and cancelled all her calls. She was even banned from entering the Uchiha estate. She knows she loves Sasuke, it was not an ordinary infatuation that she would soon forget. She loves him so much that it hurt her knowing that Sasuke was hurting too.

She wasn't stupid; she knew that her boyfriend loved Naruto too. She was not blind not to know this nor was she deaf not to hear her what her boyfriend's heart was saying. But it was never her fault that Sasuke persuaded her to be his girlfriend, and now she doesn't know who she should blame. Was it wrong for her to love and accept Sasuke's proposal before? Was it entirely her fault that they're all hurting? But was she willing to let the love of her life go? Or would she fight for what was hers, for the legality of their relationship?

Sakura hugged herself once more when the storm's rough winds blew about her, but she remained in her place. Waiting patiently for the boy she loves.

--SasuNaru—

The heavy rains fell on Naruto's white car like hail. He maneuvered his car on the wet road towards his house. He went out to buy some supplies for his painting when he noticed someone standing on the sidewalk, staring at the black ironed Uchiha gate like a statue. His eyes landed on familiar strawberry hair drenching and now hunched on the ground trying to keep herself warm against the constant drilling of fat drops of rain on her fragile body.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat while he gazed at the pitiful appearance of his long distant cousin. Without thinking, he grabbed his black jacket on the passenger seat and stepped out of the car jogging towards Sakura. The first drop of water on his dry clothes sent a shiver down his spine but when the rough storm soaked his clothes, the coldness of the water passed.

He bent down behind Sakura and put the leather jacket around her. Tired green eyes looking up at him.

"Naruto." Sakura murmured.

"What are you doing here Sakura-chan? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Naruto asked her worriedly, pulling the girl up to her feet.

"Sasuke. I wanted to see Sasuke." She weakly replied.

Naruto stiffened at her words.

"Sasuke refuses to see me anymore, he… he stop talking to me," Sakura replied in between her hicks.

Naruto knew that tears were probably falling on the girls face, but the rain water washed them. (hmm)

"Why?" Naruto asked a bit indifferent.

Sakura looks up at him. "Sasuke… Sasuke… I'm worried about him… But I don't want to lose him Naruto, I love him. I love him so much Naruto, it hurts."

Water traced Naruto's scarred cheeks, some dripping from his drenched hair – falling on the ground.

He heaved a deep breath and gathered the girl into his arms. "Sasuke loves you too Sakura. So don't cry."

"Naruto, promise me. Promise me you'll make everything okay. Promise me." Sakura answered, shivering around his arm.

"I promise."

She drew back from his embrace, searching the sincerity of his eyes. "Promise me too – "

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't take Sasuke away from me. Promise me Naruto."

Naruto clenched his jaw, the thumping of his heart doubled. He closes his eyes and took Sakura into his arms again, gently dragging her to his car. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I always keep my promise."

---Authors Note—

Yay! Can't wait to write the next chappy.

**Lots of Hugs for Angel for checking and editing this chapter. XD You know who you are my dear, and lots of love and thanks coming from me!**


	8. Unrequited Love

**More than Friends**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

_Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori _

**CHAPTER 8**

**What is 'Unrequited' Love?**

--SasuNaru is Love--

The storm brought an unusual peace the following morning. Small birds landed upon the white concrete railing of the huge patio where the Namikaze family and the youngest Sabaku were having their breakfast. Kushina crushed a part of a toasted bread and threw it to the eager birds. The birds flocked happily on the marble floor, cooing beside the table set for breakfast.

"This is a great morning, isn't it? The air is fresh and the temperature is not so humid," she said, looking at her son and the quiet red-haired teen, smiling.

"Yes, Auntie. The rain brought a fresh new scent to your garden," Gaara answered after sipping his dark coffee. The quiet remark earned him a beautiful smile from the lady of the house.

"Oh, thank you sweetie." Kushina answered, her cheeks blushing slightly with pride.

Minato's gaze landed outside, his eyes catching sight of the blue sky. The charming Namikaze garden seemed to glow resplendently in the morning sun, its flowers at its loveliest for the last blooming of the year. Minato transferred his gaze back to his family, folding the newspaper down to look gently at his son who had been quiet the entire morning.

"Are you nervous about your exhibition, son?" he asked.

Two bright blue eyes met his; a shy smile graced the younger man's lips. "Just a bit, Dad…"

"So what's with the silence? Are you alright?" Minato inquired once more. Kushina and Gaara also looked at Naruto, perplexed and concerned.

"I'm fine, father, I'm just thinking –" Naruto started, to be cut off by the other teen on the table.

"About what Haruno told you yesterday, right?" Gaara asked, frowning a little. "You shouldn't bother yourself with her problem. You have enough to think about, let her deal with it herself."

"But Gaara, I promised her –"

"Those promises again," the red-haired teen said disapprovingly.

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it," Naruto insisted, his voice softer and apologetic. He stared at his food, feeling unaccountably full even though he only had one toast.

"That's nice, honey, but I think Sakura-chan is old enough to deal with her own problem, don't you think? It's not that I don't want you to be nice to her. It's because you're into too much stress lately," Kushina said, looking worriedly at her son.

"Mom, I'm alright. Don't worry about me, okay?" the blonde teen assured her, forcing a smile on his handsome face.

"How can I not worry, Naruto? I'm hurting when you are," Kushina replied, a lace of pain in her voice.

Naruto looked at his mother, a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's alright honey. You know I love you and I only wanted your happiness," Kushina responded with a soft smile.

"I know, Mom… I'm just thinking if I should talk to Sasuke …" Everyone stopped, all eyes trained on him.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, looking incredulously at his best friend as he wondered if his blonde friend had gone insane.

"It's been too long since I last talked to him, and – and I believe it's not really his fault. Why should I get mad at him? Just because he doesn't like me the way I like him? I've been thinking about this for a long time, about how I could possibly be so stupid as to destroy our friendship because I'm being selfish…" Naruto trailed off, his brows furrowed with determination.

"Naruto –"

"No, Mom. You can't force somebody to love you. You can't threaten people to destroy something they value just to give you something they can't. I'm – I'm hurt because he doesn't love me, but I'm hurting him because I wanted something more from him, something that he can't give… And – And now I'm hurting two people because I'm being so selfish. I guess it's time for me to fix the mess I made."

Gaara closed his eyes, clenching his fists around his silverware as he tried to control his irritation. He slowly put down his fork and spoon, excusing himself politely from the breakfast table.

"Gaara –" Naruto called out.

The red-haired teen looked back, forcing a small smile on his face. "You should talk to him if that's what you think is right, Naruto."

"I –"

"I'll see you later," Gaara continued, before turning to the adults, "I'll be back before dinner, Auntie, Uncle."

Minato and Kushina nodded, giving him a look of understanding. They turned back to their sulking son.

"You're growing up, honey, and it seems you're beginning to think more maturely," Kushina started. "Maybe you're right and it's time for you to talk to Sasuke. It's also time for you to learn you can't have everything."

Naruto looked up at his mom with a frown. "I don't understand –"

Kushina smiled, reaching for his hand and clasping it in her own. "You can't make Gaara and Sasuke happy at the same time. You need to choose. Because if you don't, it will only end hurting one of them more painfully than being honest with yourself at this moment."

"But –"

"Now you know what you have put Sasuke through when you told him you love him," Minato added seriously. "The only difference is, one of them loves you so much that he'll rather see you with the one you like, than be with him who could only temporarily ease your pain."

"Are you saying that Gaa –"

Kushina was already hugging him before he completed his words, his tears already falling out of his eyes without his knowledge.

"Mo–mom," he murmured, sniffing.

"Shhh… Everything's going to be alright. Everything's going to be fine, honey. You'll see. Only because of the rain does the rainbow appear, so be strong. Be strong, Naruto."

--Gaara & Hinata--

After picking up Shukaku from his house, Gaara drove out of the exclusive village. His face was blank but his mind was in turmoil. Naruto Namikaze was a mystery to him, even after the long years they've been friends. He was a boy whose heart was big enough for everyone, loving everyone and forgetting to love himself. Gaara couldn't understand why his best friend always veiled his own pain just to make sure that the people important to him were happy. But then again, maybe that was one of the reasons he was attracted to him, why he was feeling the pain his blonde friend had been trying to conceal, why he was always making himself available to comfort Naruto when he needed it – even as he tried to hide it from the others – and why Sabaku Gaara was so loyal to the boy whose heart already belonged to someone else.

The cool salty wind blew within his car, blowing through his hair the moment he rolled down his window when he reached the secluded ocean side, which is an hour's drive away from their village. The sky had big white clouds moving through its blue expanse, the blueness trying to rival the eyes of his most important someone. He slowed his car down as he passed through the curves of the mountain road, completely stopping at the foot of the mountain. The waves of the ocean crashed upon the large boulders on the ocean side, and the serenity of the environment temporarily pulled Gaara from his thoughts.

He jumped out of his car, stopping for a while as his aquamarine eyes roamed around his surroundings. Everything seemed to be perfect, except for a lone car that appeared to be stranded a couple of distance away from his. A frown formed on his lips, mirroring his thoughts that the solitude he wanted was now impossible.

His eyes widened a little - his face still masked with indifference - as he saw a familiar figure coming out of the driver's seat. The person was dressed in a simple ankle-length blue skirt and white button-down blouse. Her long black hair was tied behind her back, a straw hat covering her head. A comely innocent face appeared to be distressed as she continued to call someone on her phone without success. The area after all was out of cell range, the mountain blocking the signals coming from the cellphone providers' site.

Without thinking, Gaara walked toward her. The girl's pale eyes widened in relief as it landed on him, a soft smile gracing her gentle features.

"Gaara-san!" she greeted a little too enthusiastically than she intended. Gaara crossed his arm and stared down at the girl in front of him, not knowing if he should be upset.

"What are you doing here, Hinata-san, without anyone to look after you?"

"I can take care of myself, Gaara-san. I don't need bodyguards," Hinata replied defensively, her brows knotting a little with indignation.

Gaara just stared at her for a moment, assessing her, then shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away.

"Wa–Wait! Wait for a moment, Gaara-san! Please!" the girl called out.

He glanced back, arching nonexistent eyebrow. "What?"

"A–Anou…" the raven haired girl shyly started, a tinge of red caressing her cheeks, "C-can I… I… you…"

"What do you need?" Gaara asked again a little impatiently, facing the petite girl fully this time.

The girl bit her lips, forcing herself to meet his gaze, "Can I ride with you back home?"

Warm wind blew around them, playing on their hair, the sun kissing their pale skin and Hinata's skirt fluttering against the wind. She struggled to keep her white eyes open to stare back against his intense eyes. A soft grunt of "Hn" was carried by the wind and the young heiress sighed in relief. She walked happily behind the quiet red-haired teen.

When they reached his black car, Gaara took Shukaku from the backseat after fastening a leather strap on his hand. The mighty monkey-eating eagle perched itself on his arm as it looked at its master.

"If you are eager to go home, I suggest you start walking, Hinata-san. I have to do some exercise for Shukaku," he said offhandedly as the quiet heiress followed behind him.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind staying here for a while," Hinata answered softly, her gaze admiring to the huge eagle on his arm.

Gaara grunted and made his way down the steep slope until he reached the shore. He raised his arm up and, as if on cue, the eagle flew high, soaring above the ocean waters. Hinata followed a little way beside him, following his gaze as he watched Shukaku land on one of the trees a little further away from where they are.

--SasuNaru—

He'd been staring in front of the familiar black gates for fifteen minutes since he had decided to mend his friendship with youngest owner of the house, but he was still debating if what he was going to do was right or wrong or if he should do it at all. Before he could strain his mind any further, Naruto's hand moved to ring the doorbell. He sighed before introducing himself to the talking device on the gate. The gate opened and one of the Uchiha's servants greeted him with a curtsy. The woman dressed in a French maid outfit led him through the brick walkway toward the Uchiha manor.

Naruto's heart started to beat erratically as they neared the enormous mansion. Though the late morning summer sun was hot and bright, the Uchiha property was almost dark with cooling shadows coming from the trees. He slightly paused at the entrance, trying to pacify himself by locking his gaze to the clear summer sky. The dancing shade of the leaves rattling through the wind gave him an unusual glow as the dark patches danced on his skin.

It had been months since he'd been inside the house and it gave him a forlorn feeling when he passed through the coolness of the marbled floors and walls. The place had been one of his and Sasuke's playgrounds when they were small; the huge hallway rang with their laughter as he and the youngest Uchiha did incredulous things with the manor's servants.

He sighed softly as he made his way around the incredibly huge mansion – if he wasn't used to the place, he would have probably gotten lost. The main house had at least fifty rooms, and the minor houses mostly had five to ten small rooms. Most of the Uchiha clan had their reunions in the place and it would be enough to say that the Uchihas was one of the biggest and most influential families in the country.

When he reached his destination, Naruto quietly watched his best friend as he pushed his food with his fork around, slouching on his chair as his inky eyes bored on the trees clearly displayed to the patio where he was trying to eat. His eyes were dull, his thoughts faraway as the butler's pleas to eat went unheeded.

"Young master Sasuke, please eat some food. Master and Mistress are worried about you. You've been neglecting yourself for months now," Naruto heard Coltrane pleading.

He observed his best friend from his place. Dark circles under Sasuke's eyes proved that the raven-haired teen had been losing proper sleep, and the lost of weight was evident even against his loose light blue shirt. A twinge of guilt coursed through Naruto. He thought that it was his entire fault, Sasuke's condition caused by his own selfishness for putting their friendship into test just because his best friend didn't return his feelings. Deciding to fix things up once and for all, Naruto emerged from his hiding place and walked toward his unknowing best friend.

--SasuNaru—

Sasuke dropped the fork on his plate, leaning his cheek on a palm as he continued to watch the trees dancing with the summer wind. His eyes were heavy but his mind was, as always, still wide awake with thoughts he couldn't understand until now. He told himself that he would talk to his favorite blonde friend but circumstances kept him from doing so. He had no idea how, when or where he could capture the blonde's attention without their overprotective friends surrounding Naruto, as though he needed to be guarded from Sasuke.

His thoughts drifted from reality that even Coltrane's imploring didn't register in his brain. Only the quiet pulling of a chair across him woke him from his reverie.

Familiar crystalline eyes greeted his eyes when he moved his gaze in front of him. Sasuke blinked, wondering if he was hallucinating. His brows knotted and a frown pulled his lips down while he contemplated the sight – was he was dreaming or was he going insane? The laughter of his blue-eyed best friend rang in the air.

"You're so funny, bastard. What's with the face?" Naruto asked, still chuckling a little.

"Naruto?" he softly asked, his brows still knotted in confusion.

"Uh-huh," the blonde teen said. "I'm real! Don't ask if you're hallucinating."

"You are?" he dimly asked again.

The blond rolled his eyes, shaking his head while grinning widely. "Yes I am," Naruto answered. His grin faded into a soft smile as he reached forward, his fingers gently trailing on Sasuke's features until his index finger subtly grazed his best friend's chin. He pulled away not shortly after, Sasuke unconsciously leaning forward to catch the fading warmth. "It's me, bastard. I'm real."

A complete silence settled upon them as Sasuke's gaze held the other's heavenly eyes. The staring game continued as no one spoke, as no one tried to move or break the intense emotions flowing through the silent gazes shared by two lonely souls seeking the other's comfort even by just merely watching each other.

"I –" Sasuke started but Naruto turned away, looking outside to behold the calmness of the grounds in the last few weeks of summer.

"Finish your food, then we'll talk," Naruto cut off gently, not meeting the dark eyes. The blonde settled himself comfortably on the seat, his eyes still on the world outside. Sasuke glanced down at his untouched meal and, for the first time in long months, felt famished enough to eat.

--Gaara & Hinata—

Hinata quietly looked out at the expanse of greenish blue waters. Her companion had taken a seat on one of the boulders as he calmly watched the waves crashing upon the shore. She settled herself a few steps away from him, mimicking his stance as she sighed in the serenity of the afternoon.

"I heard Naruto-kun is going to visit Sasuke-kun today," Hinata said, her soft voice a quiet echo in the silence. Gaara glanced at her, arching an invisible brow before ignoring her once again.

"I guess it's about time they fix this whole mess, don't you think so, Gaara-san?" she asked, looking at the boy who purposely continued to ignore her. Hinata sighed, closing her eye to let the wind caress her face. "Why is it so complicated when you're in love?" she murmured to herself.

"It's not complicated when it's true," a rough reply in a soft voice sounded.

The Hyuuga heiress opened her eyes. "Gaara-san …" she murmured, as she looked at the lonely form of the young man staring at the unending expanse of the ocean.

"If it's true then you have to let that person go if that person wanted to be free. If it's true then you're happy when that person is happy," Gaara said. "If it's true, then… you'll understand, you'll accept. You'll wait."

Hinata nodded, her gaze following Shukaku as the eagler glided on air once again, enjoying its freedom. "Naruto-kun called me earlier today. He asked me to visit the orphanage for him since he wanted to fix things up with Sasuke-kun. I thought I could pull it off alone, so I borrowed our gardener's car and drove my way up to Naruto-kun's favorite orphanage. I wonder what would have happened if I never saw you?" she said softly, as though she's talking to herself.

"Worrying your entire household is something I never expected you will do, Hinata-san," Gaara commented.

Hinata smiled, meeting the boy's eyes. "If it's true… you'll defy everything to make that person happy. Right, Gaara-san?"

A slight smile formed on his lips before he broke his eyes away from the young heiress. He laid back down on the rock, folding his arms under his head as his eyes gazed at the clouds.

"Everything for that person. Everything."

--SasuNaru—

Sasuke meandered on the brick path surrounding the Uchiha manor. The shadow of the leaves danced around him as the sun's beam penetrating the thick canopies of leaves gave him an ethereal glow. His hands on the pocket of his white pants, he stopped halfway as he observed the dry leaves, the leaves raining down after a gust of wind had rattled through the mahogany tree. He inclined his head slightly as he watched his companion following behind him. Naruto grinned, a smile reaching his heart-stopping eyes, a smile he missed so badly that it almost took his breath away. It seemed like years since his most important someone gave him that smile, a smile only intended for him.

"Your place is so big, teme. I'm still knocked out even now," Naruto said when he reached the quiet young man.

"Hn."

The blonde teen rolled his eyes with the response. "Hn? Is that even a word?"

"Hn."

Naruto sighed in defeat, raising his hands in front of him. "Okay, whatever. I know I should have been used to it by now."

Awkward silence filled the air while the dying leaves continued to rain down. Sasuke's eyes focused on the teen in front of him, his heart beating abnormally as he controlled the urge to grab the blonde and hold him in his arms. Naruto looked so peaceful and healthy, and Sasuke would forever be grateful to Gaara for caring for his most important someone for the past few months. And now, he wondered if he could take that right to take care of Naruto back again. Naruto, the one he had before who was taken right before him without a fight. A battle he never even fought to begin with.

"I –" both started.

Naruto laughed a little, his right hand rubbing at the back of his nape, his gesture when perplexed. "You first," he said.

Sasuke arched a brow, a small smirk playing on his mouth. "No. You go first Na – dobe."

The younger boy ruffled his own hair, his eyes not meeting the other teen's gaze. Instead, he trained his eyes on the floor as though it's the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Sakura-chan asked me to talk to you," Naruto started.

"So you only came here because she 'told' you?" Sasuke asked, his hands clenching inside his pockets.

"No! Yes… I mean no! Of course not!" the blonde exclaimed, his blue eyes wide and swirling with emotions. Sasuke felt his sudden anger diminishing because of Naruto's confusion.

"But! But, I wanted to talk about Sakura-chan first," Naruto said, his eyes softening as he met the obsidian eyes of his best friend.

"What about her?"

"You're hurting her," Naruto replied, his voice almost as soft as a whisper. "I – I never intended to put your relationship in chaos because of what I said 'that' day. I never wanted that. I just needed to say it. Just because."

Sasuke remained quiet, waiting patiently for the other to continue.

"Just because! I know it's silly and stupid, but… but there's no reason for you guys to get hurt or to start fighting," Naruto continued, struggling to explain himself, what he felt and what he believed. His eyes darted to and fro, not meeting Sasuke's intense gaze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sai –"

"Don't say that!"

Naruto looked up in surprise. The pain that laced Sasuke's voice was evident to his ears. "Say what?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't say you're sorry. Just… don't."

"But –"

"Don't say you're sorry because you said something on 'that' day. If you do…If you do regret saying it, then – then I don't think we could 'even' be friends again, Naruto," Sasuke said in a tight voice.

Naruto once again pulled his eyes away from Sasuke, looking up at the trees that canopied above them. "I don't regret saying that. What I said will never change," he said. "It's just that, those words brought too much anguish to so many people. If – if only I learned how to control my emotions then everything should have been fine."

The youngest Uchiha smiled, a smile that rarely bloomed on his handsome face. He took soft steps to his friend, closing the distance between them. He gently cupped Naruto's chin, forcing the blonde to look at him. "What do you want me to do now, dobe?"

"I – I want you to… patch things up with Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured. There was a flash of pain on his vivid blue eyes before acceptance and understanding shone within. "I promised her, Sasuke. I made a promise and I intend to keep it like I always do."

The other teen slowly moved away from him, his once warm gaze apathetic once again. "I see."

"Sasuke –"

"Is that what you really want, Naruto?"

Naruto clenched his fists as he looked down, nodding in response. "Un."

"Very well."

Sasuke leaned on one of the tree, his shoulders hunched, eyes closed while he massaged his forehead. He could now feel all the exhaustion that had accumulated on his body, the stress and all the sleepless nights he had endured for the past months. All that he needed was rest; a long deep rest that had eluded him for a long time now.

Naruto approached him, a mixture of concern and sympathy drawn on his face. "You okay, Sasuke? You don't look good."

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice clipped. "I'm just a little tired."

"I think you should take a rest."

"I know, but I can't. I couldn't."

The blonde teen chewed on his lower lip; he pulled Sasuke's hand, tugging him. "Let's go. You need to sleep."

--Gaara & Hinata ---

Gaara saw the dark clouds moving toward them at the other end of the beach, the loud sound of thunder and the visible lightning promising a long and hard rain for the remaining afternoon. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, his right arm outstretched as Shukaku landed gracefully. Strong cold wind blew at him as he climbed his way up the rough terrain, the petite girl a short distance behind him.

It's not that he's being ungentlemanly or rude, but he was fully aware that the young Hyuuga heiress could take care of herself. The small girl had been climbing up and down this mountain since she was six and despite her delicate frame, she loved outdoor activities. He knew this since Hinata had been doing whatever Naruto did.

Once they reached his car, Gaara carefully placed Shukaku at the back seat. A muffled shout from his companion made him look up.

"What?"

"My hat!" Hinata called out in answer as she ran to her straw hat flying with the wind.

"Let it go, it's going to rain soon," he called back, impatient.

Hinata stopped on her tracks momentarily, looking back at him stubbornly. "No, I can't! That's my grandma's last gift before she died. Wait for me here."

Gaara muttered some curses before he followed her.

He found the girl trying to reach the silly sun-hat on the other side of the cliff. It was hanging on one of the tree roots that protruded on the jagged edge of the mountain. A drizzle started as the storm clouds loomed above them.

"Let it go!" Gaara yelled in annoyance. The dry soil was beginning to get wet, and soon it will be too slippery for the girl to keep her position at the end of the cliff.

"No!" Hinata answered. The red-haired teen combed back his slightly wet hair away from his frowning face.

"Thank God!" the girl said, hugging the straw hat to her chest after a silent moment punctuated with odd sounds. Her hair was now loose and the end of her skirt was slightly tattered. Gaara glared at her before turning back.

The rain now poured heavily, the earth soft under their feet. The two walked slowly, watching their steps at a steep side of the hill a little ways from the mountain. Thunder reverberated and when lightning struck somewhere near them, Hinata stumbled on her feet in surprise, the pliable soil sliding under her footing.

"Oi!" Gaara yelled, trying to grab the heiress before she could fall down the slope completely, but he too slipped and they tumbled downhill. He maneuvered his body in a roll and mashed the small girl to his chest, placing his arms behind Hinata's head and back to brace her from the impact.

He landed hard on his back, but the rain had already softened the earth and reduced the impact of their fall. The weight above him moved, pulling away from him. Gaara opened his aquamarine eye, rubbing a sore spot on his neck.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-san…" Hinata said, trembling. Her long hair was now clinging at her back and neck and her once pristine clothes were soiled. Her skirt was now frayed above her knees, and there's a bruise on her upper shoulder.

"Hn," Gaara grumbled, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He looked up from where they landed, looking for a way back. "We should start going up before the rain floods us down here."

Hinata nodded, heaving herself to a standing position. Her favorite straw hat was now hanging atop one of the tall tree, as though mocking her and tempting her to get it.

"Let it go," Gaara said, dragging her from her longing look.

"Yes," she answered in defeat. "I should just… let it go."

Gaara grunted once more then started to climb up the hill, Hinata following behind him. He had already taken a few steps when he noticed that his companion was not moving below him anymore. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Hinata was slumped on the ground. "Nothing, I'm fine. Go ahead, I'll just follow."

The youngest Sabaku frowned, going back and stooping in front of brunette. He saw how the girl massaged her ankle, pain contorting her features whenever she tried to move it.

"You sprained your ankle," Gaara announced.

"Yes, but… But I can move. Don't worry," Hinata answered, forcing a smile on her face.

The two were already soaked and the continuous shower didn't help their situation at all. Gaara sighed, turning around Hinata and gesturing for her to climb his back.

"But –" Hinata protested.

"Don't argue, just do it. I know you like Naruto, but please, this is not the time to emulate his stubbornness," Gaara said edgily.

"Okay," the young heiress said, a slight blush marking her cheeks. She slowly moved herself behind the redhead, closing her arms around his neck.

"Now keep still," Gaara instructed before starting to rise up once again.

--SasuNaru—

Sasuke never showed anyone his weakness, but everything has an exception. And now, he's not ashamed when Naruto led him to his bed and slowly helped him get comfortable. The blonde pulled his shoes from his feet, unbuttoned his shirt, and removed it from his body. He quietly watched as his best friend tended to him like Naruto normally did when he was sick or whenever he's in a mood to be pampered.

He crawled on his bed in his denim jeans; it was soft and comfortable enough for him to sleep in. Sasuke laid his head on his dark blue pillow, sighing. The harsh display of summer rain was enchanting outside the wide closed glass doors of his room balcony.

Sasuke reached a hand up, waiting for Naruto as the other boy stood stiffly beside his bed. "Come here," he said softly. He watched as the handsome blonde gradually sighed, reaching his hand and letting Sasuke pull his best friend to his chest.

Naruto looked quietly outside, at the rain pouring hard. The thunder that accompanied the rain was muted by the hum of the air conditioner and the glass doors, the coolness within lulling the occupants of the room. The soft refrain of a song's instrumentals was soothing and melancholic at the same time. Naruto closed his eyes as he laid on Sasuke's naked chest, listening to his best friend's even heartbeat. He was sprawled rather awkwardly on top of the taller teen, his head resting on the nook of Sasuke's neck.

He could have moved into a more comfortable position, but whenever he tried to, Sasuke's arm would wrap around him tighter, keeping him in place. It was an unconscious act for he knew that his friend was already deep within his dreamland. The soft breath and the calm heartbeat already proved it.

Naruto opened his eyes, gingerly tracing Sasuke's pale upper arm with his finger; it was hard with strong muscle yet soft at the same time. He again closed his eyes, settling himself comfortably where he was forced to. Sasuke's familiar scent and the way his body seemed to perfectly fit on his gave him a hazy feeling. He knew that this was where he belonged. His body and mind said so. His heart said so, his soul said so.

But he never turned back on his word. A promise is a promise and he would keep it even if it's the last thing he did. He believed that he had no right to destroy a 'good' relationship, and even if he needed to be 'just the best friend' he would gladly do it. He'll stay out of the way and watch them. What mattered to him the most was Sasuke's happiness, and if Sakura would give him that, Naruto by no means would do nothing to keep it away from the person he loved the most.

---Author's Note---

Sorry for the long wait. XD Oh, and regards to my reviewers specifically to the following. It's not that I don't appreciate all the reviews, but well, these people are anonymous thus I can't give them a review reply. So, thanks a lot **Just_One_Breath, Shadow, rae,** and of course, to my friend **Angel**. This update is for you!

I sincerely apologize for this late update, school is killing me, taking most of my time and draining my energy. But I'm planning to finish this soon. I think it would be done before the month of June steps in, or sooner. So, cheers to us!

This chapter is calm and maybe the next, but after that it would become intense again, so hold on to your seats and enjoy.

And to my beta, **Hic Iacet Mori**, again more thanks! I couldn't pull this thing through without you!

Next Chapter: **After the Storm**


	9. After the Storm

**More than Friends**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori

**CHAPTER 9**

**After the Storm**

--SasuNaru is Love--

Dark obsidian eyes slowly opened from its long slumber, before landing on the digital clock on the bureau beside his bed. It was nine o'clock in the morning. He couldn't believe that he had slept that long, especially since he's usually an early riser. Sasuke shifted on his bed, pulling himself to a sitting position and craning his neck from side to side. His bed mate was already gone, and judging by how cold the other side of his bed was, Naruto had left him the other night. The mid-morning sunlight landed on the edge of his bed, forcing him to look outside and inspect the damage done by the storm.

His body bare saved for his jeans, Sasuke stepped out to his balcony, leaned over its railing, and filled his sleep-hazed head with the promise of wonderful day. Birds chirped unceasingly on the trees, the warm summer wind brushing his cheeks and the stillness of the summer blue sky capturing his gaze, pulling the end of his mouth into an upward motion. A soft knock on his door pulled him out from his reverie; he looked behind him as Coltrane entered his chamber quietly.

"Good morning young master, breakfast is ready," the butler informed him. He walked towards the young master and handed him a small piece of paper. "Young master Naruto asked me to give this to you. He also said that he had already chosen what you should wear for his party tonight."

"Thank you, Coltrane," the younger male answered.

Hearing the tone of his young master, Coltrane knew that he was dismissed. A soft smile graced his wrinkled face before heading to the door.

After he was sure that his door was closed, Sasuke carefully opened the small piece of paper in his hand. His friend's familiar handwriting greeted him.

**_Teme,_**

**_I already called Sakura. She'll be expecting you around five this afternoon. I want to see you with her later, okay?_**

**_Your hot oh-so-sexy best friend, Naruto XD_**

A small frown graced his lips as he crumpled the paper with his hand. "Naruto, is this really what you want?" he uttered softly, closing his eyes. He clenched his fist on his side.

--SasuNaru-

The National Museum glowed against the late afternoon sun, the red tint of the setting sun laying on the dome-like structure and making it smolder like gold in the heart of the city. The wide staircase had been dressed by red carpet leading to the entrance of the building. Hired people lined at the side of the stairs to handle the mob that might get crazy once well-known people arrived, and security had been posted around the building perimeters to ensure that guests and spectators alike were safe the whole evening. Media coverage was to be held outside the building as requested by the Namikazes for privacy, but paparazzi still managed to steal confidential moments amongst the famous people who arrived early.

Two skylights opened in front of the structure when dusk fell on the metropolis. Powerful and well-known people slowly arrived, wearing their expensive clothes and jewelry. Limousines lined up one after another, boasting their sleekness and their costly appearance. Few snorted at the display, and these few were those people who really understood art.

"I don't understand why they need to parade themselves like fools, un," Deidara commented while looking down from his place. The wide open doors of a private room in the second floor had a decent view of the arriving visitors, giving the blond man a perfect perch to inspect everyone.

"They're celebrities, Deidara," Kisame replied lazily as he swallowed another shot of whiskey.

"I know that, un," Deidara replied stubbornly, a crease forming at his forehead when he frowned. "But this is not Oscar, un!"

"Let them be," came Sasori's reply.

"I can't believe you just said that, un," Deidara continued, pacing around the room. "This is Sunshine's art exhibit, un. And you're supposed to understand what I am saying since you're a self proclaimed artist too, un!"

"Calm down, blondie, this is not the end of the world. Why don't we just go downstairs and see if Naruto-kun already arrived," Kisame suggested, pulling himself up from his chair and started walking out of the room. Sasori followed shortly behind him.

Deidara folded his arm and huffed, but nevertheless trailed behind his companions. "I really can't believe this. Where's Itachi when you need him, un?" he muttered to himself once again before completely disappearing into the crowd.

--SasuNaru--

Sakura walked down the long staircase like a regal princess, dressed in a pink off-shouldered chiffon gown hugging her perfect slim figure. The skirt reached down her ankles but the long cut at the side of her dress up to her thigh displayed smooth creamy-white legs that left almost nothing to imagination. Her long pink hair had been pulled up with the aid of intricate white laces, and a few tendrils fell down at the side of her face as an added effect. A beautiful smile caressed her pretty face, which slowly became a frown when she saw that the man she wanted to impress was not waiting for her at the end of the stair; rather, he was talking to somebody on his phone.

The moment she reached her boyfriend, Sasuke flipped his phone shut, gave her a quick nod, and started walking without even giving her proper appreciative comment like any good boyfriend does to his girlfriend. When she reached his waiting car, the door was held open for her. Not by Sasuke, though, but by their very own servant, Ering.

"Have a good evening, Ms. Sakura," Ering said before respectfully closing the door. She gave a small grateful smile to the old man as the car started to move.

The first two minutes of silence inside the car almost made her want to whine, but she knew Sasuke better. A whiny, childish girl would only irritate her boyfriend more. Sakura sighed and stole a quick glance to the young man beside her. Sasuke appeared fresh and glowing, and the dark circles under his eyes had almost disappeared. His face, though stoic, looked incredibly handsome with the flush of health, and the midnight blue suit his boyfriend was wearing flattered his pale skin. The two undone buttons and the absence of tie on his long-sleeved dress shirt gave Sasuke a rugged but elegant look at the same time.

Without her knowledge, she found herself stretching a hand to her boyfriend's face to caress it. But before she could even touch the soft inviting pale cheeks, Sasuke glared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered softly, clasping her hands together and placing it on her lap.

"Hn."

"Are you... still mad at me?" Sakura asked, trying to start up a conversation. But as expected, Sasuke appeared to be deaf from her words. Sakura swallowed hard, closing her eyes as she stopped her tears from falling. What more could she want? Naruto already did what he had promised her; Sasuke was with her again. He made himself visible to her again and even fetched her for the party... but why was she feeling as if she's been tricked? She wanted Sasuke back, sure! But she wanted that Sasuke who loved her back, the Sasuke who talked to her and smiled at her, the boy who would do anything for her. The Sasuke Uchiha before Naruto confessed. So, should she say that this was all her cousin's fault? That even though Sasuke was hers, here with her physically, his soul and heart already belonged to somebody?

--SasuNaru-

The crowd screamed and the flashes of cameras were blinding in the night when Gaara Sabaku stepped out from his red Ferrari sports car. The cool summer night wind brushed his locks and his loosened pin-striped long-sleeved dress shirt - its first three buttons undone - its hem left hanging out from his black slacks. His handsome, expressionless face surveyed the crowd before giving his car key to a valet in waiting.

He was halfway towards the entrance when a sleek white limousine arrived. Gaara glanced back at the familiar car, placed his hands in his pocket, and waited patiently as Hinata Hyuuga stepped out of the car with its door held open by the Hyuuga's driver. Her long black hair was loose behind her and curled at the tips; a simple small sapphire hair clasp was fastened in her hair, complementing her long blue silk balloon gown that falling halfway to her legs. Her bare shoulder glistened under the camera's flashes as she smiled politely at everyone. A light blush touched her cheeks when her gaze landed on his scrutinizing gaze; she clutched her small dark blue purse in her hand as she made her way to him.

"Good evening, Gaara," Hinata greeted him with a shy smile.

He slightly nodded his head in answer before both of them proceeded inside the already crowded reception.

"Is... is Naruto already here?" she asked.

Gaara glanced at her. "Not yet. Aunt Kushina is still composing him when I left."

"I see. But... why did you left him?"

"Because he doesn't need me," came his reply.

"That's... That's not true -" Hinata started, her pitch higher in denial, before she was cut off by the young man's glare. "- it's just that, I don't believe Naruto would stop needing you, and I doubt you would stop needing him too," she added in a whisper despite the deathly glare she's receiving.

"Hyuuga-**san**, I would appreciate it if you learn to keep your comments to yourself next time," Gaara growled, his brows furrowed in displeasure.

"I'm sorry...I-I will," Hinata answered hesitantly. She spoke up once more with a decidedly different topic. "Let's look for the others, shall we?"

--SasuNaru-

Later that evening, the supposed exhibit became a gala in full swing. Naruto pasted a smile on his face as he maneuvered around the sea of famous people that took more interest in gossips than on his masterpieces. He made his way to the second floor, walking on the long staircase dressed with lush red carpet. Most of his favorite works were displayed there, and only those who understood the reason of the event can be found there, studying and appreciating his work.

It's not that he wasn't selling any of his paintings; in fact, most of it had been bought already by those people who didn't even understood the meaning of his work but decided to purchase something just so they can boast to everyone that they can afford it. Famous art collectors, though, preferred to investigate and check every nook and crook of each of the display before deciding to buy. Others would even fight over a certain piece and give him headache most of the time. If not for Itachi's interference, Naruto believed his patience - which he had a lot of - would've ran dry already.

Naruto too, had never been gladder to have a mother like his during those times. Namikaze Kushina's greatness as a hostess proved to be a great relief to him, since most wanted to see him just so they can coo at him and pinch his cheeks as though he's a five years old boy and his mother could take care of them for him. Nevertheless, he was still too busy entertaining his guests that he could only wave to his friend whenever he passed them by.

--SasuNaru-

"Sasuke," Sakura called out as she made her way to her boyfriend. He was hiding himself in one of the balconies, brooding under the concealment of the thick curtains of the glass door.

She made her way beside him, trying to understand what he's thinking behind his blank expression. Sasuke was leaning on the rail, his eyes settled at the garden below where the moon cast its silvery light. Sakura rubbed her shoulders when the cold night wind blew over them.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here all alone? Everyone's expecting you with the crowd. You're Naruto's best friend, after all," she continued, trying to nudge her boyfriend from his reverie.

Sasuke looked at her once before dismissing her again. "You're lying."

"W-what?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Sasuke settled his gaze at her, his dark eyes boring into her own. "Everyone knows that indeed, but no one expected me to socialize with them. That's a fact, Sakura. Maybe you should learn more about me."

"I-I'm sorry. I have no idea -"

"Tch, I don't want to hear anymore."

"Sasuke ... " Sakura murmured softly. She closed her hand and brought it to her chest, trying to pacify the pain that started to throb inside. "Sasuke," she called again, her head slightly bow.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his gaze still bored somewhere as he took another sip of his wine.

"D-don't you love me... any... anymore? Why... are you treating me like this?" Sakura asked, lifting her head up and bravely facing her boyfriend's cold stare.

"What do you think?" her boyfriend answered back with a question.

Sakura paused and looked into her boyfriend's eyes, searching for something. Something that would tell her that deep inside him, he really loved her. She forced a small smile on her lips, "I know you love me, Sasuke, and I understand you're still confused. But everything will be okay, right? Everything will be fine," she said, trying to convince herself more than the person she was facing.

"I don't -" Sasuke started but she cut him off.

She cradled Sasuke's face between her hands, looking up and staring straight to his eyes. "I love you, Sasuke. I... I love you so much. Everything will be alright, because I love you," she whispered as she tiptoed up and slowly closed the distance that separated them. She placed her soft inviting lips next to his, and she pulled him closer to her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

--SasuNaru--

Naruto chatted a little from one group to another; he took their compliments and criticisms with much vigor that everyone was charmed by his personality. But as much as he loved making sure that his guests are doing fine, he needed a break. Plus, he had yet to see his best friend and cousin together. He told himself that he's going to keep his promise, even if it caused him another heartache.

"Naruto!"

A blur of blonde came running to him, and before he knew it, Ino was already in his arms giving him a tight embrace.

"Now there's no way you're going anywhere! You're neglecting us!" Ino whined, a pretty pout on her lips.

"Ino, let Naruto go," Shikamaru said, appearing behind the blonde girl. "You're suffocating him."

"Thanks Shika," he said after Ino let him go to gasp for breath. "I'm sorry, everyone," he added, as he watched the rest of his friends gathered around him. They were all dressed up in their expensive party clothes.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. We understand," Temari said with a smile, her usually bounded up hair loose and framing her face nicely.

"I must say that your collection is awesome. Too bad dad won't let me buy one," Kiba commented, scratching the back of his head. "I told him just one, but he keeps telling me I need to earn my own money before I could buy things that I wanted. And that, well, he said you're already my friend, so what's the need for me to buy your work and those nonsense things."

"Well he's right, Kiba. If the painter is already your friend, why do you need to buy something he made?" Kankuro asked.

"Because, dim-witted puppet lover, paintings appreciates. It's like an investment. And when Naruto dies, it's going to cost ten times its original amount or more," Kiba explained, his brows furrowed.

"Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed, covering her mouth in distress.

"W-what?" Kiba asked, looking at his best girl pal as the rest of his gang looked disapprovingly at him.

"I can't believe you're saying something as 'dying' to your friend," Tenten pointed out, frowning at Kiba.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, guys. It's not like I'm not used to Kiba's outspoken remark or anything," Naruto said, trying to appease his friends.

"Hey, I'm sorry. But yeah, Naruto's right. He knows I'm just joking -" Kiba returned in defense.

"But it's not something you need to joke about, Inuzuka," Neji uttered a bit coldly, his handsome face hard and unreadable.

"I know," Kiba said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Enough about it guys, we're supposed to have fun. And forget about it, Kiba, you already got loads of my sketches and signatures behind your notebooks. I'm sure it'll cost something in the future, right?" Naruto joked, trying to calm the tension in the air.

"Yes, it's not youthful to fight over it. If Naruto says it's fine, it's fine," Lee agreed, adjusting his dark green tuxedo and putting his best smile for everyone.

"So guys, have you seen Sasuke and Sakura by any chance?" Naruto asked.

"I've seen them come together an hour ago," Chouji said, eating something he had picked up from the waitress that passed him.

"I thought Sasuke's over her. What's with these dates again?" Ino muttered under her breath, but Naruto heard it.

"Ino-chan, they love each other. I - I don't think anyone has the right to pull them apart. Not even me. I only wanted their happiness, that's why I tried to mend things between them. You know, if I never did that stupid confession, everything would've been fine between them... So, I decided to fix things up. And if what you're saying is true, that they came here together, then I guess I should be happy that they're okay again," Naruto said, forcing himself to smile.

"Na-Naruto," Hinata murmured, walking to his side and holding his hand gently between hers.

He shook his head at the young heiress, knowing that she would try to argue with him in her tender way. He squeezed her hands and let her go. "So, have you seen where those two love birds went off to?"

"Window two behind the curtains, trying to get some air, I guess," Shino quietly answered, his sunglass still on even with the dim lighting of the room.

"Thanks! I'll see you guys later, I'm just going to check on those two, okay?" Naruto said, waving his hand at them as he got lost on the crowd again.

"Circle of love, troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"What is?" Temari asked, raising one of her fine golden brows.

The lazy genius looked up at the human-sized abstract painting in front of him, both of his hands in his pockets. "This is."

Temari shook her yellow curls. "I could never understand art. I don't get what's with you, Kankuro and Naruto with all this talks of art and everything."

"Come on, Temari. Leave these guys alone and let's go boy watching. There're lots of cute celebrities downstairs," Ino invited, pulling the older blonde girl with her left hand. Hinata's hooked her right arm and Tenten stood behind her with a smile.

"Yeah, I think I need a break," Temari answered. "I'll see you later," she added to her lazy boyfriend.

---GaaNaru-

Gaara was standing quietly in one corner of the room, watching how everyone entertained themselves with things he didn't give a damn about. Sipping another shot of a strong liquor from his glass, which he had taken liberty of from the bar, he followed his best friend's movement with his eyes. Despite the blonde's simple appearance - a simple button-down white pińa long sleeved shirt made from the finest pineapple leaves in the Philippines, and a loose pair of khaki pants - he glowed. The redhead also took note of the worn-out look on his friend's eyes, caused by the exhibit itself and too much thinking.

He had observed almost everyone in the room, and he also knew what was happening behind the curtain of window number two. When he saw Naruto's expression upon glancing at the small gap between the velvet curtain, Gaara put down his glass and walked toward his frozen blonde. He carefully closed the drapes, hiding the sight from Naruto's vision. Sky-blue eyes looked up at him and he forced a smile.

"Isn't this what you want?" he asked. He was only answered with a quiet nod.

"Good, at least you're clear with it. Now come on and let's enjoy this night, shall we?" he asked softly, taking Naruto's hand with his own and pressing it lightly with comfort. Naruto looked up to him again; a sincere smile gracing his lips.

"Thanks for always being here, Gaara. I don't know how to thank you enough," Naruto whispered.

"Just smile for me and it's more than enough," he answered the blonde.

---SasuNaru--

"There you are, Sunshine," Deidara exclaimed, approaching him with as much energy as he always had. Gaara let go of his hand, but he could feel Naruto still standing closely behind him. "Itachi and the rest are looking for you. You're going to be delighted with his news, un," the older blonde said, before pulling him along.

"And you too, Sasori's cousin," Deidara added, calling behind him.

"I have a name, its Gaara Sabaku," Naruto heard Gaara reply with his usual deep rough voice.

"I know that, un, now come on!" Deidara exclaimed excitedly, not minding the redhead's glare.

Naruto was led to the lower right wing of the building. The people here were few and the lights were dimmer than the rest. Some of his already-purchased works were displayed there with the marks 'SOLD' underneath the frames. The area also had a fantastic view of the night garden and the huge fountain in its center. A few couples were dancing to the music of the violin played inside. He saw Itachi and the rest of his friends sitting languidly on the settees, talking softly with each other.

"Sunshine is here, un," Deidara announced, pulling him a little too roughly towards the group. "And of course, Sasori's cousin too. I saw them together inside so I pulled him along. Is it okay, un?" he asked, talking specifically to the eldest Uchiha.

"It's okay, Deidara. Don't worry about it," Itachi replied, walking towards Naruto and placing a hand on his shoulder. The raven-haired man also nodded in greeting to his best friend standing quietly behind him.

"Hey, Itachi-nii. What's with this news thing Deidara-nii's been talking about?" Naruto asked.

"He sure is talkative," Kisame commented, giving a look to Deidara.

"I'm not! I didn't even say that we're going to give him and his friends a surprise vacation to Hawaii next week!" Deidara shouted in defiance.

Kisame snickered and finished his drink.

"Deidara, you just said it," Itachi said in disapproval. Everyone shook their heads and laughed quietly at the baffled blonde man.

"What did I say?"

"Forget it," Sasori answered.

"Well, just what Deidara said. We're planning to give you and your friends a fully-paid one-week vacation to Hawaii. You deserve a break after this success, don't you think? A last summer escapade before all of you stepped into university life. Kisame thinks it will give you and your friends a 'real' bonding time. And another thing." Itachi paused, waiting for Naruto to speak up.

"What?" he asked, his blue eyes wide in excitement.

"Halley's comet is fully visible on Hawaii next week, so you may want to bring your telescope and any other recording device to capture this phenomenon," Nagato replied for Itachi, sitting comfortably on his chair with his hands folded on his lap.

"Really?! As in, the Halley's Comet?" Naruto shouted, unable to contain his excitement.

"Yes, _the_ Halley's Comet, Naruto-kun," Itachi confirmed.

"This is awesome! Thank you, guys!" Naruto exclaimed, giving each of his adoptive brothers a hug.

--SasuNaru-

He pushed Sakura away from him, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her arms away from him. "Enough, Sakura," he hissed. His eyes were darkening, and in the haze of the moonlight, they appeared to glow crimson.

"Sa-Sasuke," Sakura started softly. "What's wrong? You're just enjoying it a while ago."

"No. This is not right."

"What's wrong with it? You're my boyfriend, I'm your girlfriend. What's immoral about us kissing?" Sakura asked him. Despair can be heard in her voice.

"That is," Sasuke replied, pointing at her words. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"What is?"

"You just said it."

"What?"

"Think about it Sakura, you're one smart girl." Sasuke said, speaking a bit more gently.

"I can't understand you, Sasuke. You love me and I love you. What's wrong with this, with us?" Sakura asked desperately.

He sighed again. "Because you're assuming too much."

"What did I do wrong? Tell me, Sasuke. What did I assume too much?"

"You've been selfish, Sakura. You've been selfish for asking for a promise. Now, we're going to keep it even if we have to just play it until you're satisfied. Now I don't want to hear this conversation outside this place, especially hearing you complaining about this to Naruto. He's keeping his promise to you, and now keep to the end of your bargain by appearing happy as you should be, or else..." he warned, before turning around. "I'm going to wait for you outside, so please compose yourself," Sasuke added to the distressed girl behind him. Without further ado, he straightened himself and walked away.

"Sasuke... don't you love me anymore?" Sakura murmured to herself, curling her hands to her side as her head bowed in turmoil.

--SasuNaru-

Naruto gazed at the twinkling city light below, his arms folded as he leaned on the rails of the overlooking spot. A car was parked behind him, and he's sure his best friend was waiting for him already.

A soft, almost inaudible step distracted him. He looked to his side and smiled at his approaching companion.

"Sorry, am I taking too long?" he asked.

The other person shook his head, leaning back on the rails to face him. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"Did I bother you too much? I mean, taking me home when I could've ridden with my parents or... well, hehe, I can really be stupid at times. I should have brought my car."

"You're no bother," his best friend said.

"Are they home already?" Naruto asked.

"They? Or she?" the other returned.

"Maybe he."

The taller teen looked up at the night sky. "I think all of them are already resting."

"You're also tired. I shouldn't been keeping you here with me," Naruto murmured.

"I told you it's okay. I don't mind."

There was a brief moment of silence before Naruto shattered it with a weary sigh. "It's pretty tiring to please all those people."

He was leveled with an unreadable look. "I'm sure it is, that's why I wonder why you keep doing it."

"It's for business," Naruto whined.

"I don't mean that, I mean the way you keep trying to satisfy everyone even if - "

"Because it makes me happy," the blond gently cut off.

The youngest heir looked away. "Even if it hurts you?"

The answer was confident. "Yes."

"No wonder people call you stupid," the other teen said, snorting.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted in defense.

The words that came next were softly spoken. "But I guess that makes you, you."

"Should I be flattered with that?" Naruto asked, uncertain.

The stoic teen nodded, certain. "You should."

The blond looked at him in contemplation. "I wonder when I will make you mad. As in, really mad."

A bored answer rang in the silence. "You won't make me."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Because you can't even purposely hurt others. How could you even possibly do it to me?"

"I'm not like that. You're making me sound like a saint. I have faults too. I get jealous, I get hurt and well, sometimes I wish bad things to happen to the people who hurt me. I can really be mean when I want to," he ended in a whisper.

His bestfriends eye rolled in affection. "It only proves you're human."

"Speaking of that."

"Of what?"

The blond huffed in exasperation. "Being human."

"What about it?" his smart friend drawled.

"You two... you don't act like a human."

Eyes widen, "What do you mean? I'm sure we're not robots."

"Your humor is very dry."

"I'm trying to be human," his friend joked.

"Come on, what I'm trying to say is, how come you don't show any... any emotions at all?"

"I do, he does."

"Well, except with me and to those people you're besotted with."

"Besotted?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Why the sudden silence?"

"I think it's really late, we should be getting home."

Naruto sighed and stretched a little. "I guess we should."

---Author's Note---

Disclaimer Applied.

I'm sorry if it took me bazillion years to update, but I hope I could update properly from now on until the story is done. Three more chapters to go plus an epilogue! You're going to love the next chapter, it's done already! Love you guys, and more hearts to my reviewer!

More love to my beta *hugs hugs*


	10. Aloha

**More than Friends**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori

(A/N: As promise, here's the next chapter already)

**CHAPTER 10**

**Aloha**

--SasuNaru is Love--

"Can you guys imagine it? As in, the Halley's Comet?!!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, his eyes twinkling as he babbled about Itachi and his friends' plan.

Sasuke sat comfortably on one of the club house picnic table beside the blonde, his arms folded over his chest, wearing his usual uncaring expression while he listened. The others were sitting around them, gushing and squealing about their trip. Sakura was fanning herself lazily with her hands, bending over Sasuke's leg propped on the table's bench where she sat. Gaara leaned silently on Naruto's other side, eyes boring on the moving clouds as though imitating Shikamaru's idle pastime. The trees around them served as canopies, refreshing against the warmth of the mid-afternoon sun.

"Itachi-nii's really cool. I mean, spending so much for us! He's so awesome!" Ino cooed, leaning towards Naruto and giving the Namikaze boy a hug. "And it's all thanks to you, my cuddly baby Naru-chan."

"I've never been out of the country on my own before. I'm always with my parents or with bodyguards. But guess what? When I mentioned this to them, they said yes. And later I learned that Itachi-nii and his friends already asked for their permission. I can't wait to see those Hawaiian beaches! I heard it's really gorgeous," Ino added, squeezing the blonde boy more tightly.

"I-Ino-chan… C-can't b-breath," Naruto gasped, trying to free himself from his friend's deathly embrace.

"You'll be Naruto's death in the future, Ino," Kiba said, shaking his head in between his laughter while pulling the exuberant girl away from the blonde boy.

"I honestly never thought that Sasuke's scary big brother is… you know… that generous," Sakura joined in. "But really, it's not that we can't afford it."

"It's not about the price, forehead, it's the thought! And hell, do you honestly think you could pull this on your own? I mean all of us, alone!" Ino pointed out, glaring over the pink-haired girl.

"I didn't mean it like that," Sakura argued. "I'm just saying Sasuke's brother can really be nice if he wanted to."

"Well, if you must know. He's… he's only like that with Naruto, and since we're Naruto's friends he kind of extended his kindness to us," Temari explained.

"Huh? But Sasuke is his brother, right?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Believe me, Itachi and his friends are more pleasant with this dobe than me," Sasuke replied.

"You're just jealous," Naruto countered, elbowing his best friend and snickering even when he received a full Uchiha glare.

"Uhm, I have to go," Hinata said, standing from her seat beside Sakura and smiling softly at them. "I need to prepare my things for tomorrow's trip, and I don't believe Father would appreciate it if I raise the whole household into an uproar tomorrow morning if I forget something."

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Naruto said, winking at the shy girl. Hinata blushed a little, bowing then and starting to leave.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Gaara called out, stretching from his place and jumping to the ground. The Hyuuga heiress gave him a confused look but didn't say anything, contemplating the situation thoroughly as she usually did.

"Ga -" Naruto tried to call him, but the youngest Sabaku was already walking too far away from them that Hinata half-ran just to catch up with him.

"What's with him?" Ino asked, looking around for explanations. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulder like the rest did.

"The question is, what's with them?" Kiba posed another question, putting his hands on his waist and glaring at the disappearing pair.

"Is Gaara crushing over our own little Hinata?" Tenten asked, trying to give explanation to the situation. She even stopped sparring with Lee to follow Kiba's gaze.

"I doubt it!" Kankuro and Neji answered at the same time.

"What makes you say that? Gaara-san and Hinata-chan is full of youthful vigor and beauty, there's nothing wrong if they do like each other," Lee assumed, clarifying what he believed to everyone.

"It's not that, Lee, but… I just don't think… well, maybe. But – " Temari tried to rationalize, but ended up sighing in confusion.

"I understand what you're pointing at. Gaara is a little too impolite if he indeed is trying to woo Hinata," Shino added, as he had witnessed how the youngest Sabaku retreated without even waiting for the petite girl.

"Oh, do not suggest negative thoughts with this youthful love, my friend. Maybe Gaara-san is just reserved and doesn't want to display his youthful affection to our lovely friend. If this is indeed true, the flower of youth surely blooms like spring around them and I would support them all the way even if I have to do a hundred push-ups a day for a month or run three hours a day around Konoha," Lee answered with so much vigor that some of them just gave him a nod to make him stop babbling.

"Ga-Gaara and Hinata?" Naruto asked after a short silence that filled the group. His throat constricted just by voicing it out. Something inside of him seemed to die, and the feeling of dejection flowed to him like a splash of cold water to a burning skin.

"Maybe. But really, who cares? It's about time Mr. Murderous learns to express some feeling for someone besides you," Ino responded casually, dismissing Naruto's lost tone.

"I'm not feeling really good. I'm going home," Naruto said softly, standing up from his place and forcing a smile on his face.

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to prepare my stuff as well. I don't want to forget anything. It's Hawaii, after all," Ino said with so much gusto.

"It's not like you've never been there, Ino," Tenten teased.

"But it's different! I'm with all of you guys and I'm alone. Alone! No parents, no strict rules, and no bodyguards!" Ino answered.

"Yeah, no bodyguards except the whole Akatsuki gang who'll probably watch us like a hawk 24 hours a day, and probably most of the people around that area are hired just to make sure we're safe," Temari said, standing up from her place and nudging her boyfriend from his nap.

"I don't think they're going to waste their valuable time babysitting us, Temari," Sasuke said. "You're right about the hired people, but believe me, you will still get your privacy and freedom. I know my brother too well; he himself doesn't appreciate meddlesome people when he's having fun."

"Great! I know Itachi-nii is really one cool dude," Ino chirped, hugging Sasuke's other arm and giving him a look of high esteem.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend, Ino-pig! He's not Itachi, go and worship his brother, not him." Sakura screeched, glaring hard and pulling Sasuke from the blonde's clutches.

"Fine! You should be glad Naruto's sharing him with you," Ino spat out before marching away from them.

"You - You pig!"

"Sakura, stop it," Sasuke said in a monotone, but his eyes wandered to his best friend who appeared to be looking at them but with his mind traveling elsewhere.

Shikamaru sighed, scratching his head and muttering "Troublesome people" before standing up from his place.

"I guess we have to follow Hinata's lead. Come on guys and let's start packing," Kiba called out. He went and pulled his bicycle leaning under one of the trees. Everyone followed suit and started picking their bikes sprawled on the ground.

Naruto waved goodbye to his friends since he didn't bring his own bicycle. Sasuke and Sakura stayed and walked with him home. Their walk was silent as the mid-afternoon breeze brushed them; Naruto was thinking too deeply and feeling too much that he almost walked past his house.

"Oi dobe, stop spacing out," Sasuke said. Sasuke stopped him, gripping a shoulder to stop Naruto from walking any further.

"I- what?"

"This is your house, isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sakura added, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand. "You don't look fine. Maybe you should get some rest. I don't think Sasuke's brother would be pleased if he learns that you're sick and couldn't make it tomorrow."

"Thanks, Sakura," Naruto answered, smiling at his pretty cousin. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm not going to miss Halley's Comet with this stupid fe - illness."

"You're really sick?" Sasuke asked, more concerned this time. He peered closer to his best friend's face, checking for his true condition.

"Not really. I just don't feel well. Just this heavy feeling inside of me. I don't know, I think it's the heat. I guess sleeping after a cold shower would make me feel better," Naruto explained. "Now go and bring Sakura-chan home. This heat can really make people sick. I don't want any of you catching any heat waves."

Sasuke stared at him for moment. "Will Gaara stay with you tonight?"

Naruto looked sideways, avoiding his best friend's gaze. He shifted his weight from his left to right foot, pushing his hands inside his pocket. His eyes wandered around, not looking directly to Sasuke's eyes. "I-I don't know. He stopped staying at my house last week, but there were times he still sleeps here, just unannounced. So, I-I honestly don't know."

"I see. Give me a ring if he did not make it tonight," Sasuke said, turning around and started walking besides Sakura, who gave him an unreadable look.

"But –" Naruto shouted, opposing the idea. He gave Sakura a bewildered look, shaking his head as if trying to explain.

"It's okay, Naruto," Sakura said, a strained smile on her face.

"Call me," Sasuke repeated more sternly without even looking back. He gently put his hand behind Sakura's back and gave her a soft nudge to continue their walk.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, waving his hand. Sakura raised her hand as an answer as they disappeared around the corner to the next street of the village.

--GaaHina--

"Why did you do it?" Hinata asked him.

"Did what?" he asked back, his eyes still fixed at the cloud moving in the blue summer sky. The shadow of the leaves from the trees danced around them.

"You – you made them think something's going on between us," Hinata said, clasping both of her hands in front of her, her lavender summer dress swaying with her every step.

"Let them," he answered uncaringly.

"But Naruto might –"

"He needs to start learning."

"I don't want to be another Sakura Haruno in his life," Hinata said, sighing softly. "I wanted… I wanted him to be happy. I-I don't want to be the source of his pain, do you understand that?"

"I understand perfectly."

"Then why?"

"Because," Gaara started, stopping on his track and facing the girl, "if you do like him, you should not only support him but teach him to understand himself in order for him to find the true happiness you're talking about."

"I-"

"Let's go, the heat is suffocating. I don't want you getting sick with this last wave of summer heat," Gaara said as he continued his walk toward the Hyuuga residence.

Hinata blinked, a red tinge from the heat on her cheeks deepening as she watched her handsome friend walk without even pausing to wait for her.

"W-wait for me!" she called out. Gaara stopped momentarily then carried on when she reached him.

--SasuNaru--

Naruto knew that time will come that his other best friend – Gaara – would find himself a girl to settle down with someday. He knew it and he's prepared for it. He knew that he can't keep his best friends to himself like when they were kids. Sasuke's relationship with his second-degree cousin gave him a hard hit of reality. And slowly, he's trying to adjust himself. But, he never thought that Gaara, _his_ Gaara, would also leave him so soon.

It's not that he's against it; in fact, if he's going to choose any girl for his best friends, he would definitely choose someone like Hinata. Beautiful, well-mannered, rich, smart, and kind – what more could anyone ask for? Nevertheless, he's not ready for the fast-paced change. He's not even aware that his auburn-haired friend was eyeing Hinata differently than a friend should.

He's still adjusting to Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, and now he needed to as well with Gaara and Hinata's blooming intimacy. Naruto tugged on his hair, turning around and lying on his stomach as he covered his head with his pillow. The image of him, Sasuke, and Gaara when they were still kids kept flashing in his head. Tears trickled down his face as he watched those images slowly get dimmer, before completely vanishing and leaving him alone and lost. Until all that remained were his best friends smiling happily with the lovely girls in their arms.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly, attempting to push those images away from his mind. He clutched a pillow firmly to his chest and listened quietly around him – from the loud thumping of his heart to the 'tick tock' of his alarm clock.

The lulling sound of the air conditioner was disturbed by the rustling of sheets beside him. Naruto knew who it was. Not just from that familiar scent of his bedmate, but also from his movement – steady, confident, and quiet.

His body went stiff when he felt those familiar strong arms pull him close. Later, he relaxed after his senses recognized the owner of those arms.

"You're crying," a voice murmured on his ears.

"I'm not," he stubbornly answered.

"You are," the other insisted.

He growled irritably. "I'm not!"

There was a short moment of silence before it was broken again. "You sure you're okay?"

"Why won't I be?" Naruto asked.

His friend sighed. "Because… do I even need to say it?"

The blonde nodded, firmly. "I'm fine."

"You're always fine," the other said softly.

"Is that wrong?"

Another sigh. "Yes and No."

"Don't play with me," Naruto responded, annoyed.

"I'm not playing with you."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Yes, because you're pretending, and No, because you're just being your naïve self," his bedmate said, murmuring his answers to his ears.

Naruto pouted. "I'm not naïve."

The other snorted. "Says who?"

"…"

"Heh."

His pout deepened. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

They settled in another silence. The air conditioner hummed, lulling him until his voice was sleepy when he spoke up once more. "Is – is she okay?"

The voice that answered was languid. "She?"

"Yes," Naruto said quietly, still lying on his stomach but now looking at the moving shadow around his room.

"She's fine."

He nodded. "Good."

"…"

"Promise me you're going to take good care of her," Naruto whispered.

"I'm not going to make a promise I can't… might not be able to keep," the other countered, his voice now hard and cold.

Naruto uttered his name but his best friend just ignored it. "You should sleep now."

"I'm not sleepy yet," Naruto stubbornly answered.

"Do you still want to talk?"

"I – yes."

A long-suffering sigh. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About him," Naruto replied, clutching his human-sized pillow beside him.

"What about him?"

"I – I'm hurting," he admitted.

"That's already a fact."

"How did you know?"

"I'm your best friend, right? We grew up together and I could read you like an open book like you could read both of us without even trying. Besides, it's obvious." The other boy groaned. "I can't believe I'm talking to you about these stupid feelings – again!"

"…"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "She likes you, do you know that?"

"I like her too," the blonde said meekly.

His friend snorted. "Psh, not that like."

"What kind?"

"_Like _ like kind of thing," he replied, placing a greater emphasis on the word.

Naruto chuckled. "Obviously! Here I am thinking you're really smart."

"I'm just trying to be funny," the other deadpanned.

"Don't! It's insulting."

"Psh."

"I can't wait till we get to Hawaii; maybe a new surrounding would clear my head," the blonde said, wistful.

The dark-haired teen stared. "Yes, I hope it could."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"Nothing. Let's go to sleep, I'm tired."

The blonde pointed at him. "You're always tired; you're turning into a second Shika!"

"Hn, I'm just trying to recover from my lost sleep."

"Who's fault?"

"Do you want to talk about that, Naruto? Seriously?" his best friend asked gently.

Naruto quieted then shook his head. "No."

He could feel his bedmate heave a deep breath, and then snuggled closer to him. "Let's go to sleep, we're still early tomorrow."

"Sleep tight."

"Goodnight."

--SasuNaru--

Naruto swept the drapes of the glass sliding door of his suite inside a five-star Hawaiian hotel. The spectacular view of summer blue skies and white fluffy clouds drifting above the shimmering cerulean ocean took his breath away. Chains of mountains and volcanoes surrounded the sea, and numerous coconut trees lined the powder white sands of the beach. He could see the tourists flocking on the adjacent resort wearing bright summer swimsuits, exposing their toned bodies and enjoying the sun. But that's the most he could see from his room situated on the fifth floor of the building and nothing more.

The resort the Akatsuki rented for them has few vacationers, it's not because the place was crappy but it's the other way around. Before, he assumed it's because of the costly price; later, he learned that half of the posh resort and hotel had been rented by Itachi for their privacy.

What surprised him more was that most of his classmates, professors, and some schoolmates were also taking their vacations in the same place, happily greeting them the moment they arrived. It's like one big school field trip and he can't wait to enjoy the rest of the week with them.

Their whole week vacation had also been planned. The list of activities they're going to do during their stay was handed to him earlier by his personal attendant after she showed him his room. It included diving, snorkeling, hiking, camping with bonfires, partying, and star gazing. It also had 'free' leisure times and other unnecessarily mentioned of daily activities like serving of breakfast, lunch, and dinner, taking a bath, and the likes.

He unlocked the glass door and pushed it sideways, letting the stream of warm sea air fill his air-conditioned suite. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the fresh smell of the sea breeze that caressed every inch of his body like a lover does. His loose white knee-length summer shorts and dark orange unbuttoned shirt with intricate drawings of coconut trees and waves flapped on the breeze. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled to himself. A pasty woolen bracelet with a single seashell hanging limply on his left wrist wiggled with his movement.

"This is life," Naruto murmured to himself.

A soft knock brought him back to reality. He glanced behind him.

"Come in," he called out, not even asking who it was. The door opened slowly revealing Gaara with his hair unusually tousled, dressed in a tight blue sleeveless shirt showing off the toned muscles on his arms. A pastel-colored summer shorts and a pair of beach slippers completed his look. He leaned on the side of the door, his face impassive as always, and folded his arms over his chest.

"What if I'm a serial killer, what are you going to do, Naruto?" Gaara asked, displeased.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's good that you're not, right?"

"Button up your clothes and let's go," Gaara told him, sighing at his explanation.

"Why? We're at the beach, we should bare more flesh," Naruto pointed out.

"Just… do it," the auburn-haired teen commanded, shifting his gaze away from him and moving to the hallway.

"I know why. You're just jealous because my body is so much hotter than yours," Naruto jested, patting his toned stomach.

Gaara looked back at him, his eyes staring straight to his own. "Naruto, just do it okay? I don't care if what you're saying is true or not, but I'm sure you're going to attract lots of foreigners and locals outside if you're going to flaunt your body like that."

"I agree with him. It's not that I agree with your bragging, but people here seemed to be attracted to idiotic blonde teens like you. Look how Temari and Ino got surrounded by people downstairs. I'm sure Shikamaru will learn what jealousy is like by the end of this trip," Sasuke commented out of nowhere. His right hand was propped on the other side of the door, his left hand on his waist. He was wearing a pair of leather sandals, a pale yellow summer pants cut just below the knees with a string at the hem for adjustment, and a plain white unbuttoned summer shirt showing of his muscled abs and chest.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto growled. "And how come I need to hide mine when you're showing yours like that?!"

"I'm taken, dobe, and I can defend myself gracefully," Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"Gracefully my ass. You'll only frighten them with your cold Uchiha glare," Naruto countered, buttoning his shirt slowly, leaving the first three buttons undone.

"And there's the difference between us. I can say no but you can't," Sasuke said.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," Hinata appeared behind Gaara - breaking the argument between him and Sasuke – waving shyly at him in her short yellow summer dress, long haired pull up at the top of her head.

"Hinata-chan, you look as pretty as always!" Naruto exclaimed, fighting the poignant feeling that started to crawl on his chest.

"T-thank you Naruto," Hinata answered shyly.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, wiggling her way in between Sasuke and Gaara and running to him in a green two-piece suit, her lower half modestly hidden by a pink wraparound skirt. She looked at him from head to toe and smile.

"You look gorgeous! You should bare more skin when we reach the beach after lunch, I'm sure you're going to attract lots of people. I'll help you hook up with somebody, it's not going be hard with your looks," Sakura said, slightly whispering to him as though they're sharing secrets.

"Stop this nonsense, Haruno. Naruto's not going to parade himself here. Not if I can help it," Gaara said, turning around. "Let's go, lunch is waiting for us."

Sakura frowned. "No wonder you're not getting any. You're stuck with overly protective friends, or may I say overly protective grumpy people."

Naruto smiled, putting his left arm around Sakura and said. "You're right, but Gaara only means well."

"Yeah right," Sakura muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes with displeasure.

Sasuke just looked at him and at his girlfriend before following behind Gaara. Hinata walked silently beside him, smiling shyly. Naruto placed his right arm around Hinata and grinned. "This is life! With two beautiful girls in my arms, I'm sure I could die happily now."

--SasuNaru--

After Temari – his mother employed his friends to act on her behalf during the trip - almost poured half of the sunscreen lotion all over his body, he was now lying on the sand with his shades covering his eyes, arms spread out and baring his whole naked torso to the sun. He's not sure why the eldest Sabaku needed to do that – it's not like he needed much sun protection as the rest of his pale skin friends did. He sniggered when he recalled how Gaara and Sasuke watched Temari like a hawk when she's applying him with the lotion; it's like the young blonde woman would do something to him that would result to his death.

A shadow obstructed his face from the sun. Removing his sunglasses, he glowered at his best friend stooping over him, staring at him as though he had something on his face.

"Teme, you're blocking the sun," he said, his eyes squinting from the brightness.

"With the sun block lotion all over you, you won't get any tan burns even if you fry yourself to death here," Sasuke answered matter-of-factly before sitting beside him. The brunet watched the ongoing volleyball game in front of them.

"It doesn't matter, it relaxes me," Naruto answered, noting his bestfriend's new appearance – dark blue swimming shorts and a lighter blue hoodie, unzipped and its hood covering Sasuke's head were his new attire. Sasuke slowly slipped on his own sunglasses and watched the intense game.

Naruto rested his head again on the sand and wore his shades again, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on the sounds of the sea waves.

"If you wanted to relax, you should've looked for a quieter spot," Sasuke said after a while.

"I know, but I don't want to pass out without someone waking me up when we need to go," Naruto murmured, pushing his miserable thoughts away.

"Psh. You know that if I can't find you, Gaara will," Sasuke snorted.

"I don't want to bother any of you," he replied, not liking where the conversation was leading.

"Do you want me to accompany you, dobe?" Sasuke asked, as though he hadn't heard what was just said.

"I'm not a dobe," Naruto growled. "Sheesh, how many times do I have to tell you that, teme? And no, you don't need to tag on me. I don't want Sakura getting worried looking for you because of me."

A long silence followed after that. He even thought that Sasuke had left, moving like a wind which would explain why he didn't feel his movement. Naruto removed his shades and opened his eye, finding his best friend still sitting beside him, unmoving and still watching the game.

"Teme, you okay?" he asked.

"Hn."

"That's not exactly a word, you know that? I've told you that before."

"Hn."

"Sheesh, what a difficult bastard," he muttered. But before he could go back to his peaceful listening, something hard hit him on the stomach. He winced and struggled up to a sitting position just to find a beach ball lying beside him.

Moving gingerly and taking the ball, he looked around for the owner – his friends were still playing with their own beach ball. A very pretty girl wearing a skimpy two-piece bikini, with glistening olive skin, long wavy black hair, and wide amethyst eyes approached him, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, it's ours," she said, reaching out for the ball.

"It's okay, but you should be careful next time," Naruto replied politely, giving her the ball.

"You're sorry? A person only says sorry if they don't mean it," Sasuke said, removing his sunglasses and staring in hostility at the girl.

"Pardon?" the girl asked, one of her eyebrows arched in defense. She rested the ball on her hips, showing her perfect figure with her stance.

Sasuke closed his hands together, rested his elbows on his knees and leaned on his clasped hands. His eyes focused at the girl, "I normally don't repeat myself to anyone, but since you appear to be deaf I'm going to say it again. People only say the word _sorry _ if they don't mean it. So, why are you saying you're sorry?"

The girl's jaw slightly dropped open, before shaking her head at Sasuke's rude comment. "I don't think your being handsome would save you from my brother and his friends."

"I'm just saying the truth," Sasuke commented, his chin still resting on his hands. "Your game is occurring approximately 40 meters from here. Unless one of your player has a Herculean strength, the ball won't reach this far and specifically at this safe side of the beach directly to Naruto."

"So your name is Naruto," the girl said, her annoyed appearance softening slightly as she eyed the blonde watching their argument.

"Yes," Naruto answered, returning the smile the pretty girl offered him.

"I'm Alexandra. I and my friends are from Italy. We're regular visitors here. I've seen you guys arrive earlier today, too bad we didn't meet at lunch," Alexandra said, tossing her curly locks behind her.

"See?" Sasuke added, his frown deepening at Alexandra's friendly approach.

"See what?" the girl snapped, her eyes blazing again, not backing away against Sasuke's glare.

"Intentions," Sasuke answered with deceptive calmness, as if the word would explain it all.

Alexandra ignored Sasuke, focusing her friendly expression again to Naruto. She walked to him and stooped down, "Eh, your eyes are blue indeed, but not that ordinary blue. Really different. Pocholo told me about it earlier, but I didn't believe him until now. It's very… unique."

"Pocholo?" Naruto asked, getting uncomfortable with the girl's stare.

Alexandra straightened up then nodded. "Yes, he's my twin brother. And I believe you captured his curiosity. Well both of us, I guess. We're twins after all," she ended, giggling a little.

"Naruto's not available," Sasuke interjected, this time his glare meant in warning.

"He's not? I don't see he's attached to anyone. You're with that pink hair duddette, right? The good-looking redhead appeared to be smitten with that cute brunette, and the rest of your friends are far more comfortable being his friend than pushing it more than that. Honestly, I thought he's with that pretty blonde girl earlier, but I found out that she's dating the boy who's always gazing the cloud," Alexandra said, challenging Sasuke's glare with her own.

"Impressive observation but not perfect. I still think you don't know who you're messing with," Sasuke countered coldly.

"No, I think you're the one who doesn't know who you're dealing with," the girl retorted.

Naruto watched as Sasuke stood from his seat, pushing the hood off his head to glower at the girl who merely smirked at him.

"Well you're really one hot stuff. Too bad, I prefer blondes," Alexandra stated, giving Sasuke one appreciative look.

"It's better you leave this side of the beach," Sasuke responded.

"Why? Do you own it?" the girl challenged.

He's not sure if Sasuke's patience could hold any longer, but Naruto knew that his best friend never cared about genders when he's upset.

"Alexandra-chan," Naruto called out, standing from his own place.

"Oh, you called me Alexandra-chan. You're Japanese?" she asked, completely ignoring Sasuke's rising rage.

"Ah, well, yes. Not pure though," Naruto answered, and almost bit his tongue for revealing too much information about himself. Now he understood why Sasuke told him earlier that he can't say no to anyone.

"Cool!" Alexandra squealed, appearing delighted.

"There's nothing cool about anything. Now leave!" Sasuke growled, both of his hands clenched at his side.

"No!" the girl snapped back, her eyes flashing once again.

Before he could even do anything, Sasuke had already gripped Alexandra's right upper arm and pushed her roughly. His best friend stood in front of him, as if he couldn't protect himself from the slender girl that probably weighed half of him. Alexandra fell on the sand; she looked up and glared at Sasuke.

In a flash, Naruto watched as the girl's group arrived – gorgeous women and macho men. Some of the older guys in her group had huge muscled bodies like those he had seen on TV; they didn't really look that good but they can't be called ugly. Still, Sasuke stood confidently in front of him.

"Sa-" Naruto started.

"Stay behind me dobe, and put your shirt on," Sasuke commanded.

"Teme! I'm not a girl," Naruto yelled. Nevertheless, he picked up his shirt and slipped it on.

"Are you the one who hurt my sister?" one of the guys asked. Since he called the girl _ sister_, Naruto concluded that the striking man was Pocholo. They even had the same olive skin and burning amethyst eyes.

"So you're the brother of that bitch," Sasuke replied, the tone of his voice not showing any emotions. Naruto sighed. When his best friend started with name calling, he's very sure that it would lead to one bloody fight. And it's only their first day here too.

"You should learn to watch your mouth, pretty boy," one of the older men said.

"I don't need to when I'm talking to your kinds," Sasuke answered.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Not me, but you."

Naruto groaned. He's not really up to a fight but he would never leave Sasuke alone even if that's the last thing he would do. The two of them shared enough street fighting when they were in their early teens whenever they dressed up like thugs and escape the village premises to see the world outside their homes. And some time during his musing, the rest of his friends were already standing behind them.

Gaara walked from behind, standing beside Sasuke who was glaring daggers to the strangers. "What's going on here, Uchiha?"

"Stop asking questions, Sabaku," Sasuke answered irritably, only sparing Gaara one quick glance.

Gaara scrutinized the group in front of them. "It's them. So they already made their move."

"What would you expect? Dobe's too hard-headed to listen to us," Sasuke answered in annoyance.

"Naruto's born with a twin named Trouble, don't you think?" Shikamaru commented, already grasping the whole situation.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, turning around, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You're too immature to understand. You should be glad you have Sasuke and Gaara to always watch your back," Shikamaru explained, sighing.

"I don't think you comprehend what I told you earlier, don't you? Keep your eyes and hands off him," Gaara growled to the guy Naruto assumed to be Pocholo.

"I never listen to my parents, why should I listen to you?" Pocholo countered.

"Ugh, so this fight is all about Naruto. This is crazy!" Kiba exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I wanted to relax, not to have a brawl here in Hawaii."

"Enough with these talks. Either you leave us alone or end this argument now," Sasuke snapped impatiently, his eyes burning crimson.

"C-can we talk about this peacefully?" Naruto asked, trying to pacify everyone.

"NO!" Sasuke and Gaara bellowed in unison, staring at him as though he had gone insane.

"Yes," Pocholo answered with a smirk. "If you attend our party tonight, this would be the last time we're going to bother you."

"You'll be a dead meat if you even consider that proposal, Naruto," Sasuke warned. Calling him by his name meant Sasuke was serious.

"I'm not even considering anything," Naruto whined. "I just don't understand what this fight is all about!"

"Idiot," Kiba murmured, slapping his forehead in the process.

"He's so cute," Alexandra cooed, looking at his mystified expression.

But before the argument could lead into a full blown fight, Kisame appeared with one of the life guards behind him.

"What's with this commotion?" he asked, stepping in between the group.

"Kisame! We're just trying to be friendly, that's all," Pocholo said.

Kisame stared at him with incredulity. "You're looking for your final item, am I right, Pocholo? The one that would close the deal? I thought you're here to have your yearly break."

"Well…"

"Who among these kids did you plan on taking?" Kisame demanded, his voice still oddly calm.

"It's Naruto," Sasuke answered, his eyes now dark once more and his body more relaxed.

"Pocholo found him intriguing, and I guess I do too. Besides, he's so innocent, and his eyes are so pretty. He's going to be a perfect final touch," Alexandra commented, toying with her hair.

"You have to go through us before you could even think about obtaining him or any of these kids, or –" Kisame looked behind him. "This boy is Itachi's younger brother. I don't think Itachi would find it amusing when he found out you're messing with his little brother. And that kid is Sasori's cousin. These kids are our guests, and if you know what's good for you, stop fantasizing about Naruto."

"So he's the one you guys keep talking about. That's a relief, I guess. Since he's not a target, I could date him then?" Alexandra asked.

Kisame stared at her with skepticism, before turning around saying, "If you could get past those two," he answered, pointing specifically to the frowning Sasuke and Gaara. Kisame then walked away, leaving the two groups to settle their own 'youthful' problem.

"So I guess we should start all over again. I should have noticed your resemblance with Master Itachi," Alexandra started, smiling fully and showing her perfect white teeth.

"Stop your sweet talk, no one's going to listen," Sasuke replied, turning around and walking back to the hotel.

Gaara gave the other group one last glare before following suit. Naruto lagged behind, smiling apologetically at Alexandra. "Nice meeting you and your friends, well… maybe – "

"Naruto, get your ass here and stop talking to them!" Sasuke growled. Normally, Naruto never listened to him or he would verbally assault back, but knowing how pissed off his best friend was, he ran toward them and gave a quick goodbye to the amused Italian girl.

---Author's Note ---

**Disclaimer Applied!**

I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be really neat.

Again, thanks to all of my patient reader. I heart all your reviews, weee!

Regarding who's bestfriend is which, heh, I wanted you guys to guess who. I gave too much hint already. XD Besides, you just can put anyone you wanted on that part.

Next chapter is already halfway done, so please bear with me ne?

More love to my beta! Give her a big beary hug everyone! *huggles Hic* Without her there's no way I could put up a decent story.

***Regarding Akatsuki and the Italian groups work, the final item and everything, I won't... well focus on it. So, if you could... kinda read how my mind works, you'll know what I mean. XD


	11. Kisses Under Halley's Comet

**More than Friends**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori

**CHAPTER 11**

**Kisses under Halley's Comet**

--SasuNaru is Love--

"You're not going to leave this room until I say so, Naruto," Sasuke said before pushing Naruto inside the room with an angered expression.

"What?! You can't do that, teme! You're not my father and I didn't even do anything to provoke that fight! In fact, it's your shitty attitude that brought us into that situation!" Naruto argued hotly.

"Stay here if you know what's good for you," his best friend warned severely, ignoring the blonde's words.

"Wha – Gaaraaa?" Naruto whined, looking helplessly to his red-haired best friend leaning quietly on the wall. The rest of his friends were crowding behind the pissed off Sasuke, giving Naruto apologetic looks.

Gaara walked to Naruto and patted his head gently. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I agree with Sasuke. Stay here for a while; I'll pick you up later after we settle these things with my cousin."

"Gaara, not you too!" Naruto whimpered, pulling his famous pouty face. But he knew he's not going to escape this one; he rarely heard his two best friends call each other by their first names unless it's something deathly serious involving him.

Gaara slightly smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "You know I'll give you anything you ask from me, but listen to me even just for this time," the redhead said, murmuring on his ear.

Sasuke moved his gaze somewhere else, trying not to get more upset with the scene unfolding in front of him.

Naruto sighed, slouching before nodding slightly. "…'kay."

"Good," Gaara replied gently, giving him a firm squeeze on a shoulder before moving outside the room.

"Dobe, stay here," Sasuke repeated before closing the door to his face.

--SasuNaru--

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura called out. The rest of the group had scattered around the hotel after locking Naruto inside his own suite, except Gaara who was walking purposefully in front of them.

"Sakura, go back to your own room or go somewhere else. I'm going to talk to Itachi," Sasuke said, not even stopping as they until they reached the elevator hall.

"But you're being unfair! Naruto doesn't deserve this. Why do you need to lock him? We're here to relax, not to imprison him inside his room!" Sakura exclaimed, her voice rising in defense of her cousin. Okay, she might have these deep feelings of insecurity and jealousy over her cousin but she honestly cared for him. She might be selfish at times but Naruto was still her cousin; blood is thicker than water, after all.

"He's not going to be detained. We did it to keep him safe until we settle this situation with my brother and his friends," Sasuke answered without looking at her.

"I don't care what peculiar matters your brother do underground, but you can't do this to Naruto! You just can't and I'm not going to let you!" Sakura said, her eyes flashing.

"If you really care about Naruto, you'll let us do this. We've been watching over him for a long time; we know exactly what we're doing. So please go run of somewhere, Ms. Haruno, and let your boyfriend do what he needs to do for his best friend," Gaara cut in, not wanting to witness a lovers' quarrel.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Fine, I'm leaving. I'm just saying you should let Naruto explore his life on his own. You're not going be with him forever, and when the time comes, he's the one who's going to suffer the most."

--SasuNaru--

"I want see my brother, now!" Sasuke demanded.

The receptionist shook in fear yet steadfastly refused. "I'm sorry sir, but they're not to be disturbed as instructed."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I don't give a damn; I want to talk to him. I need to."

"I – Well, maybe I could ask if you could… well… uhm…"

"Go! Do what you need to do and stop wasting my time," Sasuke growled, his fist pounding the receptionist table.

"Wait a minute, sir," the receptionist replied hastily, picking up a phone and dialing.

"You don't need to do that, un. I'm going to bring little Itachi and little Sasori with me," Deidara announced, walking to them dressed in a colorful pair of Hawaiian shorts and plain red shirt. "Come here, you two. I don't have any idea why there's this sudden need of you to see your beloved relatives, un, but who am I to stop you from family bonding?"

A golf car brought them deeper inside the woods at the back of the hotel, and after a 10-minute ride, a big white house came into view behind one of the rocky mountain. The house was situated at the edge of a small cliff, with a perfect view of the ocean and the rest of the beach.

Sasuke felt a little underdressed when he was nudged inside the room where his brother and the rest of his friends were lounging; most of them were in formal clothes.

"What can I do for you, little brother? Are you having fun yet? How's Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, standing up and walking toward him.

Sasuke glanced at Kisame, quickly realizing that the older man had not brought up the little encounter they had with the Akatsuki's little follower. His fists clenched. "What are your plans with your petty disciples? Did Kisame even mention what took place an hour ago? That your Italian subordinates planned to take Naruto and trade him underground to god knows where?" Sasuke asked, his face hard and unflinching at his brother's intense gaze.

"Pocholo's group wanted our little Sunshine, un?" Deidara asked, his mouth agape, his eyes looking around for more explanation.

"Kisame," Itachi said, his eyes still trained on his little brother. "Why didn't you tell me, us, about this?"

"There's no point telling, I already warned them. I told them that those kids are untouchable, so there's really no reason for any of you to know about it." Kisame explained, shrugging his shoulder.

"What do you want me to do then, little brother?" Itachi asked.

"You know what you need to do. Either you get them out of this place or I haul Naruto's ass back to Konoha and tell Uncle Minato about this," Sasuke replied coolly.

"I don't think you're going to deprive our little Sunshine of a chance to see Halley's Comet, Sasuke. After all, it's a once in a lifetime experience," Pain replied, smiling at him.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Then eliminate the nuisance from this island."

"There's no need to do that. I promise you that they won't touch Naruto or any of your friends," Itachi answered calmly.

"What if they still -" Sasuke insisted.

Itachi was beginning to lose his patience. "They won't."

Sasuke's patience was short to begin with. "What if, **IF**!"

"There's no _ if_, Sasuke, because they won't," Tobi assured him, walking to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now go and enjoy your vacation, stop worrying about them. I'll make sure they won't bring any troubles to you, to Naruto, or any of your friends."

"Hn." Sasuke sneered then turned around, heading to the door and out of the house. Gaara and the driver had been patiently waiting for him by the golf car; the redhead's arms were crossed and green eyes were staring at him with an expectant look.

"Tobi assured me," he muttered, then slipped on the passenger seat.

Gaara nodded then sat behind him. "Back at the hotel," he ordered the driver, and then he closed his eyes with a sigh of relief.

--SasuNaru--

Naruto stepped out of his bathroom - water trailing from his hair to his body – clad only in a fresh pair of brown summer shorts. A soft knock sounded on the door, and he snatched a towel to rub his wet hair with as he walked to answer it.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"It's me, Neji," his friend replied. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

He heard his lock click open and the door swung, showing the male Hyuuga - looking fresh as always with his thin white collarless shirt and orange shorts. His friend stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. The older Hyuga handed him back his key card.

"Here. Sasuke told me to give this to you. He says you're free to go wherever you want. I guess he's done talking with Itachi and the others," Neji said. Naruto accepted the card and Neji walked over to the balcony, staring outside. The late afternoon sun started to paint its colors on the sky, giving the beach a picturesque early sunset.

"Finally!" Naruto sighed. "That bastard thinks he can boss me around. I'm really going to kick his ass when I see him." He walked toward his cabinet, snatching a clean sleeveless white shirt and slipping it on.

"He's just worried," Neji commented.

"But I can take care of myself! I'm not a girl or a kid. Sometimes it really pisses me off whenever he acted like I'm incapable of handling myself," Naruto whined.

"But you are," Neji said, smirking.

"What?" the blond asked irritably.

"Someone who always needs someone to watch you."

"Neji…" Naruto growled.

"As much as you try to deny it, Naruto, you need to be taken care of. It's not because Sasuke or Gaara thinks you're a girl or you're weak or you can't fight or you're a kid – it's because you're much to naïve with people's intention. You trust too much," Neji explained.

"Whatever," Naruto answered offhandedly, trying to close the topic.

"We're going to have an early dinner. No activity for the night so we have the whole night off," Neji said, understanding the blonde. He glanced behind him as Naruto ruffled his hair to dry.

"Why?"

"To rest," Neji answered matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess we should. We're so excited that we hit the beach the moment we arrived. I guess the girls are already sleeping?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side as he sat on his bed.

Neji's mouth moved a little in an upward motion. "No, they're gathered inside Hinata's room, talking, chatting, gossiping…" Neji shrugged his shoulder then turned to look at the spectacular view of the sunset, "… you know, those silly feminine matters," he added with a snort.

"Heh. And here I'm thinking they've already passed out. Girls are really weird, neh? " Naruto added.

Neji nodded. "They're complicated human beings but that's why we love them."

---Time skip aka Author's indolence XD--

Naruto still can't get enough of the beautiful display of sunset even though he had witnessed it for three days already. Red, orange, lavender, and different hues of purple graced the late summer sky that was wonderfully reflected on the calm waves of the sea. He had already etched it on his mind, but it seemed every day the scene became more spectacular than the other. The muffled sound of the waves crashing the seaside brought him inexplicable serenity, and he found himself closing his eyes and listening to its beautiful melody. The warm ocean breeze with a tang of salt played with his hair, ruffling his thin clothes, and covering him with comfortable caresses.

"Naruto?"

Someone was calling him out of his trance. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly at Shino's blank look.

"The beer?" the quiet boy asked him, extending a pale hand.

"Erm, yeah, sorry," Naruto murmured his apology, and then quickly took a pack of ice cold canned beer from their cooler. He tossed each of his friend a can as he quietly watched them, standing behind the bonfire where the rest of his friends were seated around laughing and teasing. He pulled the pin of his beer, took a small sip, and observed everyone. Sasuke was sitting quietly nursing his own can and nodding once in a while at whatever conversation he was on. Sakura, sharing some of her opinions, was cuddling to Sasuke's side, her head leaning comfortably on his left shoulder. Hinata and Ino were around Kiba, bugging him to play his guitar. Temari appeared to be entranced on how her marshmallow melted off the stick, and Shikamaru was laying his head on Temari's lap with his eyes closed. Lee was shouting something about _youthfulness_, Tenten giggling beside him, Shino staring silently on the fire, Kankuro talking to everyone, Choji gobbling his hotdog on a stick, Neji's brow twitching with the noise, and Gaara…

Naruto's gaze wandered around until he found his best friend sitting a little farther away from them, sitting on the sands with his arms propped behind him, gazing quietly up at the sea gulls flying together to the last rays of sunlight with his surf board lying beside him. Another group also had their own campfire session a few distances away from them, far enough to give them their privacy.

With a sigh, Naruto joined his friends though he did not sit around the ring. He settled himself a little behind Tenten, facing the sea with his legs crossed, both elbows resting on his knees as he mimicked the gaze of his auburn-haired best friend.

"Come on, Kiba! It's not like we haven't heard you play before," Ino whined, still trying to convince the brunet to play for them.

"That's the point, I-no. You already heard me so why do I need to play now?" Kiba asked.

"Stop being a killjoy, dog breath," Kankuro joined in. "Go and give us a show."

"Hey, why aren't you pestering Sasuke? He's the singer-composer here!" Kiba countered, glaring.

"But we want you," Hinata uttered softly, eyeing her best friend with pleading eyes.

Kiba raised his hands in surrender. There was no way to say no to that. "Okay, okay! You win, psh. If I just knew I'm this popular I would've joined a band or something."

Ino rolled her eyes, Hinata giggling with his remark. Kiba started strumming his guitar, nestling the instrument comfortably on his crossed legs. His mahogany hair fell on his eyes as he began to play, the chords of the song flowing from his fingers.

_"Take my hand… We'll walk a while, we'll talk a while,"_ Kiba started. His voice was nowhere near exceptional, but he was heartfelt with how he sang. "_Feel my love, always there beside you…"_

Another voice joined in.

_"Be the one, I know you'll tell me everything. You are the one _ **_I cherish more than anything_**_," _ Sasuke continued, his deep cool voice rarely heard in a song serving as a soothing melody to the harmony of the sea. Everyone quieted, watching and listening with a content expression on their faces while Kiba, grinning like a maniac to the youngest Uchiha, continued to play. He knew it was Sasuke's favorite love song – no one knew it, maybe not even Naruto – but he knew. It was something he had discovered years ago, something that made him believe, more than ever, that Sasuke and Sakura's relationship was nothing but a big mistake.

"_I love you more than you'll ever know… I love you more than you'll ever see. More than my heart could ever show… I love you more than you'll ever know…"_

Neji, after picking a can of soda, stayed behind the shadows of the flickering fire. His observant eyes noted Naruto's soft but sad smile gracing his lips as he surreptitiously glanced behind him. There was Sakura's love-struck stare to her boyfriend, ignorant of Sasuke's eyes secretly watching the blonde from beneath his eyelashes while singing the song. Finally, there was Gaara, now standing beside Naruto with a lost expression in his usually blank face. Neji pulled up his Polaroid camera dangling from his neck, taking the heartbreaking scene to be preserved in memory through his photograph collection.

Halfway through the song, Naruto gently, quietly, stood from his seat, dusting his shorts and walking silently away from the group. It was too much for him to hear Sasuke singing something so… so beautiful to his girlfriend, so he decided to take a walk and calm down his nerves. Naruto slowly made his way to the other side of the beach, heedless to the call of a friend as two pairs of eyes followed him, the blond disappearing under the silvery light of the rising full moon.

--SasuNaru--

He had no idea how far he had walked from his group, but when he looked behind him, he could not even see the flickering fire from their camp. A boulder of rock stood in front of him, and he decided to climb it and made his way on the other side. Something as breathtaking as those he had seen in fantasy movies presented itself before him when he landed on the soft powdery sand of the beach behind the rocks. He saw a river meeting the sea, creating an unleveled sand formation in between them; it appeared like solid white bubbles floating on the water as it glistened under the moon. The side where the sand met the solid earth displayed a field of grasses, its yellow windflowers appearing silvery against the evening light. The golden glow of the fireflies dancing around the area added to the magical impression of the place.

Eyes wide, Naruto walked ever so silently to the seaside, hoping it won't vanish when he blinked his eyes. He drew his gaze to the delightful sight in front of him, walking slowly towards one of the fallen logs beside the beach and settling down, a silent spectator to the enchantment rarely seen by his eyes.

The sea breeze kissed him as it danced with the windflower, nipping his nose with its cold evening bite and murmuring sweet nothings to his ear. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the caring teases of the night wind, bringing him the tranquility that he sought since his pink-haired friend entered his life.

Sapphire eyes gradually opened, soft inviting lips forming a sweet smile as fireflies began to swarm around him, giving him an ethereal glow. Naruto cupped his hands around one of the glowing creatures, watching it lovingly as though it's a precious gem.

"Lovely isn't it?"

Startled, Naruto released the bug and looked up to where the voice came from. Standing a little distance behind him, Alexandra smiled at him softly, enhancing her already exquisite face. Clad in a white wraparound dress patterned with small lavender florets, her glistening shoulders bare, the lovely Italian girl walked towards him before taking a sit beside him.

"What are you doing here all alone, my love?" she asked, her voice soft but husky at the same time. She swept her long hair on her shoulder and gazed evenly at him.

"Alexandra-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, finally finding his voice.

The Italian girl laughed a little, her amethyst eyes glistening with sincere happiness. "Yes it's me, my love."

Naruto blushed, "Y-You don't need to call me that. Naruto's fine."

"Oh, but I wanted to. Don't you like it?"

The blond stammered. "It's not that, it's just… well…"

"Well?"

Naruto shook his head before shrugging with an uneasy smile. "Whatever. You can call me anything, it doesn't matter."

Alexandra smiled at him fully, showing again her perfect white teeth. "So what are you doing here all alone, my love? Where're your grumpy friends? They're so short-tempered that even their exceptional looks can't make up for their personalities."

"You just don't know them. Gaara and Sasuke are my best friends and they're really the nicest people around," Naruto answered in defense of his friends, frowning a little. "They're just being protective, that's all."

Alexandra sighed, shrugging her shoulder as though dismissing the whole conversation before gazing around. "It's been like this every year. I never thought I'll be sharing this with someone this year."

Naruto looked up, catching his companion's gaze, "What do you mean?"

"We've been having our annual vacation here for almost… well, eight years now, and since from the first time I came here this… this occurrence happens. It's been like this since I first saw it. It's like time can't touch this wonderful event," she replied, moving her amethyst gaze around the place as though seeing it again for the first time.

"It would be nice if good things never change, just like this. But in reality, things are cruel and changing," Naruto answered wistfully.

Alexandra glanced at him from the corner of her eye, a soft and oddly desolate smile etched on her face. "I know what you mean, my love. I know what you mean."

"You know?"

"Yes," the girl slightly nodded. She hugged her folded legs and rested her chin on her knees. "Life's nothing like fairy tales. If it is, then neither I nor my brother would be working under the Akatsuki."

"Working?"

"We're orphan, abandoned on the street," Alexandra explained, her eyes starting to dull from the memories. "It would have been nice if we're left in front of an orphanage or a house or something more… accommodating. But no, we're ditched exactly on the street, specifically around the garbage cans. If Master Tobi hadn't found us, we wouldn't have survived this cruel world."

"Tobi-nii?"

"Yes," the girl answered softly, "Master Tobi, or Madara or whatever you guys calls him."

"I see."

"You guys are really lucky, do you know that? Whenever I heard people complaining about their parents' severity just because of their silly selfishness, I wanted to give them a hard hit on their heads to make them realize how truly blessed they are. That they have a home to come to, people who would understand and support them even if they did something horrible… People that would accept them…" the girl murmured, as though talking more to herself.

"A-Alexandra-chan…"

"I'm not counting those parents who abuse their children, of course; I'm just pointing out those kids who had a good family but nevertheless complained because they can't have what they want. Selfish brats."

"Alexandra-chan," Naruto murmured, closing the gap between him and the forlorn-looking girl, placing his arms around her shivering body.

"Love, you don't need to sympathize with me," Alexandra replied, straightening and taking his hands between hers. "I've done nasty things you could never imagine just to survive; I've done more than a fair share of hurting people who are sometimes too innocent for their own good. I've done it not only for me but for those people who acknowledge me, that's why even though I know it's immoral I don't feel any guilt whenever I see all those people I love, alive and breathing."

The Italian girl leaned her forehead to his, taking all his personal space. Her hands caressed his scarred cheeks. "Naruto, your naiveté hurts you and those people you care. Still, your innocence is refreshing to those people who live their lives like us. Now, I don't wonder anymore why the Akatsuki would do anything for someone like you. You're someone who makes them realize they're still human…"

"I don't understand," Naruto murmured, shaking his head, trying to pull away from the girl.

Alexandra smiled at him once again. "Your simplicity is adorable but, my love, you need to open your eyes a little to give yourself a chance to be happy."

"I – "

The Italian girl hushed him, cupped his face and kissing the tip of his nose. "We should go back; your friends might get worried. I don't want any of them blaming me for keeping you here."

Naruto nodded quietly, standing up and offering down his hand to the raven haired girl. Alexandra took it with a grateful smile.

"Wanna hang out with us for a while?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea my love," Alexandra replied, walking a little behind him, hands clasped together.

"Don't worry, I won't let them harass you," Naruto replied confidently.

"B-but…"

"Come on Alexandra-chan, they're really cool. I think you'll get along with Ino-chan well. Besides, I won't let Sasuke-teme get bossy again. I'm surely going to kick his ass this time if he does," Naruto assured her.

"Okay, if that's what will make you happy, my love," the lovely Italian girl whispered, making him flush again with her seductive whispery tone.

--SasuNaru--

"He's been gone for an hour now. Where could he be?" Temari asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Temari. Naruto's a big boy already, you don't need to get anxious. And as far as I remember he could defend himself quite well, so stop acting like a mother hen," Kiba said as he continuously strummed his guitar, thinking of a new song that they can all sing together.

"Easy for you to say, since Aunt Kushina did not tell you to watch over her precious little boy and I quote 'little'," Temari retorted.

"The last time I checked, there's nothing little about Naruto. In fact, he's even towering over his mom now," Ino answered nonchalantly as she slowly munched her burned marshmallow.

Tenten nodded in agreement, "Stop being a worry freak, guys, Naruto's already a grown up. Stop protecting him too much, you're making him too dependent."

"Tenten's right, Naruto needs to grow up. If you don't stop babying him, he won't get matured then you'll get stuck with a grown-up man with a brain of a five year-old boy," Sakura added teasingly, leaning more closely to her boyfriend who appeared indifferent to her cuddling.

"The spring of love in Naruto's youthfulness might've awakened and now he's meeting clandestinely with his lover, a fire blossoming in his heart and his youthful spirit soaring with the girl who makes his spring of youth jump with joy…"

Neji covered his face with his hand, murmuring and sighing the word "Baka…" again and again.

"Excuse me, billboard head, but if you haven't forgotten, without my baby Naru-chan _the five year-old boy_ and his innocence you won't be Sasuke's bitchfriend… _ Oh!_ I mean girlfriend," Ino said, frowning and glaring hard at the pink-haired girl.

Sakura pulled herself from Sasuke's side, scowling. "What do you mean by that, Ino-pig?!"

"You're smart, right? So go figure it yourself!" Ino shot back.

"You're way overboard, Yamanaka!" Sakura hissed, gritting her teeth in annoyance as tears formed in her eyes. "S-Sasuke…" she cried softly, looking at her boyfriend and asking for help, but the youngest Uchiha appeared to be deaf to her conversation with Ino.

Shikamaru sighed., "Troublesome…" he muttered to himself. "Temari, kindly shut them up. They're giving me a migraine."

The oldest Sabaku just rolled her eye but followed her boyfriend's request. "Ino, that's enough, please. You and Sakura-chan's chitchat is getting too tiring."

"Whatever," Ino answered as she went back to her burnt mallows, as though what took place was nothing important.

Sakura quietly snuggled beside her boyfriend again, biting her lower lips to prevent her tears from falling.

"Speaking of who -" Chouji quietly interrupted, his eyes settling over the two approaching people; a blushing golden blonde teen and a laughing lovely Italian girl. The rest followed his gaze, resting over the beautiful couple bathed by the silvery night light.

--SasuNaru--

Alexandra stopped walking when they neared the campsite. Everyone was looking at them, and she noted the dark glares from two people on the group. She hid herself behind Naruto, holding on to his hand again and tugging him back to her.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked softly, looking slightly behind him in concern.

"I think I should go now," she murmured.

Blue eyes widened. "What? Why?!"

"I don't want to start another… misunderstanding," she answered truthfully.

"No, it won't happen again. I promise you," Naruto replied, gently pulling the girl from behind him and shoving her gently to their camp. "It's okay, Alexandra-chan; no one's going to hurt you."

The olive skin girl nodded slightly. "Okay, I trust you love."

Naruto smiled. "Come on!"

"I am right after all! It is indeed the flower of youthful adoration that keeps our beloved Naruto away from us. Such spirit, fire, such youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed when they reached them.

"Hey guys, I hope you still remember Alexandra-chan," Naruto said.

"Who would forget her?" Sasuke answered grimly, standing up from his place and glaring hard at the quiet girl with his blonde best friend. "Why did you bring her here and why the hell are you with her, dobe?"

"Teme, stop frightening Alexandra-chan. What happened was just a misunderstanding, that's all," Naruto replied quietly.

"Send her away if you don't want any scuffle tonight," Sasuke warned, his dark look lingering on the Italian teen.

"Sorry teme, but I'm not going to," Naruto answered seriously.

"W-what?" The youngest Uchiha asked, quickly staring at his best friend, not believing what he just heard.

"I said I'm not going to do that, Sasuke," Naruto repeated, his voice serious. "Either Alexandra-chan is staying or I will go with her," he added.

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled. "Do you have any idea what they're planning to do with you before – "

"I don't care, Sasuke! I don't care if they tried to trade me off somewhere, kill me, or whatever they plan to do with me days ago!" Naruto yelled in frustration. "Alexandra-chan is my friend and she deserves to be given another chance just like I gave each one of you more than second chances every time you hurt me, deceived me, assumed that I'm dense, or just plainly took advantage of my so-called stupidity!"

He lowered his voice, gritting his teeth as he added. "She deserves respect as much as I deserve your understanding, like I always understand you even though you don't deserved to be understood! She's worthy of being by my side, Sasuke, just like you ought to have Sakura-chan beside you…"

The crashing of the waves echoed in the stillness among the group. Alexandra's eyes remained on Naruto's rigid posture as the blond glowered back to his raven-haired best friend. A soft earnest smile tugged on her lips as she reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you," Alexandra murmured, looking down at their hands.

"T-The marshmallows are burning," Hinata commented suddenly.

"Oh no! My mallows! My baby mallows!" Ino screamed, snatching her now burning mallows from the fire and cooing over it as though it was her child.

Everyone returned from their previous activities; chatting, singing, joking, and just plain hanging out. Even Sasuke settled back on his place, though he was still glaring at their new companion. Gaara gave Naruto and the Italian girl their own marshmallows on sticks, thrusting it in front of them.

"Those are the last one, Chouji already consumed the last eight packs," Gaara solemnly explained.

"Gaara – " Naruto started, trying to explain his words to his auburn-haired friend. After all, he had generalized his accusation even though he knew that neither Gaara nor Hinata had done anything to take advantage of him since they became friends.

The youngest Sabaku just shook his head. "It's okay, Naruto. Go and join them. I'm just going to take a short walk."

But Naruto quickly snatched his hand before he could walk away. "I – "

"We'll talk later," Gaara said, pressing the tan hand gently before letting it go.

--GaaNaru --

Naruto sat by the balcony, one leg bent and the other stretched across the floor. He hugged his raised knee and settled his chin above, and he watched the innumerable stars and the moon on the sky as it reflected on the quiet waters. It was already past midnight when they returned to their respective hotel suites and, after a quick shower, Naruto wanted nothing to do but to sleep but still he waited. Gaara told him they're going to talk so he waited.

He knew he'd been self-centered since his best friend's arrival, that instead of trying to make up for their lost time together, he had bombarded his friend with his whines, tears, and problems. He had hurt him and had become so insensitive with Gaara's own feelings because he'd gone silly over Sasuke. Alexandra made him realize this, that his immaturity led him to hurt the people he cared for the most. Naruto closed his eyes, leaning back on the concrete wall. His head slightly turned when light but confident footsteps reached his ears.

Something as soft as a cotton and sweet as a candy brushed over his lips – it was so fleeting that one would think it was just the wind. Heart-stopping cerulean eyes opened, greeted by a soulful teal gaze amidst a familiar, loved face.

"Gaara…" he fondly murmured.

"Yes?"

Naruto shifted, languidly straightening. "We need to talk."

"No, you need to rest," the other answered, pulling him up from the floor and guiding him to his bed.

"But –"

"No but's, Naruto."

He sighed dejectedly, accepting defeat as weariness took over his body. "Stay with me?"

A mellow smile answered him. "I will."

Naruto breathed deeply, snuggling onto his best friend's warm embrace. Gaara's ocean fresh scent filled his head, making his troubled thoughts about Sasuke fly away.

--SasuNaru--

Sasuke stayed hidden in the shadow. He leaned silently on the column, hands on his pockets but eyes wandering around as he waited. When the familiar figure of a slender Italian girl appeared, he swiftly moved and pulled her to the isolation of the shadow. The girl whirled around, ready to fight back, but stopped when recognition dawned upon her. Sasuke released her arm, frowning.

"So it's you! Master Itachi's little brother. Sasuke, right?" Alexandra asked, a smirk on her face. She crossed her arms over her breasts and looked scornfully at him. "What do you want?"

"Stay away from Naruto if you know what's good for you," Sasuke intoned.

Alexandra scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"I'm not going to let you or anybody else hurt him," he replied, wearing his usual blank face but the hiss on his voice still there.

"I don't know what's going on your mind, pretty boy, but even if I wanted too, I could never touch him. But then again, even if we could, I would never harm Naruto if I can help it," Alexandra answered, her voice softening when mentioning the blonde's name.

"Then stay away from him," Sasuke bit out.

The girl shook her head, biting her lips to stop her snicker. "Very possessive, it's very cute."

Sasuke glared, snatching her wrist and drawing the girl near his face. "I promise you a slow painful death if you ever dare to hurt that dobe – "

Alexandra's eyes flashed, tugging her wrist away from his painful grip. "If you're so adamant to keep Naruto from pain, then you should reprimand yourself for bringing that grief on him. Stop watching around for those people who you assume wanted to hurt him – you should have known by now who's actually hurting him!"

"Watch your mouth, bitch," Sasuke spat out, seizing her cheeks with his right hand. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

The girl pushed him away, touching her stinging jaw. "Stop thinking too much, Sasuke Uchiha, and follow your instincts. Most of the time it leads you to a right decision."

Sasuke, with a puzzled frown on his face, watched the girl march out but before she disappeared, Alexandra looked back at him, saying something that caused anxiety and an overwhelming urge for him to recognize his feeling and even fight for it.

"He won't wait for you forever. Naruto has too much to offer and I'm sure it won't be hard for him to find someone who'll make him forget about you. Someone who probably he cares too much for, as much as he does for you."

--SasuNaru—

Sasuke walked in the dimly lit hallway of the hotel. He stopped in front of a door, debating whether to disturb the occupant or not. But, thinking of the conversation he had earlier with someone he considered a threat, Sasuke decided to quietly check the door's lock and was surprised to find it open.

"Stupid, careless dobe," he muttered as he made his way inside, closing the door silently behind. He didn't want to bother his friend who was probably asleep already inside.

The white gauzy curtain fluttered from the wind passing through the slightly open glass door, bringing a slight whiff of the salty sea and the natural coolness of the night. Striding towards the bed, Sasuke watched quietly as his best friend burrowed deeper into Gaara's arms, a content look on the dear whiskered face.

He ruffled his dark hair, biting his lips and finding himself falling on the couch facing the bed, his eyes still glued at the sight in front of him. He rested his right elbow on the sofa's arm and rested his cheek on his open palm, obsidian eyes captivated by Naruto's sleeping face as though in gazing he could actually caress it. Sasuke no longer wondered why he never got tired of staring at his best friend, even though he's making the ugliest face he could muster. Sasuke didn't need to speculate – he knew he could stare at Naruto's face until morning without complaint. He didn't need to marvel anymore , didn't need to bother with logical questions, because the right answer was an illogical one – Sasuke didn't need to doubt for now, he knew what he needed to do. He loved his Naruto, _more than a friend,_ and he's going to fight everyone who'd stop him from accepting what he felt, and stand up to anyone who would hinder him from where he truly belonged.

--time skip XD—

"Sasuke, where are you going? We need to stay here; we might miss the Halley's Comet!" Sakura exclaimed when Sasuke started walking back to the hotel. All of the spectators were now sitting on the beach, watching the sky and waiting patiently for the once in a life time occurrence. Some were in groups, others were couples, but the rest were just plainly loitering around the beachside staring intently at the star-filled sky.

"Wait here, we'll talk later," Sasuke replied emotionlessly as he continued his way out of the beach, disregarding some of his friends' screeching inquiry.

He had tried to corner Naruto since the night he decided to straighten things out, but it seemed fate wanted to test him. The blonde boy was always with someone or busy or worst, missing. And since this was their last night, Sasuke needed to strengthen his effort to correct everything.

A small smile of relief appeared on his lips. After a long and unsuccessful search, Sasuke finally found him. Naruto was sitting quietly on a folding chair atop a boulder, a huge telescope assembled in front of him and connected to his portable laptop.

Sasuke climbed carefully then rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder. A surprised pair of blue eyes looked up, relaxing upon recognition.

"Teme, how did you find me?" Naruto asked, looking back to his computer screen where a magnified celestial display was showing.

"Hn."

Naruto's shoulder slumped. "It should be illegal to do that sound… Anyway, why are you really here? Shouldn't you be with Sakura-chan? This is going to be a very romantic night for lovers," he added, eyes still focused on his computer.

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke asked, not concerning himself with Naruto's statement.

"Itachi-nii set this up for me so I could make a recording for my personal compilation," the blonde explained.

He heaved a deep breath. Enough dallying. "Naruto, I need to tell you something," Sasuke started.

The Namikaze heir glanced at him, slightly curious. "What about?"

"I – "

"Teme! Look, it's here!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the comet glowing on the sky, its tail a spectacular fiery gold against the darkness of the night. The younger teen stared awestruck, looking once in a while in his telescope and adjusting to get the full view of the comet.

Sasuke heard Naruto's sighs of contentment beside him. He moved his gaze from the celestial show to the blonde's pleased expression.

"Naruto," Sasuke called affectionately.

A pair of hazy blue eyes looked back at him. "Hmm?"

He drew the blonde teen to his arm, looking at him tenderly. "I'm sorry but I have… I need to say this."

"Sasuke, you're frightening me. What's wrong? Are you sick? Are you dying?!"

Sasuke smiled, pushing a few golden strands of hair away from his best friend's eye. "I'm not going to die, dobe."

"Then what? Why are you acting so strange?" Naruto replied, fair eyebrows knotted. "And hey, stop calling me dobe, you bastard!"

"You're always going to be a dobe to me," Sasuke replied teasingly.

"YOU! I'm so sorry if I'm not so perfect like you, you asshole! Let go of me and I'm going to show you who's the dobe," Naruto shouted, struggling away from his best friend's embrace.

Sasuke leaned closer, whispering on the young blonde's ear. "You're always going to be my dobe. Mine alone."

The struggling stopped. He could feel Naruto lean on his body, as though he was suddenly too weak to stand on his own.

"Sa-Sasuke, you can't say that," Naruto murmured back. The blonde's chin rested on a pale right shoulder, arms curled in front of him.

The brunet almost sighed. He loved the feel of Naruto in his arms, leaning on him. "Why?"

"Because… " Naruto closed his eyes, "you can't."

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because I'm not yours alone," the blonde said so softly it was almost unheard.

Sasuke frowned. "You know me Naruto, I don't like to share."

His frown deepened when Naruto shook his head. "You have to live with it."

Only tight control stopped the Uchiha from outright hissing. "I won't accept it."

"Sakura-chan can be yours alone, but not me," the young Namikaze heir said, shaking his head again. "Not me. I don't belong to anyone, not yet."

Sasuke didn't know how to react to the statements. He decided to focus on what was last said. "Not yet?" he asked.

"Maybe in the future, but not yet," Naruto replied.

He understood the sharp sting in his chest. "Then, are you saying you lied to me?" he asked softly.

Yellow eyebrows furrowed. "Lied?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, leaning back as his eyes sought answers in the cerulean eyes. "When you said you love me."

A complete silence.

Shivering.

Tears falling in the night.

"No," Naruto whispered. He didn't lie. He wasn't lying.

He didn't dare move. "No?"

The blonde's fists clenched and Naruto pulled back. "Damn it Sasuke! You know I don't joke about things like that!"

Dark eyes widened and a soft light came within. He reached to the other teen. "Then you belong to me, and no else," Sasuke said.

Blue eyes shimmered. "I-"

But the younger Uchiha wouldn't have it. "Sssshh…"

"It's not right teme," Naruto said, his eyes trying to make Sasuke understand. "It's not right."

Sasuke simply shook his head. "Who says?"

"Everyone?"

He never paid attention to everybody else and Sasuke wouldn't start now. "Why?"

But Naruto did, because he cared for them. "Because you're with Sakura-chan…" he said hesitantly.

Dark eyes rolled. "Then?"

Naruto didn't like what he had to say, but it needed to be let out. "She loves you and you love her."

"Who told you?" he asked, almost bored.

The blonde bristled. "I'm not stupid, Sasuke!" He deflated. "Why are we even talking about this? I thought we… we have put it behind us."

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "You put it behind you, but I'm not done with it."

"I'm doing my best to forget and I'm sorry if it fractures your relationship with Sakura-chan," Naruto pleaded. He took a shuddering breath. "Please Sasuke, let me move on."

He couldn't allow that. Not now, not ever. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't."

Naruto blinked back the urge to cry again. Was that it? He was finally losing his best friend because of his recklessness? "Why? Don't I deserve a second chance? You don't want to be friends anymore because I was so stupid when I said those things? Is that it?"

The older boy grasped the blonde's shoulders. Naruto couldn't misunderstand this. He had to listen. "Don't I deserve a second chance too?"

The artist blinked. What was he talking about? Maybe he had to make Sasuke completely understand that he was okay, more than okay, if they remained friends. Naruto couldn't lose him. "Teme, please… I'm sorry. I- I can't… I won't… I don't want to lose you… even… even if we're just friends; I'm not going to ask more than that. I pro -"

Sasuke's hands stopped the blonde. He'd make sure he was understood. "I apologize for this Naruto, but I can't be friends with you anymore," he said quietly. Not as friends. Not anymore. "I can't stay like this forever."

Naruto felt tears fall from his eyes. He was too late, too late. "Sa-Sasuke…" he choked out. "No, please…"

Sasuke cut him off with a gentle touch to his cheek. "Naruto."

"…Sasuke?" he stuttered at the strange expression on the handsome face.

"I love you too," Sasuke said sincerely. "_More than a friend_ does, more than a brother or a best friend feels." He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "I'm sorry if it took me this long to answer. I – I apologize for this late reply. I've been scared, but my fear of losing you is more terrifying than anything else. Forgive me," he ended in a whisper.

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. He had wanted to hear this for a long time, but…"But what about Sakura-chan?!"

He ignored the question, asking his own. Had his dobe changed his mind? "Do you love me?"

"Ye-yes," was the swift answer, "but what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked again.

The Uchiha looked down at slightly dazed blue eyes. "Do you love me more than her?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto sighed, exasperated.

"Answer me," Sasuke commanded.

He bit his lower lip, his face heating up, to his annoyance. "You know I do."

Sasuke's euphoria at hearing those words didn't make a dent to his calm exterior. "Would you rather hurt me than her?"

"This is blackmail!" Naruto exclaimed.

A snort. "Love is a two-way street, Naruto. It needs to give and to receive, do you understand?"

A nod. "But, what about her?"

"What about me? What about you?"

He sighed. "Sasuke."

But Sasuke wouldn't have it. "It's time to think about yourself."

"Can you be happy when you're hurting someone?" Naruto shot back.

"Will you be happy when you're giving up two peoples' happiness just so you won't hurt a single person?" Sasuke calmly returned.

Naruto tried to grasp for an answer. "I-"

Sasuke pressed on. "Is it true or just shallow happiness?"

"But what about her?" the blonde murmured, insistent.

Sasuke almost threw up his hands. "Why can't you stop thinking about her?!"

"Because she doesn't deserve this."

The Uchiha scowled. What about him? "She's just a mistake – "

Naruto glared. "Sasuke!"

"I'm just being honest," Sasuke snapped.

"You – you can't just do that to anyone. That's just plain cruel – "

"Naruto – "

"If you can do that to her, then you can do that to me –"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled. "Never!"

"Sasuke…"

He sighed softly. "Do you love me?"

"…I do," Naruto replied.

"And I," Sasuke said, a pure smile on his lips, "love you."

--SasuNaru—

Heart-rending sea-green eyes watched as a soul-searing kiss was shared atop one of the biggest rocks in the beach. Pale hands tenderly stroked soft golden hair that now appeared silvery under the midnight glow, long fingers caressing scarred cheeks, strong arms protectively and possessively embracing a warm lean body. The handsome young man stopped to breathe, only to get lost once more as hungry pink lips searched the depths of the blonde's sweetness, too intoxicating it seemed as the owner of those lips appeared greedy to taste it again and again.

He had witnessed it before, with a pink flower in his arms. But it had never been as heated as this nor as full of passion as what was happening before his eyes. It was like the reunion of a soul that had been separated by time and cursed to be divided into a two body.

Halley's Comet completely disappeared but three people didn't notice. Two of them were lost in the passion of their love and one abandoned by his heart.

--Gaara—

Gaara walked back between tall coconut trees standing tall on the side of the beach, his face calm; inside, though, something inside of him was broken. He stopped and placed a hand on a tree to catch his breath. Gritting his teeth, the youngest Sabaku wiped the first drop of tears from his eyes with a clenched hand. After composing himself, he proceeded to walk back to the hotel.

Halfway, he saw a certain pink-haired girl walking to him. Emerald eyes widened when she saw him.

"Gaara-san, have you seen Sasuke?" the girl asked.

Gaara just stared at her for a moment. "No," he finally replied.

"Could he be out there?" she asked worriedly

"You should get back to your room, Haruno. It's better that way," he answered tonelessly.

"I'm just asking if you've seen Sasuke, not your opinion," Sakura snapped back.

"Suit yourself," the redhead answered, leaving the confused girl behind.

--Sakura--

Sakura meandered through protruding tree roots, sharp edges of sea rocks, and wet sands of the beach. Holding her hair behind her, she found her way to a clearing surrounded by tropical trees. With a sigh, she went through and finally made her way to the other side of the beach, hoping that she could find the person's she's seeking for.

And to her shock, she did.

The strawberry-haired girl clutched on the side of a tree, forcing herself to stand even though her strength was slowly slipping away from her. Summery green eyes fixed to the two figures atop a boulder sharing something only lovers did. Harsh wind yanked at her hair; from its sharpness and coldness, it appeared the breeze itself wanted her to go and leave the two alone.

Mouth dry, breathing shallow, Sakura tried to steady herself and walk out from the sight. Captivating indeed for any spectators, who could sense the depths of love and affection in the air and the passion that surrounded the two beings who appeared to finally find what they were looking for, but for someone who felt betrayed and heart broken - it's a nightmare.

She watched how the love of her life clutched her cousin selfishly to his body, as though their closeness was not enough, as though he needed more of him. Like water to a fish, sunlight to a plant, and air to a human. Sasuke had never touched her like that, or held her as though he's jealous of the moonlight itself for caressing his most precious one with its light.

The passionate kiss ended but the melding of the bodies embraced remained on the top of the boulder, Sasuke's head bent to the blonde's ear, Naruto's head leaning on the brunet's chest. The stars that filled the sky seemed to giggle at them with their continuous winks and the soft sound of a lost siren that the waves brought appeared to serenade them with a love song.

Sakura swallowed hard, unknown tears continuously falling on her cheeks. Her hands clenched, head bowing in hatred. "I – I… I told you not to take him away from me…. I told you didn't I?... I hate you Naruto, I'll hate you for the rest of my life."

--Author's Note –

_Ha! Almost done! Hurrah! Last chapter will be more exciting and the epilogue? You're going to love it, I already have it planned inside my head *looking inside her head checking if the story is still there* Yep, it's still there! It's going to be like a new story. Yah know, just to wrap this thing up with a nice ending. I don't want to put it as another story like a sequel 'cause it's not – right._

_ I did this chapter for five days, two hours every night, erm, morning. Yah know when you can't sleep because the storyline for the chapter keeps screaming inside your head with la la la la la and you're going to end up inside the mental hospital if you ignore it. It took me much self control to keep my schedule in writing just so I can focus whenever I'm on my review school, though unfortunately I ended up most of the time writing than checking all the things I learned from tutorial school whenever I'm home. Sigh, I even mumble SasuNaru when I'm going out, and keeps on watching for guys who resembles the two but unfortunately there's none, it's really scary. Heh._

_And Opsy, _ **_Disclaimer applied_**_. I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and the rest of the gang but surely I own this plot and Alexandra-chan and Pocholo-kun. That's I'm sure of. XD _

_I adore readers but I love reviewers more, heh! *grins*_

_**Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Hic, you're the best!**_


	12. Promises

**More Than Friends**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori

**CHAPTER 12**

**Promises**

--SasuNaru is Love--

_Sakura swallowed hard, unknown tears continuously falling on her cheeks. Her hands clenched, head bowing in hatred. "I – I… I told you not to take him away from me…. I told you didn't I?... I hate you Naruto, I'll hate you for the rest of my life."_

--GaaNaru--

Gaara leaned comfortably on one of the native rocking chairs in his balcony; his head rested on the cushion supporting his upper back but his sleep-deprived eyes remained affixed to the late night sky. The hypnotic sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the cool sea wind should've put him into sleep, but his mind wouldn't allow the rest as much as his body wanted it to.

He slowly closed his eyes, trying to put any disturbing thoughts away and focusing only on the sounds surrounding him; from the repetitive chorus of the crickets to the quiet ripples of the ocean. If he focused his hearing further, he could isolate a raging noise from a party a little farther away from where he was. He didn't, though; he wanted his chaotic mind to listen to the silence around him.

Three soft knocks.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Then a long stillness.

He thought that whoever wanted to disturb him already had left, but when he heard the sound of his unlocked door moving, followed by hushed footsteps, Gaara knew who it was. No one would've dared bother him. No one had the mettle to step inside his room without his consent, only his best friend Naruto. He remained in his seat, eyes still closed – waiting.

He felt the blonde's nearness when the latter stooped to his face, and he felt the warm breath ghosting on his cheeks, and the other sat on the floor, resting a head on his lap, huddling closer as though his friend was a five year-old child.

"Gaara…?" Naruto asked so softly, as though the blonde teen was talking to himself.

He restrained himself from answering; he remained immobile, eyes still closed and breathing still even.

"Gaara," the Namikaze heir said once more, this time a little louder and rougher, but he kept his sleeping façade. Silently, he waited for his friend's next action.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried as the blonde nudged his legs rudely to rouse him. "I know you're awake so stop pretending. It's not funny."

From his best friend's tone, he could already envision the pout on Naruto's lips. With a sigh, he slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at the face resting on his lap. The face that, by then, was smiling triumphantly at him.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? I thought you're asleep already." he asked gruffly.

"You told me you're coming and I've waited for you back there for hours!" Naruto exclaimed.

He looked thoughtfully at his friend, and then rested his gaze to the ocean. "I thought you're with Uchiha," Gaara mumbled.

"Sasuke needs to talk to Sakura-chan," the younger teen answered casually, "and I hope it would turn out fine."

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked gently, gazing directly to his friend's expressive eyes.

"Tell you what?" the other answered, eyes wide in puzzlement and innocence.

"Hn, nothing…"

"Really, what's with the 'hn' thing? You and Sasuke-teme should start producing your own dictionary." Naruto replied, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulder.

Gaara straightened from his seat, before bending down to his lap and cupping his best friend's chin. "Naruto, if I ask you to do something for me, would you do it without hesitation?"

Naruto's face scrunched up. "I have no idea why you're asking me this, but yeah, I would. You know I would. Why?"

"I wanted you to be happy and I know who would give you that happiness. But just for this last time… I crave – for you, to be mine – alone… I wanted to feel it even if it's just a pretense. Even just… just for this single moment… then I wouldn't ask you for anything more," he said solemnly, trying to make the person in front of him understand what he's trying to say. What he wanted do, how he wanted to say his _ goodbye._

"Gaa – I-I don't under… " Naruto stammered, attempting to understand what his best friend was saying. But deep inside him, he knew; from Gaara's soulful eyes, to the almost pleading look that never grace the handsome face until now… Naruto knew. He raised his hand and slowly caressed Gaara's face; the auburn-haired teen closed his eyes to the touch, as though engraving it in his mind for the last time.

And just with that, Naruto breathed softly then gradually closed the small gap that separated his and his best friend's face, his mouth lightly melting to Gaara's warm lips. It was not magical or fervent as the kisses he had shared with Sasuke. He didn't feel any electricity surging through his body that made his knees weak or quiver. He didn't feel at lost or muddled, nor did he feel the stirring in his stomach or the heat wave that suffocated every pore on his body when he kissed Sasuke.

But he felt something so warm and caring. He felt contented and at peace. That in Gaara's arm, he felt the promise of forever, loyalty, and protection. Though his sweet, satisfying kisses were so different from Sasuke's ravenous, addictive ones, Naruto felt very special and treasured. A few stray tears fell from his eyes, and he hitched when he felt those sweet warm lips start to move away.

He knew it would come eventually –the goodbye - but not yet. Oh God, not yet. Gaara was someone he could not loose, the same way he would go crazy if Sasuke would leave him. So he pulled the older boy once more, rounding his arms around the other's neck and dragging him closer. He sensed the youngest Sabaku's stiffening posture, but Gaara gradually gave in as the redhead tilted his chin to gain more access. Naruto deepened the kiss, wanting to carve those last kisses in his memory. To hide it as one of his most memorable moments.

Except they needed to breathe and end it eventually. Naruto lunged at his best friend and hugged him as though his life depended on it. His head rested on top of Gaara's right shoulder, his body quivering.

"Don't leave me, please… Gaara…," Naruto whined, embracing the redhead with much ardor.

Gaara slowly stroked his hair. "I'm not leaving you. What makes you think that?"

"Just don't!" the blonde answered stubbornly.

A slight chuckle then Gaara pushed Naruto gently away from him. "You're such a baby, Naruto. Uchiha should better not hurt you this time or else he'll find himself in a big trouble."

"Ha! As if he can!"

Gaara shook his head. "Naruto, he already did if you have forgotten."

A thoughtful look dawned on the blonde's face before a small smile dawned on his face. "I guess you're right, he did."

"It doesn't matter now, does it? Just be happy, you deserve it," Gaara answered, pulling Naruto up to his feet and slowly guiding him out of his room. "You should get your rest now ,if you still want to catch the last wave for surfing tomorrow before we leave."

"Won't… won't you sleep with me?" Naruto asked, turning around to face him when they paused in front of the door.

"No, it's better this way," Gaara answered sincerely.

"Okay," Naruto replied a little dejectedly before stepping out of the room.

"Naruto," Gaara called.

"Yes?"

"I've forgotten to tell you," Gaara said, his face masked again with his usual indifferent expression, looking straight to his bestfriend's gloomy face. He was fighting the urge to take Naruto again in an embrace. "Dad called just before you came in. He told me I'm needed back abroad because there's as big setback in our business. I guess I have to doubly pursue my studies back there. I'm sorry."

"Gaara…" Naruto said, his tone slightly trembling with disbelief and distress.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I really am."

"You said you're not going to leave me… W-well you could say no, right? I mean, you have the right to enjoy your life. It's not like you're going to be broken when you don't – "

"Naruto, I need to go," Gaara cut in. Yes, it's true he could've said no. It's not like his dad could not fix it without him. He was just asked to assist, but this would make things easier for Naruto, Sasuke, and him. "And I'm not leaving you. I'm still going to be there for you when you need me, just like before. It doesn't matter if I'm not physically with you. It worked for five years and it will still, I assure you."

Naruto stared down on his feet, hands clenched on his side, head nodding slightly. "I – I hope so."

"Sleep well," Gaara murmured tenderly.

He gently shut the door.

--SasuNaru--

"Stop glaring at me, teme," Naruto huffed, moving his gaze from the outstanding performance of his red-haired best friend to his raven-haired one sitting beside him on the sands.

"There's nothing spectacular with his performance and you look star-struck," Sasuke scoffed.

"You're just jealous because Gaara's way better than you in surfing! Accept defeat, bastard! And you're right. It's not good 'cause it's superb!" Naruto replied, sticking out his tongue before watching Gaara navigate himself among the huge waves, practically owning it with his movements as though he was born with the right.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, though he refused to argue. He would never acknowledge it loudly but he knew the youngest Sabaku was better than him in the said skill. But then again, he had defeated the other boy with something more important. A small smile tugged on his lips when he stole a quick glance to the guy next to him. Indeed, he won the best prize there was.

"Hey, have you talked to Sakura-chan already?" Naruto asked from nowhere, his voice hushed.

"No, she's already sleeping last night. Don't worry about it, dobe. I'll fix it," Sasuke replied reassuringly.

"Well, where's she now?" the blonde asked, looking at Sasuke under his thick eyelashes.

"Where's who?" Ino barked, stepping and sitting between them.

"Sakura-chan. Where's she?"

"Oh, the forehead girl? Temari said she's not feeling well. But don't you worry about her, I guess she's just packing up early and taking a longer rest. It's her loss, not ours." Ino responded, shrugging her shoulders, now fully tanned.

"I see."

"Gaara looks hotter," Ino commented, eyeing the boy with admiring gaze. "If he can be more approachable he'll sure get any girl he wants."

"So if he wants you, you'll fall for him?" Naruto asked as he stared back to his red-haired bestfriend, noting the number of females gathered around just to gush on him, and some men who growled in disapproval when their girlfriends stopped to stare at the youngest Sabaku as though undressing him with their eyes.

"I guess I would. I don't know. I never thought about him like that. For me, he's just that frightening handsome guy, and he's not really my type. Besides, Gaara doesn't even know I exist," Ino went on, "just like Sasuke shrugs off his fangirls."

"Don't talk as if I'm not here," Sasuke growled, displeased.

"Forgive me, your **_ royal highness_**." Ino snickered. "I thought you won't heed me, seeing as you've stopped listening to yourself."

Sasuke's eye darkened more in annoyance. He never believed that this girl would ridicule him. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to, Yamanaka?"

"I do too! I'm just tired of your idiocy, which you shouldn't even have! Dating that billboard head is stupid, Sasuke. And here I am thinking you're the smart one. Gah! I never would've predicted this, this is really annoying!" Ino said in frustration even as she carefully watched her words. She had grown up with Sasuke and an aggravated Sasuke would never think twice to get physical, even if you're a female. Especially when the subject involved was _his_ Naruto, like when they had that encounter with the Italian siblings. Yes, _his _ Naruto. But that's the problem – Sasuke had already become too possessive of his best friend as though he owned Naruto, and everyone respected that. That's why him dating that billboard exasperated her a lot.

"Hn." Sasuke sneered. "You _really_ don't know what you're talking about."

"I could already hear your voice at the hotel, Ino," Kiba chided, joining them.

"Shut up, dog breath!"

Kiba ignored her as he put his arm around Naruto's shoulder, earning him a deadly glare from Sasuke which he didn't notice. "Hey Sunshine, what time do we need to be at the airport?"

"Two hours earlier, so…" Naruto said, looking at his water proof wrist watch, "… around three in the afternoon. We need to get ready after lunch then."

"This sucks. One week is not enough," Kiba pouted, slouching.

"It's because you're having a good time, Kiba," Naruto replied, "that's why you didn't realize how long we've actually stayed here."

"Hmmm…" The dog lover regarded his friend with a scrutinizing gaze, "… something's definitely different with you, Sunshine. Something good. I don't know how to put it, but, you seem to be glowing. Did you get laid last night or something?"

Ino study him closely, nodding her head in agreement with Kiba. Sasuke smirked, but his eyes were trained softly to the one to whom his heart belonged.

Naruto blushed from the roots of his hair. "Baka! I'm just in a good mood! W-what's with the… stuff coming out of your mouth?"

"Hey, there's no need to get defensive! Am just asking!"

"Yeah, there's no need to be defensive," Ino added, glancing at Sasuke's expression as he looked at her favorite blonde friend, "but I guess it's not our business, Kiba."

"When did Sunshine's business become personal?" Kiba asked incredulously, as if he couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut, dog face, I'm going to shut it up permanently," Ino warned.

Kiba opened his mouth to argue but no words came out; he knew when his friend was just joking or when the topic was really serious. He knew a stern, angry Ino was not good to his physical condition. In fact, the girl could probably take a dozen grizzly bear when she's in a livid mood.

"Yes'm," he said meekly instead.

--SasuNaru--

_Back at Konoha_

It had been two weeks since their Hawaii experience. Everyone was already getting ready for their next step in life - College. Gaara left the country a day after they had arrived, which put Naruto into a solemn mood for about a week. But thanks to a certain Uchiha, he went back to his energetic self once again. A certain strawberry-haired female wouldn't associate with them when they returned from their trip, and no one seemed to be complaining about her absence. Everytime Naruto would bring the topic up, his friends would always tell him that the girl was just suffering from ADD.

When he tried to visit his cousin for the first time, her grandmother told him that Sakura's not in the mood. Tsunade was also getting worried of her granddaughter's condition. If not for the fact that Sakura would still come down for meal, the old lady would've been more anxious than she already was.

The second and last time he visited her, Sakura shouted hurtful words to him. Her words were muffled and hard to understand with her screams. Her usual pristine and fresh look was disheveled, her long hair was in disarray and there were dark circles under her red puffy eyes. There's something peculiar glowing in her green eyes too. Her skin was deathly pale and her face almost sunken to her cheeks. If Naruto didn't know better, he would assume that his cousin had been possessed like those scary exorcist movies he had seen. But the shouts of _'monster'_ coming from her cousin really upset him, which warranted the thrashing girl a stinging slap on the cheek from her grandmother.

When he opened this up to his friends, he only got responses like, _'I know she's really crazy the first time I saw her'_ that one coming from Ino_, 'Give her time', 'Maybe she's just sick', 'Let her be, it's too troublesome to get involved', 'Is she really scary…?', 'What a waste of time', 'Fate did that to her', 'Hn', 'M-Maybe we should visit her', 'For the love of youth…'._

--SasuNaru--

The early autumn rain poured endlessly that late afternoon. The clouds were dark and thick and the continuously fall of water caused traffic in the metropolis. Streets were slippery; people clutched their umbrellas as they went to where they're needed, with a brave few running under the rain with their hands covering their heads. Mist had fallen on a nearby park where the leafless trees served no protection to any animals that might have sought shelter from them. Nevertheless, for an artist like Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the entire setting was perfect.

For him, the sound of every rain drop was music and the cold mist added beauty to the lively city. People escaping from the rain gave him just enough touch of life to his future masterpiece. The blaring of horns, the desperate people on the streets taking protection in the covered alleys, even the drenched dog gave him a tingling excitement to catch all of it in his canvas – at least, after he met his most important someone.

Naruto tightened his navy blue leather trench coat to his body, its hood covering half of his face. He was standing near a bridge watching how the dark murky waters of the canal flowed rapidly, taking the rain water out from the city. The last light of the afternoon – the hazy, muted light – covered him from people that might recognize him. Shoulders hunched, hands in his coat pockets, he waited patiently for _him_.

The chilly wind blew on him, the rain moistening the interior of his jacket making him shiver when the sultry lips of fall touched him again with its bitter kisses. But he waited. Despite what people believed, Naruto was a very patient person. He tapped his right foot on the puddle ground, a puff of air visible whenever he exhaled or sighed.

Naruto momentarily closed his eyes and, to his surprise, the rain drops stopped falling on him. He slowly opened his eyes, facing the ground and noticing how the water still poured around him, except for a certain loop starting from him. He looked up and was greeted with Sasuke's solemn expression, a black umbrella on his hand covering them. Under the shadows of the umbrella and the dim light, his best friend's pale face was more prominent. The black coat that covered his body and half of his face only enhanced his breathtaking features. Black hair with a tinge of blue fell on his eyes, but Naruto knew even with Sasuke's best effort to appear unnoticed, that people, especially females, would still spot him in a crowd. The way he stood and carried himself exuded confidence and authority.

Sasuke gently led him to his waiting car, opening the passenger's door for him. Naruto took off his wet jacket and threw it carelessly at the back seat. The change of temperature made his body tremble though, after a while, he became comfortable with the car's warmer temperature. The ride was quiet; no music, no talking. Naruto just settled his gaze silently outside the car as he watched different scenes unfold in front of him; from kids running and playing under the rain to the professional people walking carefully to avoid getting drenched by the rain.

His mind wandered back to his cousin who'd been avoiding them for a month now as though they were plague. He even got more confused when the pink-haired girl drew away from Sasuke, too. He tasted something unpleasant from his mouth with that thought, remorse filling him whenever he imagined that he destroyed his cousin's life. Still, it was Sakura herself keeping away from them, from him, and that's why he can't defend their relationship to anyone.

His thoughts were interrupted when they entered a five-star hotel. When Sasuke ushered him inside the place, people smiling and appearing dazed in front of them, Naruto tugged his best – boyfriend's arm and gave him a _what are we fucking doing here _look. The taller teen just smirked at him and pulled him toward the elevator. When the door opened on the top floor where the hotel's best suites were located, Sasuke gently held his elbow and guided him to the presidential suite.

As expected, the room was huge, filled with expensive furniture and design fit for a king. Naruto walked inside, directly toward the glass wall covered with thick curtains. He pushes it slightly apart and watched the metropolis as rain fell down upon it. He felt Sasuke move behind him, embracing him from behind and, for a minute or so, they just stood there staring at the now flickering lights of the city. Naruto could feel his lover's warm body behind him, heat going past his woolen golden sweatshirt that matched his hair. He leaned back on Sasuke's solid chest and wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend's protective arms.

A soft knock pulled them from their quiet position. Sasuke released him and opened the door. Naruto barely heard what they were talking about but he heard the words _ 'It's ready, sir_.'

When Sasuke grabbed his hand again, swirling Naruto around to face him with a content smile on his handsome face, Naruto frowned. Something's definitely going to happen and he hated surprises.

"What's going on, teme?" Naruto asked, pulling himself free.

"Come on, dobe. I'm going to show you something." Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"Nu-uh, I'm not going with you until you tell me what's going on. You're making me nervous!" Naruto exclaimed, brows furrowed as he slumped on one of the sofas, sitting cross-legged.

Sasuke merely shook his head and quickly grabbed him again. "Let's go."

"Wa-wait…" But his pleas to stop didn't bother his bestfriend. He was dragged out of the room, to the hallway and to the stairs that led to the rooftop. They paused slightly on the door, and Naruto couldn't help but to hitch his breath when he saw Sasuke smile at him. A smile he rarely saw that, when Sasuke did, made his already handsome features more breathtaking.

He could only murmur "S-Sasuke – " with a breathless voice.

The glint on Sasuke's eyes changed as he softly flicks a finger to his forehead to wake him up from his stupor. "I know I'm handsome, but I never thought my mere looks could freeze you, dobe," Sasuke taunted.

His expression changed from daze to grimace "Don't be so cocky, teme."

When Sasuke opened the door, Naruto had no idea that he could be astonished many times in one day. Displayed in front of them are things only he had seen in movies and read on books. The rooftop was designed with black and orange balloons, petals of white and red roses scattered on the ground. White candles illuminated the whole area. At one corner, two violinists sat at a makeshift stage, with a grand piano settled in the middle. At the center of the rooftop was a low table with, this time, black and orange candles. A bottle of champagne was encased in a bucket of ice. Huge red and navy blue pillows surrounded the table.

The rain should've ruined the setting but Naruto noticed the steel bars supporting the glass roofs at the corners. Even the cold temperature was no match to four blazing fire on each nook, which Naruto refused to wonder about how it was set. He's dealing with Sasuke, after all, and his beloved bastard always managed to pull off everything flawlessly.

He gave Sasuke a calculating gaze. "What's this for?" he asked.

The right corner of Sasuke's lips raised up. "Today's the 30th day since… Hawaii."

Naruto's sapphire eyes widened in understanding – _Monthsary! Only their first monthsary, _ he thought. _I wonder what he'll prepare for our anniversary, _ he wondered as a slow smile started to form on his lips, showing off the dimple on his left cheek.

"You like it, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde could only nod. "But you shouldn't have done this. A greeting's enough, you know."

Dark eyebrows rose at his comment, as if Sasuke was astounded at his words. Naruto sighed again. He's dealing with an Uchiha, and no Uchiha did things simply if they can make it the best. He wondered how long he would last with Sasuke's extravagance… not that he minded the effort and the romantic side of his best friend, but he's a very practical person, after all.

When they reached the table and sat down on the opposite side, the waiter started serving them and the band – if he can call it a band – began to play. The first song they performed was **_For You _** _by John Denve_**_r, _** followed by **_Annie's Song _** by the same artist. Soon, classical love songs were echoing in the air.

The dinner went well and Naruto believed those moments were worth retelling when they get old. They talked about the future, argued, had a few laughs, and got serious in some matter just to argue again. But their warm atmosphere changed when he started asking about Sakura.

"I'm worried about Sakura-chan – " Naruto started, looking at Sasuke under his eyelashes as he forked his dessert.

"Stop," Sasuke cut him, his contented expression becoming dark. "I don't want to talk about her, dobe. Not now."

"But – "

Sasuke gritted his teeth, raising his right hand – palm open – to thwart whatever the blonde would say. "Don't."

Naruto pushed his utensils down and glowered back, "Don't _'don't'_ me, bastard! I'm getting tired of all this! I'm exhausted trying to conceal this relationship and acting as if there's nothing going on between us. I don't like deceiving anyone. Not our friends and especially not my family!"

The youngest Uchiha glared at him. He signaled everyone else to leave with a quick look and a hand gesture. The musicians and the maître d'hôtel swiftly took their things and left without so much as making a noise. When the door closed, Sasuke turned back to his frowning lover.

"Don't accuse me as if I'm the one who wanted to keep this away from everybody, dobe. I told you once that I don't give a damn if everyone found out since with the insane adoration our friends have with you, they won't even remember I'm supposed to be with your cousin. You're the one who insisted to withhold while I haven't clear things up with Sakura, so stop whining like a child," Sasuke said, his voice and eyes steel cold.

Naruto hung his head and stared mournfully at his hand. "I said that because I never thought you'd take this long to straighten things up with Sakura-chan. I-I just don't like this… _this_. The shame is killing me, Sasuke. It's ripping at my conscience like I've killed somebody and I'm hiding it away just because," he said, his voice barely heard.

The next thing Naruto felt were his best friend's hand on his face, tilting his chin to meet his dark obsidian gaze. "Don't think too much. Your brain's going to hurt, dobe."

A small smile formed on his lips then he pushed his face away from Sasuke's warm hand. "You're such an asshole, teme! Get your dirty hands away from me."

Sasuke promptly seized him from his seat, wrapping him in his strong arms. "Heh, make me."

Naruto found himself getting drowned again in Sasuke's kiss. His body was instantly on fire with his lover's caresses that traveled from his back, to his thigh, and crawled up inside his sweatshirt. The only thing he could do was to let his body show what he's feeling as he clung tightly to Sasuke, tugging at his dark locks when Sasuke kissed his neck.

When he opened his darkening blue eyes, quickly realizing they were making out in an open space, he tried to wrench away from Sasuke. The young Uchiha refused to let him. And just like a snap of fingers, his logical mind started shutting down when his lover took his mouth in another ardent kiss.

He would've completely melted to Sasuke if his cellphone didn't start ringing and vibrating in his pocket. At first they ignored the incessant jingle until it momentarily stopped. When it started again, Naruto lightly shoved Sasuke away from him, earning him a growl.

"Turn it off," Sasuke ordered, glaring hard at the cellphone.

Naruto just looked at him then dismissed his best friend's angry stare, flipping open his cellphone. Sasuke moved a little away from him, giving him space and taking a quick sip of his champagne. When he looked back to Naruto, whose face was now pale, he quickly grabbed the phone to talk to whoever was on the other side.

"Who's there?"

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun?"_

_"_Hinata? What do you want from Naruto? We're busy right now."

_"I – I'm sorry, but Sakura-chan is – "_

"I don't want to hear anything about her."

"_Uhm, I've been trying to call you but your phone is out of reach, so I decided to call Naruto."_

"What's this about anyway?"

_"Sakura-chan's in the hospital. She tried to kill herself."_

--SasuNaru--

The Konoha General Hospital was a ten-storey building connected to another ten-storey building, which were connected by a five-storey structure in the middle. The best doctors and medical equipment were in this hospital. Though it was one of the most expensive hospitals in the country, it served everyone. Neji was waiting for them at the reception area when they arrived, his face subdued.

"Where's Sakura-chan? What happened?!" Naruto asked, his face pale, hair drenched from rain and a wild look in his eyes.

"Calm down, Naruto. Sakura-san is safe, her grandmother tended to her herself," Neji answered calmly, his handsome face giving them a meaningful look as though he knew something they don't.

"What happened?!" Naruto insisted.

"She's sleeping on room B405," the Hyuuga genius added smoothly, still not answering his question.

Naruto scurried to the elevators. When Sasuke made to follow him, Neji grabbed his upper arm giving him a serious look. "Tsunade-san wanted to see you. She's in the director's room; I assume you know where it is."

"What does she want?" Sasuke asked, pulling his arm roughly.

"I don't know. Maybe because you're Sakura-san's boyfriend…" Neji hinted, not amused.

Sasuke sneered. "I haven't talked to her since we left Hawaii. How could I be involved with this nonsense?"

"Maybe that's the reason, Uchiha. Perhaps fooling around with the two of them has something to do with this."

Sasuke's gaze hardened, his eye glinting crimson. "Don't mock what I have with Naruto if you know what's good for you."

"I don't scorn your feelings, Uchiha. Just make sure you won't do anything with that child else – "

"Keep your venom Hyuuga. I'm capable of protecting Naruto," Sasuke answered, his eyes calmly dark once again.

"But not from yourself," Neji retorted before walking away.

--SasuNaru--

The director's office was situated in Building A's fifth floor. Sasuke knocked on the white door where **Dr. T. Sannin MD – Director** was engraved in a gold plate glued on it. He was ushered in by her assistant. Shizune, Tsunade's secretary, left them and closed the door behind when she saw the grave look on her boss.

Tsunade, a 64 year-old woman with long light blonde hair, enormous chest, and a body and face of a 30 year-old lady, sat on a chair behind a wide white desk filled with papers. Her eyes looked tired but once it landed on him, it brimmed with anger.

"Please take a seat, Sasuke," the doctor said, looking at the empty seat in front of her.

Sasuke took a seat, his cold gaze boring into Tsunade's piercing one.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to ask you those silly 'how are you' questions but I'm going directly to our issue," Tsunade started, resting her chin on top of her clasped hands on the table, "Do you have any idea why my granddaughter tried to take her own life like that?"

"No," the youngest Uchiha answered without blinking. "I haven't seen or talked to her since we returned from Hawaii even though I wanted too."

"So whatever distressed Sakura happened in Hawaii," Tsunade observed.

Sasuke's eyes slightly opened. If what the old woman said was true, then Sakura's distress was from something she had found out before they left Hawaii. And knowing Sakura and her obsession with their relationship, it probably have something to do with Naruto since the pink-haired girl had been contented on most of their days in the island until… until the night he admitted everything to his dobe.

Tsunade scrutinized his facial expression. "Am I correct, Uchiha?"

He looked back, bravely answering. "I guess."

"Do you have any idea what is it? Probably something very important that she decided to do this?"

Sasuke leaned on the table, his face still impassive. "I don't love your granddaughter, Dr. Tsunade, and I'm not sorry for doing the right decision."

"And you're also not remorseful with what happened right now?" Tsunade asked, her voice cold.

"No," Sasuke replied, resting back on his chair. "I never told her to do that, nor is it my problem that she's crazy."

"Uchiha," the woman growled, her hands fisted on the table.

Sasuke stood up, putting his hands inside his pocket in a relaxed manner. "I've been trying to talk to her to end our relationship but she refused to speak to me. Of course I like her, but I never really loved her like she wanted me to and I'm sorry about that. Other than that, I don't feel regret when I realized who I really love and I'm not going to allow anything or anyone to change that –"

"Is it my gaki? Do you love him?" Tsunade cut in, her eyes softened with understanding.

Obsidian eyes rested on the cold rainy night outside the glass wall. "More than friends."

"I appreciate your honesty, Uchiha, but do me a favor. Could you please wait until Sakura fully recovered before you talk to her about… about this? As of now, be with her and try to act as if you still like her," the director said, leaning back on her chair. "Naruto's one of my favorites, even though he's my grandchild to my nephew Minato. There's something about him that makes me want to spend my time with him and just be filled with his endless energy and innocence. I don't blame you for falling for that kid. As much as Sakura's a very sweet girl, she can be selfish at times especially if she wanted something she believes is hers."

With a sigh, Tsunade added. "I hope I'm not asking too much. I'm sure Naruto would understand it."

"Knowing that dobe, he'll be the one to propose such request if you hadn't," Sasuke said dryly.

"Right... You can leave now, Uchiha," the doctor murmured.

Sasuke turned around and walked calmly to the door, but the blonde woman halted him when he's about to twist the knob. He glanced back.

"Don't hurt him Uchiha, or else…" Tsunade warned.

Sasuke smirked and merely answered the second warning for the day with his famous, "Hn."

--SasuNaru--

Blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the unconscious figure of a certain girl on a hospital bed. His hands clutched the cold hand of the patient. Golden hair clung to his forehead and nape and, though cold, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze appeared untroubled by it. A soft murmur of the figure's name escaped his lips as he bowed his head, as though defeated by something intangible. He squeezed the hand gently, his jaw clenched for unknown reasons.

Something warm rested on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw the dark apathetic gaze of his lover.

"You're cold, go get something warm," the brunet told him. He slightly nodded then pulled himself up from the chair.

"Tsunade asked if we could wait to tell her everything until she's fully recovered," Sasuke added, tipping his chin upward to stare on him.

"Yes, of course" he softly answered.

A warm chaste kiss was shared before Naruto stepped completely out of the room.

--SasuNaru--

The moment he emerged from the room, Naruto was greeted by his friends. Kiba and Ino, who were sitting side by side sleepily, instantly jumped up when he approached them. Instead of asking if the Haruno girl was fine, the two ended up inquiring why he's out late with Sasuke without them knowing where they went. The blabber of questions almost gave him migraine and if not with Temari's stern warning to let him get warm first and Hinata's customary care, he would've snapped at his over-protective friends.

The gentle Hyuuga heiress handed him a set of dry sweatshirt and jacket, telling him that Neji instructed her earlier to pass by his house before going straight to the hospital.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan," Naruto answered, trying to pull a sincere smile. He settled himself in one of the sofas of the private waiting room, then started pulling off his wet shirt. Tenten and Lee arrived later with cups of coffee, handing him one which he gratefully took and drank.

The comfortable silence disappeared when his favorite blond girl friend stood once again from her place and walked to him. Ino was dressed in her pink cotton pajama dress, a white bunny on her right arm and one hand on her waist – appearing like a six years old kid – and a challenging look on her pretty face. Naruto slowly looked up from his coffee to meet Ino's blue gaze.

"Ino-chan," he started, "Is there something wrong?"

The blonde girl pouted, but her eyes were full of unconcealed curiosity – or perhaps just a spark asking for confirmation.

"So, spill it out."

"Spill what?" he asked, brows knotted with confusion.

"You and Sasuke," Ino answered matter-of-factly, flicking some light blonde hair away from her shoulder. "You two have been sneaking out behind our backs since Hawaii, and just today you're completely out of range."

"Out of range…?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Ino, I think it's not our concern anymore," Tenten helped out.

"It's not if they're not our friends!" Ino snapped, her eyes glaring.

"Leave Uchiha and Naruto alone," Shikamaru added lazily, making himself comfortable on the couch, trying to catch some of his beloved sleep.

"Not if I can help it," the long-haired blonde replied with a huff.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ino," Naruto answered, baffled. He gently massaged his temple to ease his headache.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" the girl exclaimed. After a minute of unanswered question, she sighed, folding her hands over her chest. "I really don't have an idea why I am here. I'm losing my beauty sleep for that forehead girl. I mean, she's being too dramatic! She should've known from the start that things like this are going to happen yet she never gave up. For someone so intelligent, she's sure a moron."

"What are you talking about? Do you have any idea why Sakura did this?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think this is the right time to tell Naruto what we assume, Ino. Besides, I believe it's not our business to tell," Hinata said softly, her hands folded properly on her lap.

"There's no such thing as right time and since we're his friends it's already our business," Ino answered in dismissal, waving her hand to prove her point.

"What assumption?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know if we presume correctly, but since Sakura's been acting crazy after Hawaii, Gaara left without explaining anything, and you and Sasuke are kinda weird since that vacation too – I mean, not that you're not already weird – let's just say special kind of oddness with your…" Ino said, "… and I quote, 'extra' concern for each other. We already know how close you two are and we're really used to it, but when you added that 'extra,' the abnormal for some which are normal to us becomes extra abnormal to others and abnormal to us. Do you get what I mean?"

Expressive sapphire eyes stared back in confusion, golden head shaking in answer.

"I don't get what I mean too, Naru-chan, so don't worry, hehe..." Ino answered with a laugh.

Everyone sweatdropped except the still-perplexed boy.

"What's going on here?" the flat voice of Neji Hyuuga asked as he entered the room. His handsome expressionless face looked straight to the standing girl in the room.

Ino knotted her eyebrows then grimaced. "Nothing much that concerns you, Neji… Anyway, if I remembered correctly back at Hawaii when Halley 's Comet came, I saw Sakura looking worried which I don't really give a fuck about, but since she's part of the group I asked her what's the problem. Then she told me her beloved Sasuke was missing. Even though I kept telling her that Sasuke probably went back to his room to mope knowing how peculiar our young Uchiha is, billboard head insisted that we, as in we, should find him. Since I'm not going to leave that once in a lifetime phenomenon just to accompany her with her craziness, I let her look for Sasuke alone," Ino blabbered, her eyes wandering around the room as she tried to remember everything.

"Then… well, later that night I saw her running towards the hotel crying. Then her sulking continued until we returned here. We assume it has something to do with Sasuke. And well, I guess probably with you too," Kiba added after a long yawn.

"… You know what, I have this crazy idea that maybe, just maybe, she found you and Sasuke deep within a wood sharing a kiss under that spectacular night and that broke her heart," Ino added with a dreamy sigh. "Isn't that romantic, you and Sasuke…"

"Ino!" Shikamaru cut her off.

"What?!" Ino snapped, her voice laced with annoyance for being disturbed.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata exclaimed, still with her small sweet voice. She rushed over him, helping him to keep the hot coffee - that tumbled down to his jeans when it accidentally slipped off his hand - from scalding him.

"I – I'm fine Hinata… I-I… Maybe… I… I think I should go h-home, Mom's probably waiting for me and… well, yeah I need to finish something – homework, right? Stupid me… hehehe… We're not even going to Uni yet and… right, I haven't even started filing for enrolment and all those… th-those… uhm… requirements. Yep, right! Requirements..." Naruto replied, pushing himself out of his seat, his hands shaking and his already unstable mind showing his clumsy movements and thoughts.

Neji walked toward the shaking blonde, gripping his upper arms and steadying him. "You're in no condition to go anywhere, Naruto."

"Bu-but…"

"Just wait for Uchiha until he can drive you back home," the older Hyuuga explained, putting his arm around the blonde boy and forcing him down to sit back beside him. He could feel the trembles that came from Naruto when his young friend helplessly leaned on him.

"No one's to blame, Naruto," Tenten said softly, walking to him and patting his now dry golden hair tenderly.

"Yes, no one's to blame so stop thinking anything," Shino, who had been quiet the whole time, added.

"Anything at all," Shikamaru insisted. Knowing his friend, he knew how the blonde boy thought and if he's correct, no one would like what he was thinking. Though Naruto did not affirm anything regarding their suspicion on his real relationship with Sasuke, Shikamaru knew that that relationship didn't need to be affirmed when it's been existing since they were kids, and maybe the only difference now was there was acceptance of it.

Temari nodded her agreement. She narrowed her eyes to the bewildered Yamanaka girl who then settled herself beside Kiba, pulling her legs up on the cushioned chair and starting to gnaw on the hem of KIba's shirt sleeve with an apologetic puppy eye look.

--SasuNaru--

Sasuke turned of his car's engine when they arrived in front of Namikaze manor. He and Naruto bathed in the serenity that surrounded them, the tinkling sound of rain drops on the car roof the only refrain.

When one of the Namikaze servants opened the gate, carrying an umbrella, Naruto sighed, pulling his jacket and his drenched clothes from behind the car before planting a light kiss on his best friend's cheek.

"Night, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"You're not even going to invite me in?"

The blonde teen halted briefly from his movements, looking back to Sasuke. "Really would love to but… I think we should get some rest for tonight - alone."

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow, his bland stare fixed to a set of blue ones.

"Just for tonight, teme," Naruto added, giving a reassuring smile.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

Sasuke took something from his jacket, handing it to the blonde teen who eyed the object curiously - a small white box. Naruto took it and eyed it warily.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it."

Naruto opened the box, revealing a cylindrical rare blue diamond that matched the color of his eyes, suspended on a thin black leather necklace. It was about an inch long and ten millimeters thick. The gem sparkled on his hand and when he inspected it closely, his name was engraved on it. He knew that the diamond was expensive already, and to have something etched on that hard precious stone was probably expensive too.

"Sasuke, what's this? You shouldn't have –"

"Look at the back," Sasuke cut him.

And Naruto did. Smaller words were carved on the back, and he had to look closer just to decipher it. The words written were read: **_Yours forever, S.U._**

"I want you to have it and if you can, keep it forever. Promise me that you won't take it off whatever happens."

A smile sincere smile graced Naruto's lip. He clasped the necklace in his hand and nodded. "I promise."

--SasuNaru--

Naruto leaned on the rail of his balcony, clutching his thick gray sleeping sweater around him. The heavy fog brought by the rain encased his mother's garden with its cold dewy touches. He fumbled for something on his chest, pulling the blue diamond out from his shirt caressing the stone softly. He bit his lower lip as a tear fell from his eyes, landing on the gem.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke," he murmured, "… but I need to go through what I said. I won't… I won't let Sakura die just because of me."

He dragged himself in, closed the glass door, left his own room, and went to his parents' room. He took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock on the door.

His mother's voice answered him with _come in_. Naruto gripped on the door knobs, closed his eyes and before he could change his mind, pushes the door open and entered his parents' room.

--SasuNaru--

Minato and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze cuddled comfortably under their white comforter while watching the late news, before drawing their gazes from the television to gaze at their late night guest. Though surprised, no one questioned their son when he crawled on top of the sheet the way he used to when he was a child and snuggled beside his mother.

The Namikaze couple just shared a quick look. But after a long comfortable silence, with the three of them watching the news silently, Kushina broke it.

"What's the matter, honey?" she asked, pushing herself out of the blanket and sitting properly on the bed.

Instead of answering, Naruto stepped out from the bed and settled himself on the sofa adjacent to his parents' queen-sized bed before speaking.

"Mom, Dad, do you remember the farm house you bought for me in Austria when I turned twelve?" he started.

"Of course," Minato answered, eyeing his son suspiciously. "I hired some people to take care of it. Mr. and Mrs. Francois are watching it for you, if you still remember them."

Naruto nodded. Mrs. Francois was his nanny and her husband was their gardener when he was a toddler. They were old French people who ha been serving the Namikaze family for years and when they retired, his father sent them back to their country to live their life more comfortably under his financing.

"The last time I visited, they're growing apples and grapes around the area," Kushina said. "It's really lovely, I bet you would fall in love with that place once you see it. That piece of land – "

Minato arched his brow to his wife. "What piece of land?"

Kushina smiled. "Pardon me. I know that a five-hectare land is not just a piece. Nevertheless –"

"What?" Minato asked, smirking.

"It's still a piece because it's not divided," Naruto's mother argued.

The older blonde rolled his eyes. "That's the reason your son is always engaged in a battle of wits with Sasuke. He inherited your argumentative personality."

"And that's why you love me and little Sasuke adores our Naru-chan," Kushina answered.

"So why are you asking about that place again?" Minato asked his son, who was eyeing them with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, I wanted to do my college studies there. I heard that one of the finest schools in fine arts around the world is in Austria, so… I thought I should – "

"Honey," Kushina said worriedly, "you wanted to leave? Why?"

Naruto stared down at the cream colored carpet of the room, his mouth firmly in line. "To start all over again – "

When he looked up, he started to tell his parents everything. His thoughts, the secrets, his insecurity, and the fear he felt and the decision he made. He also asked for their support, the quick arrangement of things, and their promise to keep his location a secret – to everyone especially to Sasuke. At first, Minato and Kushina did not relent to his request for assurance – his father and mother understood him, were willing to help him in whatever they could, but to word out something as promise… Minato Namikaze left him and his mother alone, exiting out of the bedroom with a broken look on his handsome face.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, honey. Your dad's just confused because he won't see you regularly now. You know how much he wants to see you everyday. He's one of those Naruto suckers too…" Kushina teased, trying to lighten the mood around the room.

"Promise me then – "

The red-haired woman sighed, enfolding him in her arms before nodding slightly. "If it would make you feel safe and happy, then I swear to you my dear that I won't tell a soul."

--SasuNaru--

_Four Days Later._

Sakura Haruno, seated comfortably on her bed with her back resting on a pile of soft pillow, smiled softly to Sasuke. Though her pretty face was still pale and there were still dark circles under her eyes, the pink haired girl exuded happiness.

She had heard from her grandmother that the handsome young Uchiha had been frequenting the place since she had been sent in, and he never missed a day to drop by to see if she's okay. And to her surprise, she also heard that most of her friends had visited her the night she arrived and they were very worried about her. When she woke up a day ago, she had only seen Hinata, Temari, and Shikamaru dropping by, though, and of course, the lively Lee who never failed to bring her a bouquet of flowers everyday. Much to her relief, she had never seen her cousin since she came around because honestly, she had no idea what she would do or what she would feel.

But what mattered was her Sasuke's anxiety for her. And if Sasuke had been worried to the extent that he'd visit her religiously – knowing that an Uchiha would never do things just because they needed to – it only meant that the man she loved still cared for her and _maybe _ loved her. Then perhaps, the handsome raven-haired teen realized his feelings and that he now knew who he really liked. And that's her and her alone.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, taking a seat next to her bed.

"I'm feeling much better now that you're here," she answered meekly.

"It would be nice if you'd get better soon," he said, face blank.

"I-I… I thank you for worrying about me… I'll try to recover soon – for you," she replied softly, looking abashed at her hands folded on her lap.

Sasuke stood up, resting his hands inside his navy blue jacket then walking toward the window pane, settling his dark gaze outside where the colorful dry leaves scattered around the hospital garden.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

Sakura looked up from her hand to Sasuke's back; her eyes widened a little as she bit her lower lip. What would she tell? Would she tell him that she saw _them _ doing _things_ behind her back? Would she tell him that she hated Naruto and that she'd been so depressed knowing that his heart belonged to her cousin, thus her deciding to take her life? Would she tell him that she can't live without him, that he's the person she wanted for herself, and that she's not willing to share? But Sasuke hated pathetic people, this she knew, and that the only person he could excuse was her detested cousin, Naruto. So instead of answering his question, she remained silent. Silence wouldn't affirm or deny anything. Silence is safe.

With a grunt, Sasuke strode toward the door, stopping for a moment then looking at her. "I'll be at Mrs. Tsunade's office for a while. I'll drop by again later."

She could only nod for an answer, and the door closed with her affirmation.

--SasuNaru--

The elevator opened just in time for a certain dark-haired teen to enter the other elevator door. Naruto emerged, cheeks flushed from the cold autumn weather. He unzipped the black sports jacket he wore, revealing his favorite tight orange shirt inside. He stared at the fresh white lilies on his hand and the basket of fruits on his other hand, and then went to the left hall towards his cousin's room.

He knew Sasuke was already at the building, since Sasuke passed by his house earlier to invite him to visit Sakura together. With an excuse of doing something important and that he'll follow soon after he finished, he waited patiently for the flowers and the fruits he asked to be delivered before driving himself to the hospital.

The white hallway was deserted and only the light from the fluorescent on the ceilings and the grayish light of the autumn penetrating the glass wall at the end of the halls accompanied him and his shadow. The squeak of his rubber shoes seemed to echo, and even the quiet beating of his heart thundered in his ears. Naruto paused in front of his cousin's door, and he wondered how everything was like walking to his death chamber. Ignoring the weird notion, he gripped the door knob and opened the door.

--SasuNaru--

Sakura was lying on her side facing the wide windows. She watched the slow movement of the grayish clouds, the twirling of the leaves as they moved on the air away from their mother's branches, and the sway of the bare thin twigs as though trying to reach out to the leaves to keep them from leaving.

The soft click of the door pulled her out of her reverie; she slowly looked back and wondered if her Sasuke had forgotten something but to her shock – horror – she found herself staring at the innocent smiling face of her cousin. As much as she tried to take her gaze away from him, she could not. Naruto's gentle handsomeness possessed virtue that was etched on his sincere smile, his brilliant azure eyes that always expressed what he felt were showing complete happiness. But the night at Hawaii flashed in her mind, and the bitterness and betrayal slowly consumed her heart once again. Sakura frowned. Maybe she didn't know her cousin at all, possibly behind his innocent façade was a pure devil. With this, she snorted, _a perfect actor,_ she thought with disgust.

"Sakura, you're awake!" Naruto exclaimed, walking to her. He placed the basket of tropical fruits – hard to find ones and most were her favorites – on the small table and arranged the flowers in an empty vase. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you yesterday, I was… uhm… arranging something important."

Sakura raised one fine pink eyebrow, wondering what could be that something important. Probably planning something for her precious Sasuke, something that would take him back again after he learned that Sasuke chose her over him. With this thought, she smiled. Most likely preparing something devious that could trap her Sasuke with him forever, she considered again with a grimace.

"Over my dead body," she murmured and glared darkly at Naruto's back.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, turning around and putting the flowers on the other side of her bed then taking a seat besides the bed.

Sakura clenched her jaw. She couldn't believe that the naïve-looking boy in front of her could do something malicious, and that when she stared back at those wide set of wonderful blue eyes, the loathing she felt _almost _ melted. Quickly, she moved her gaze away from those delusional eyes, settling it on his lower cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. Her voice though soft was laced with antagonism that startled the boy.

"Wh-What do you mean? I'm here to see if you're doing fine," came Naruto's answer.

"You know what I mean, you traitor, so stop acting nice and gullible because I know deep inside you, you hated me for taking Sasuke away from you!" she hissed, her eyes flashing as she glared at him.

Naruto's mouth was slightly agape, trying to form words but nothing came out.

"Ha! I know you know it. You can't even say anything, you liar," she mocked, her hands fisting on the sheet of her bed.

The blonde shook his head, "I don't understand –"

"You're too stupid to understand anything, what did Sasuke saw on you anyway?! You stole him from me back in Hawaii and now that Sasuke decided he likes me better knowing I can give him more than what you can, you wanted to steal him back again from me! I won't let you, you monster, because Sasuke is mine. Mine!" Sakura shouted.

"Sa-Sasuke chooses you? He… He said that?" Naruto asked, voice trembling with disbelief.

She calmed down a little, still glaring at him. "He's mine from the start, cousin. You're better off as friend. Accept it!"

Naruto's hand into a ball, resting it on his knee before bowing his head down. If what Sakura told him was true, did it matter when his intention was to live far away from them to give her love a chance to blossom with his best friend? No, he thought, it didn't matter now. In fact, it would make his departure easier and his goal easier to reach. The long eerie silence hanging in the air was broken when he looked up again, laying his soft gaze on her piercing ones. A soft strained smile tugged on his lips.

"You're right," he replied.

"I'm always right," she snapped. "It's enough that you broke your promise, but to take him away from me the second time is unforgivable."

The young boy frowned at this comment. His cousin could accuse him of anything but not of breaking a promise. It was, is and will always be his rule of life, and to hear that he had broken it was unacceptable. "I never broke my promise, Sakura-chan."

"You didn't? You didn't?! Why the hell did you kiss Sasuke, entice him to be with you that **night** when you promised me not to take him away from me?!? You promised me that rainy day in front of your house if you didn't remember. You promised me!"

Naruto's eye widened in understanding. Sakura asked him for assurance that day, one to fix her falling relationship with his best friend and second not to take him away from her. Yes, he vowed on the first, but he believed he never guaranteed **anything** on the second.

"I never promised you that Sakura-chan – "

"Liar!" Sakura shouted, half rising from her bed.

"I never promised –"

"Liar, Liar, Liar!"

"Sakura-chan, I never did."

"Liar! You monster! Get away from my sight; I never want to see you again! Leave! Now! Leave!"

Naruto nodded then went to the door quickly and silently, but before he closed the door he glanced back. "I never promised that, Sakura-chan. I never did. I'm sorry for everything."

--SasuNaru--

The elevator opened the same time the second door closed. Sasuke Uchiha did not notice the gloomy expression of a certain golden-haired boy on the closing doors as he confidently walked to the left hall. He glanced at his watch, hoping that his dobe was already waiting for him inside Sakura's room. For four days ever since Sakura foolishly did something that led her here, he and Naruto never had 'quality' time together. The blonde was always tense, or busy, or doing something whenever he tried to ask him out. This time, hopefully they could have a quiet lunch together, and spend the rest of the afternoon strolling by the city together without worrying about anything. But when he opened the door, a crying pink-haired girl curled on the bed greeted his sight.

Sasuke bent down and took the pillow by the door - appeared to be thrown - taking it to the bed. "What happened in here? Why are you crying?"

When Sakura heard him, she quickly flung herself on him in an embrace, murmuring "Sasuke," in between her hiccups.

With a grim expression, Sasuke carefully pushed her away from him, holding her shoulder gently. "What happened in here?" he asked impatiently for the second time.

Sakura brushed the tears away from her face with the back of her hands, and after calming her breath settled once again on her bed. "Na – your best friend dropped by –"

"Naruto?" he cut off.

Sakura mutely nodded.

"Where is he?"

She moved her head from the side and looked at him under her eyelashes. "I don't know."

He glared. "Tell me."

"I told that monster to leave me alone and that I don't want to see him. He's been nothing but a liar, not keeping his promise. He went so far as trying to seduce you just so he can take you away from me! I told him I know everything, and now that you choose me after being pulled out from whatever spell he cast on you, I said I won't let him take you away from me again. Never again, never…" Sakura replied.

"You…" was the only thing he could say. Controlling his temper, Sasuke moved to leave but was hindered by a firm hand on his arm.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "Don't tell me you're going after that, that… him."

He snatched his arm away from her, but she just took hold of it again with both of her hands. "Why Sasuke? Why? You don't need to beg for him to come back, I'm here."

"Let go of me, Sakura."

"I'm here, Sasuke, I could give you anything you ask for. What does Naruto have that I don't? I can give you more than what he can. Just ask for it, ask for it Sasuke, I would never think twice, just ask," Sakura pleaded.

"He loves me –"

"I love you more than he loves you, believe me! You could be proud of me! I'm smart and I can be as talented as he is if I just try harder. I could take care of you, you could rely on me, and you could trust me that I'll be loyal. I won't look for anyone; I would only adore you and whisper your name alone at night. You don't need to share me to anyone like you need to do with him with Gaara-san, you don't need to be annoyed because I'm not dense as he is… I can be more than him, Sasuke, and… I could give you the comfort of a family, something I'm sure he could never do. Now tell me, what does he has that I don't?" she asked softly, knees bended on top of her bed, emerald eyes solely focused on him.

Gently, Sasuke removed her hands from his arm. He softly touched her cheeks, her eyes closed at his tender touch.

"– and I love him. My heart and soul belong only to him, and it's more than enough reason that I'm willing to give up anything, anything at all just to live the rest of my life with that boy you just called monster."

--SasuNaru--

Sasuke never caught Naruto that day, nor the following day and the day after that. Whenever he went at the Namikaze house, Naruto was always out and Kushina always had no clue where he went. He tried to reach him through calls but it was always out of range. He even went as far as waiting the entire night, but he ended up falling asleep and when he woke up, he found himself in Naruto's bed but no blonde sleeping besides him.

He thought that the young Namikaze was probably moping; thus, he gave him space and time to think. Naruto could not possibly believe whatever his cousin told him, because Sasuke knew that Naruto knew him more than anyone else. But his conviction ended when one early afternoon, the sixth day after the Sakura incident, while he was inside the country's most prestigious university arranging his last requirements for college, when he received a call from Hinata.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"Yes?"

_"It's Naruto…"_

"What about him?"

"_Naruto-kun…" _ Hinata's voice was filled with despair.

"What happened to him?" he demanded. He could feel dread dawning on him.

A whimper. _"Naruto-kun left…."_

"What do you mean…left?"

_"I saw him earlier when I passed by his house… and there were bags being loaded on the Namikaze limousine. I never thought that he… he's the one going… and then Ino and I went to his house to invite him for lunch but their maid told us he was gone, and Aunt Kushina won't talk to us…"_

"I'll be there."

--SasuNaru--

"Could we please pass by the hospital just for a minute?" Naruto asked his chauffeur.

"Yes sir."

"Thank you."

When they reached the Konoha General Hospital, he stepped out of the car and proceeded directly to his cousin's room. Much to his relief, he found Sakura sleeping peacefully on her bed. Naruto smiled slightly then softly brush away stray pink hair from her face before placing a basket of sakura blossoms – which took him time and money to find – on the bedside table with a small envelope on top of it.

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan. Be happy," he murmured softly. His voice carried a tinge of sadness that settled over the whole room even after he left.

--SasuNaru--

Sasuke half-ran inside the Namikaze manor the moment he parked his car, his car left with some of the others he recognized belonging to his friends. The spacious left wing veranda to which he was led by one of the Namikaze servants was filled with his anxious-looking friends, with the Lady of the house sitting calmly in front of a tea table.

"Aunt Kushina," he greeted, making his steps more confident than usual.

"Sasuke," Kushina greeted back with a serene smile on her lips.

Everyone looked at him, as though expecting a miracle as he settled himself in front of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Auntie, where's Naruto? Where did he go? Why did he leave?" he asked, no, he demanded. His hands were clenched on his knees.

Kushina just gave him a smile, her gaze turning to her precious garden that now stood a perfect picture of autumn. "I don't know," she simply answered.

"Auntie…" Sasuke uttered in despair, "please don't… don't hold Naruto's whereabouts from me. It's me, Auntie, it's me…"

Kushina breathed deeply, looking at him with understanding. "I know it's you, but I intend to keep my promise to my son. Maybe he's right, it's time to let go."

"I don't understand any of this, that dobe… he never said anything to me about leaving and I don't understand why he needs to leave when I'm certain I did nothing to… to make him leave us – me," he said softly, unheard by anyone else except Kushina, who was staring at him with regret.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," Kushina said, taking both of his hands, squeezing it in a comforting gesture.

"He's flying to Austria," a deep baritone voice said. Sasuke looked up, and striding calmly to them with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand was Minato Namikaze.

"Minato!" Kushina snapped, standing and glaring fiercely at her husband.

"Kushina, you promised Naruto but I never did," Minato simply answered, eyeing his wife evenly.

"You're betraying your son!" the red-haired woman accused.

"Maybe, but it's for their own good. We can't shelter him from everything, he – they need to fix their problems by facing it, not by running away," Minato explained, taking his wife's hand and pulling her to him in an embrace. "Don't worry, you never broke any of your vows so don't be ashamed."

"What's his reason for leaving, Uncle?" Sasuke interrupted, standing up from his chair. His friends nodded in agreement with his question.

"It's not my place to tell you. I think you should go after him if you want to learn anything," Minato answered, glancing at his watch, "you're five hours behind. I suggest you purchase the next plane ticket if you want to see him again soon. I don't have an idea what he would do after landing in Austria, but knowing my son he can be witty if he wanted to… And when he's like that, Naruto could surely pull lots of tricks from his sleeves just to win a game."

Sasuke just nodded in agreement, walking out with a determined and annoyed expression on his handsome face. "Dobe, I'm going to throttle you once I get my hands on you." he whispered to himself in frustration.

"Sasuke-kun, wait! I'm going with you!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Me too!" Ino whined, standing from her place.

"Leave Uchiha alone," Neji said, standing in front of the two girls, blocking their way. "Only he could bring Naruto back and I don't think he'll appreciate it if you get in his way."

"Right. With that grisly look on his face…" Shikamaru added, "… no one would surely want to mess with him. How troublesome."

--SasuNaru--

_Three Hours later._

Sasuke drove to the international airport, his knuckles turning white from his harsh grip on his steering wheel. Dark brows furrowed as he sped in the expressway. His hands-free set was on left his ear, talking to someone through his earpiece.

After packing a few of his personal things, his laptop, his passport, and an important monetary international card on his pocket, he had issued threats to different agencies to give him a ticket for the next flight to Austria. But even with the Uchiha's influence, he couldn't get any when he learned that all plane tickets abroad had been held up for the day for an unknown reason.

"Dammit!" he shouted at Kabuto, his family's administrator on foreign relationship. "If you can't get me anything, then prepare our personal jet. If Dad or Itachi asks just tell them it has something to do with Naruto Namikaze and it's an emergency, they'll understand it."

_"But Sasuke-san, your father specifically asked me not let you use it in any circumstances. Well, atleast not until you turn twenty one –"_ Kabuto replied calmly.

"You son of a –" Sasuke cursed, gritting his teeth. " – Get Dad on the phone ASAP, tell him it's an emergency."

"_What's the emergency about, Sasuke-san? It's not urgent if it's not a matter of life and death –_"

"It's a matter of life and death, Kabuto. And I don't think I need to explain anything to you. Now get Dad on the phone before I arrive there and teach you not to mess with me," Sasuke warned, his eyes dangerously glowing red.

He heard a deep heave on the other side, _"I'll connect you once I contacted him,"_ Kabuto answered before putting the phone down.

--SasuNaru--

Gaara leaned back on his seat, unconsciously massaging the back of his neck and closing his eyes, feeling some of the stiff muscles in his neck loosen up. He stood from his chair, walking to the window and parting the white curtains obscuring his office walled by fiber glass from the world. The rich city of the Middle East country he's in glowed brightly under the intense heat of the sun; he could almost feel the burning touch of the humid air just by looking at it.

Closing the blinds, the Sabaku heir strode to his door but something seemed to hit him hard on the head. He felt dizzy, and he half-fell on the lush maroon carpet of his office. Steadying himself with the aid of the black leather couch, Gaara could feel his breathing jag unevenly and even against the cool air from the air conditioner, cold sweat trickled down his brows and his back.

He settled himself in one of the couches, wiping the sweat from his forehead and calming his breath. But when he accidentally brushed his upper lips, the liquid that he thought was sweat was red. He stared, his hands trembling with dread. And when he wiped his nose again, blood still oozed slowly from it.

Gaara couldn't understand what was happening, but when he stared at the blood smearing his left hand, one person kept flashing in his mind – Naruto. His best friend, his smile, his mischievousness, his unending blabbering, and the sweet kiss they shared.

"Na-Naruto," Gaara murmured, and upon hearing the frightened tone of his voice, his heart once again thumped loudly in his chest.

--SasuNaru--

Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes. The young nurse put in-charge of her was smiling when she pulled herself up on a sitting position.

"Ah, you're awake," the nurse said, checking the dextrose she recently replaced. "A handsome young friend of yours visited you when you're sleeping and he left this for you."

Sakura's curious gaze traveled to the basket of cherry blossoms that she loved so much. She noticed the small white envelope sitting on the top of the blossoms.

"That must be very expensive. I wonder where he got it at this time of year," the nurse commented.

"It must be," Sakura answered softly.

"I'll see you later, Miss. Should I open the television for you?"

"Please," she replied humbly.

When she was left alone, she gingerly took the sealed envelope wondering to whom it came from. After carefully opening it, Sakura read her cousin's bold handwriting:

SAKURA-CHAN,

HOW'RE YOU DOING? I HOPE YOU RECOVER SOON. DID YOU LIKE THE FLOWERS I GAVE YOU? IT ALWAYS REMINDS ME OF YOU AND YOUR SMILE. BY THE WAY, I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW I'M REALLY SORRY FOR WHATEVER PAIN I HAVE CAUSED YOU, AND I HOPE AFTER SOME TIME YOU COULD FIND IN YOUR HEART TO FORGIVE ME.

I GUESS THE MOMENT YOU'RE READING THIS I'M ALREADY OUT OF KONOHA, AND… WELL… I DON'T KNOW WHEN WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN. BUT I HOPE THAT IF WE GET TO SEE EACH OTHER, YOU'LL WELCOME ME WITH YOUR SINCERE SMILE AND FORGIVENESS.

PLEASE TAKE GOOD CARE OF SASUKE FOR ME. I KNOW YOU WOULD AND I'M HAPPY TO KNOW THAT I'M LEAVING HIM TO SOMEONE WHO LOVES HIM. DON'T BE TOO PERFECT AROUND HIM, HE'LL APPRECIATE THAT. I MEAN, IF YOU ACT AS PERFECT AS YOU THINK HE WOULD LIKE, THE TWO OF YOU WILL CLASH. JUST… PLEASE LOVE HIM AND I'M SURE TIME WILL COME YOU TWO WOULD BE HAPPY.

SAKURA-CHAN, EVEN IF YOU INSIST I MADE THAT PROMISE, I KNOW I NEVER DID. NEVERTHELESS, I WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IF YOU WANT ME TO. MAYBE THIS IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO.

GIVE ALL MY LOVE TO EVERYONE, AND KISS SASUKE FOR ME. I WOULD WANT YOU TO KISS GAARA TOO, BUT I DOUBT HE'LL LET YOU, HEHE. WATCH THAT BEST FRIEND OF MINE TOO IF YOU COULD. HE CAN BE REALLY SCARY BUT GAARA ALWAYS MEANS WELL. TAKE CARE OF HINATA, SHE'S TOO FRAGILE AT HEART, AND GIVE NEJI, INO AND KIBA A HUG FOR ME IF THEY LET YOU. I GUESS THAT DOG BREATH WILL, BUT I DOUBT INO WOULD. I HOPE YOU TWO WOULD GET ALONG FINE AFTER I'M GONE.

CAN YOU GIVE TEMARI, SHIKAMARU, TENTEN, LEE, CHOJI, SHINO, AND KANKURO A QUICK TAP ON THE BACK TOO? THEY'RE GREAT PALS AND I WOULD NEVER FORGET THEM. NOW I'M LEAVING THEM ALL TO YOU, PLEASE DO TAKE CARE OF THEM. THEY'RE MY TREASURE. AGAIN, EVEN THOUGH I'M BEING REPETITIVE, PLEASE LOVE SASUKE…. LOVE HIM UNCONDITIONALLY. THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO SAY, I GUESS.

AGAIN, SORRY FOR EVERYTHING, SAKURA-CHAN. GOODBYE.

YOURS ALWAYS, NARUTO NAMIKAZE

Sakura closed her eyes, crumpling the paper in her hand. "Naruto, baka," she murmured.

The flash news in the television caught her attention. The buzzing of the people at the background and the uncontrolled shedding of tears of the people were captured by the camera. Sakura could feel her mouth dry, her whole body trembling with disbelief and complete heartbreak.

_"According to the news, one of the most famous young painters of the world was in that plane…" _the newscaster reported, but the rest of his words just became an echo in Sakura's ear as tears fell unceasingly from her eyes. Shouldn't she be happy that her eternal rival was gone? No, she shook her head. No. No. No. She covered her mouth with her hands, but she could no longer stop the sound of lost leaving her quivering lips. At the end she shouted his name with so much anguish and guilt, that the hallway of the hospital echoed her grieving denial of being abandoned.

--SasuNaru--

Obsidian eyes continuously glared at no one. His phone rang again and when he glanced down, the LCD said _ Hinata Hyuuga calling_.

"My harbingers of bad news," he murmured before pressing his earpiece.

"Hinata, what is it this time?" he asked irritably.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_ the girl on the other side of the phone said, her voice soft but trembling. He could hear the sniffs and he could picture the fragile Hyuuga heiress crying.

"What?"

"_Naru-Naruto –kun…"_

"What about the dobe?" he snapped, wondering what could be more mournful than having the blonde running away from them without explaining anything.

There was a muffled sound, whimpers, and loud cries in the background. Someone took hold of the phone and after that he heard Neji telling him about death.

Naruto's death.

"Stop laying to me, Hyuuga. Tell me you're just joking," Sasuke demanded coldly, harshly. He could feel the rest of his body getting cold.

"_I never joke about anything, Sasuke_," Neji answered with unconcealed grief.

"No," Sasuke firmly answered in denial. He snatched the device from his ear and sped up his car to maximum speed. His eyes were getting blurred from the salty tears falling unconsciously from his eyes.

"You couldn't just die, usuratonkachi. You couldn't leave me, you dobe… you couldn't…" Sasuke said continuously, as though it was a mantra that would change everything that has happened.

His black Lamborghini swept fast on the expressway, with mind in turmoil. Sasuke Uchiha didn't even stop when the traffic light changed from green to red, didn't even notice when a sixteen-wheeler came rushing on his right side. When his car twisted down three hundred sixty degrees and crashed on one of the trees, he didn't even felt the pain from the intense wound on his body that could take his life away if not tended soon.

The only thing the handsome young teen could think of was his dobe. Everything about the glowing young man that fascinated him, that made him alive, that made his heart thump wildly in his chest, that made him smile, that made him everything that he was now.

"Wait for me, Naruto. I'm coming home with you," he whispered before he fell into dark oblivion.

--Owari—

-----Author's Note---

_Tada! I'm done! Finish! Did you like it?*long silence*_

_You don't? Why?_

_Hmmm… I wonder who likes it…_

_Come on guys, this is something new; not the ordinary happy ending ne? Isn't it great?! I met my deadline, hahahaha! Come on be happy! It's finally complete. *dances*_

_Gah! Stop throwing things at me. *sweatdrops* _

_Fine! If you wanted a happy ending you guys have to endure a long wait until I'm done with the epilogue… seriously you guys are… heh… nothing._

_Well, if you guys atleast give me a _**_right _** _reason why I should do an alternate ending maybe I can write it ASAP. But if you're contented as it is, I'll be putting the epilogue on December then. *wink wink*_

**_Disclaimer applied! Me don't own Naruto, no no no! I don't! Much that I wanted to!_**

**A BIG HUG FOR MY BETA: HIC IACET MORI! *HUGGLES***

**For:**

**Sherbet19: **Am too lazy to review reply, so here I am! Hehehe... Thanks for the wonderful review... Though I don't think this chapter would make you happy. hehe.

**Bethany: **Hey girl, as much as I tried to email you I can't since your an anonymous and... well... the email add you inserted on your review wasn't there. hehehe... but thanks for the support. Hope you like this one.

**Everyone who gave me wonderful feedbacks: **I couldn't mention you all, but I'm sure I review reply to everyone who I can Pm to, if I've forgotten - because of my stupidity - well, do inform me, kei? I love you all! weee!


	13. E1 Memories

**Important Notes:**

_"Speaking in Filipino", Filipino terms or words_

"Normal language"

**_Memories, flashbacks_**

**More Than Friends**

_By: Pebbles of the Sand_

Beta'd by: Hic Iacet Mori

**EPILOGUE 1**

**MEMORIES**

--SasuNaru is Love--

The greenish blue water of the _Bashi_ and _Balintang_ Channel, where Pacific Ocean and the South China Sea merge, crashed gently on the boulders just a couple of distance from a lone humble nipa hut surrounded by coconut and mango trees bursting with fruits. There was a tiny fishing boat known as _bangka _stranded on the pasty-colored sands filled with dry corals and pebbles that had been washed up by the ocean to rest on the unscathed seaside of _Itbayat_, an island in Batanes of the Philippine Islands. The island was blessed with mountains, grassy hills, crystal clear streams and rivers, and fine cold weather all year long apart from the time when typhoons pass by the country.

An old woman, around sixty, with short grayish hair and brownish wrinkled skin stepped outside her small abode, her stooped frame clad in a loose white shirt and long tattered red skirt as she walked toward the beach to collect crabs - for her and her husband's lunch - that mostly hid under the soaked sand. Carrying her trusted wooden spear, _Aling_ **(1)** Belen started stabbing the deep soggy sand to ferret out the fat crabs she's looking for.

After walking a little further away from her place, _Aling _ Belen spotted something laying on one of the small rocks connecting the sea to the mangrove. Hastily, carrying the single huge seafood that she had found after thirty minutes, she went to make sure she's not hallucinating or that her vision was not failing her. Falling on her knees, she promptly moved the person to lie on his back. For a moment, she just stared at the person lying in front of her - ashen skin, golden hair, exceptionally fine-looking face and figure clothed in torn black jeans and white sweatshirt. After realizing she had been gawking – too enthralled at the angelic appearance of the young boy – Belen quickly checked the stranger for any signs of life and, to her relief, found that the young man was still breathing even though it was shallow and uneven.

Five days had passed since she and her husband _Mang _ **(2)**Jose had taken the stranger to their shelter. If the town was not only twelve hours away from their place, they would've taken the boy to the authorities for identification – but since their aged body and meager income could not afford any special transportation, the couple did their best to take care of the boy until he was no longer burning with fever and shivering with cold.

On the seventh day since the old woman found him, their visitor woke up at last. Wide set of expressive blue eyes looked at them blankly when they started to inquire about his identification. The boy just stared at them, as though trying to decipher what they're trying to say. Just then, Jose realized that the foreigner probably could not understand them, and just in time, Rachel arrived. Rachel was the only daughter of Don Manuel Soriano, a well-known businessman and owner of different ranches around the Philippines.

Rachel Soriano, thirty two, was a modest heiress of the Soriano's; she had long curly dark hair, wide set of black eyes, a button nose, generous lips with even white teeth, and sun-kissed skin. Belen and Jose had been their family's trusted worker in their coffee-bean farm for years and the couple had a soft spot in her heart since her mother's death when she was still three.

"_Nanay _ **_(3) _**_Belen, who's your bisita _**_(8)_**_?" _ she inquired after putting down the plastic of goods she had brought for the old couple.

_"Your nanay found him about a week ago, unconscious on the aplaya _ **_(4)_**_. As much as we want to ask him and question his identity, we could not. The boy could not understand us. Will you… see if you can find out anything about him?" _ Jose asked, his small eyes framed by wrinkled skin gazing at the confused stranger.

"_I'll see what I can do," _the pretty woman answered, before sitting herself in front of the startled young man.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile. She observed how the attractive teen sighed with relief. The golden-haired boy smiled at her, making his already handsome face more handsome.

"Hello," he greeted back weakly. "Finally, someone I could understand," he added with a sigh.

Rachel giggled. "You should've said something. _Nanay_ Belen and _Tatay_ **(5) ** Jose could understand you to some degree. After all, you're in the Philippines – English is our second language. But I guess they could not talk to you in the same language even though they wanted too."

"I see," he answered with understanding, "So, you said I'm in the Philippines. It's a country, right?"

This time, she chuckled. "Yep, it's a country."

"I apologize for sounding stupid, but I'm just making sure 'cause I couldn't remember much," he replied with a frown.

"You couldn't remember much?" Rachel inquired, her thin eyebrows knotting.

"Yeah," he muttered with embarrassment, "I – I couldn't even remember my name. I don't know where I came from, who I am, what happened and why I am here." He shook his head. "I – I'm… I'm really scared," he whispered, his head bowed, his hands clenched at his lap.

Rachel's expression softened, her eyes wandering around the young man in front of her. From his looks, she could tell that the boy did not face a difficult life and, despite the bony face – probably due to low food intake for the past days – his skin glowed. Her analytic gaze landed on something hanging on his chest. She carefully inspected it.

"May I?" she asked, taking the gem to her hands. The boy just nodded.

If she thought that the boy came from a good family earlier, she was wrong. On her hand was one of the rarest diamonds – that probably cost half of their family's fortune – in the world, and in order to possess something as precious as that, one should be powerful and tremendously rich. Of course there was a possibility that the jewel might be forged, but still, she had grown with real stone being put on her jewelry that she could discern which was genuine and which was fake. And she's a hundred-percent sure that the one she's holding now was real.

Examining it more closely, Rachel saw the etched words on it. "Naruto, yours forever, S.U.," she read. She gazed up to the inquiring sapphire eyes that held so much uncertainty like a lost child. With knowledge that the young man in front of her was someone very important, along with her instincts as a woman kicking in, she decided to take the boy with her.

"Naruto," she said, "It says here, Naruto. And I believe that's your name."

"Naruto?"

"Yes," she answered softly.

"Naruto…" he murmured it to himself.

"Yes, Naruto, and I guess that's good enough for now."

--SasuNaru—

**One month later:**

The heel of her shoes clattered on the white marble floor of the hospital hallway. Her breathing was already ragged when she reached the front door of room E1003. Sakura Haruno stopped momentarily in her place, bending her knees slightly and propping her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She was on her way home from school when she received a call that Sasuke finally woke up from his comatose and was now ready for visitors. When she reached the hospital grounds she had half-ran from her car to the elevator up to the long intricate halls that led to extra care units for patients that required further attention.

Everyone was filled with anguish the whole month, not even the hopeful Lee showed any kind of exuberant attitude during that span of time. The loss of Naruto, and Sasuke's near-death, gave each of them a cold splash of reality. And now after those extremely painful days, Sasuke's reawakening will surely at least serve to ease their grief still hanging around them.

Carefully, Sakura gripped the door knob, fearing that she might've been tricked. She slowly turned and nudged the white doors open. Inside, everybody else were surrounding Sasuke's bed. Some were seating on the long settee reserved for visitors. Mrs. Uchiha sat beside her son's bed with Itachi standing behind her – his face was still devoid of any expression but if one would look closely, his usual icy gaze was now warmer and filled with relief.

Everyone was now staring at her, as though she's their redeemer from the monsters in their dreams. Sasuke was also looking at her, sitting on his bed, his back propped on pillows. She stared back at Sasuke, wondering what she would say. Did Sasuke still hate her? Would he blame her for everything? Would he even accept her as friend? But to her surprise, that deep obsidian gaze softened just like the way it did long ago, when Sasuke thought she's the right one for him. When he hadn't acknowledged his bonds to Naruto, when he wasn't aware of his own 'real' feelings, and when she was still blind to that unsighted truths.

"What took you so long? I've been expecting to see you first when I open my eyes," Sasuke said. Though his voice was weak, it was still deep, commanding, and could melt any girl's heart just by hearing it.

Slowly she approached him, standing beside the bed then glancing quickly at the expectant looks from everyone in the room. Waiting for her to do something that she's not aware of. Her drifting thoughts were pulled back when she felt that familiar soft touch on her cheeks. A touch that she thought she would never feel again. Then it moved to her hair, a pushing a strand behind her ear.

"Why did you cut your hair?" he asked in disapproval.

She unconsciously tugged her hair framing her face prettily. "Just wanted to try something new," she answered.

Her emerald eyes bravely met Sasuke's dark gaze; though confused as to why their conversation started with her hair, Sasuke was being extremely nice to her – not that she didn't appreciate it – and everyone was quiet and watching them like hawks. Sakura boldly opened the subject that she never thought everyone was waiting for.

"Sa-Sasuke," she started with a sigh, "you don't know how much you… how much it meant for us to see you awake. We… We thought you wanted to follow Naruto…" she said, looking sideward and meeting the sadness that dawned once again on her friends' faces, "…but now we're glad you didn't. One is enough… and… and…"

Sakura hesitated, she could feel her breath getting uneven again and her guilty tears started to fall once again from her eyes. She could taste the bile crawling upon her throat and her heart thumped wildly in her chest. But when she forced to meet Sasuke's gaze, there was a blank and almost baffled expression on it.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? Who's Naruto and why should I follow him?" Sasuke questioned oddly.

Not concealing her shock, she met everyone's gaze, trying to ask what was happening but they all averted their eyes, as if abandoning her during one of the greatest trials of her life. And now, the only thing she could do was to look back to Sasuke and clarify it on her own.

Sakura put a small sincere smile on her face, pulling something from her bag and drawing a picture she had in her wallet. On it was their group picture in Hawaii; Naruto and Sasuke standing in the middle, with the latter's arm comfortably slung on the other's shoulder. Those were the good times – time she wished she could get back and rearrange properly as she should.

"Here," she handed it to the confused young man. She indicated Naruto with her finger. "That's Naruto. Don't tell me you forgot about him because that would be funny, Sasuke. He's your bestfriend after all…" she said, "… and probably more than that."

Different pairs of eyes cautiously watched Sasuke as he stared unblinkingly at the picture.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Naruto." Sakura helped in.

"Naruto," Sasuke said more softly this time, his eyes dimming as though remembering something.

"I know, Sasuke, but –" she started, thinking that the young Uchiha probably now recalled that his best friend was gone. And that she – they couldn't blame him. After all, they were already done with their mourning, and Sasuke was only starting.

Then just like that Sasuke started screaming, tugging on his hair and thrashing on his bed. Neji quickly ran outside to call a doctor; Itachi restrained his younger brother to stop him from harming himself any further.

--SasuNaru--

His head throbbed as flashes of a certain blue-eyed teen consumed his head. The more he recalled, the deeper the pain he felt that when an image of him kissing the boy they called Naruto under a star-filled sky flickered, his head almost exploded with impalpable pain. He could feel himself hitting his own head just to pacify the burning sensation that kept invading his mind, even the short-lived sting in his arm when he was pushed down on his bed and injected with a chemical to numb him.

Sasuke knew he was not asleep. His eyes were closed but he could feel everything around him. He felt himself floating, and the wonderful feeling of being free from anything lulled him back to the memories of Naruto, his best friend. And when he finally succumbed to temporary death, the wonderful recollection he had was replaced by a nightmare of reality. That there's no Naruto when he woke up, no dobe he could taunt, no usuratonkachi he could love.

--SasuNaru--

"Forcing him to remember things that pain him is not the best course of action," the doctor said. "I would suggest that you let him remember it on his own lest he never fully recovers from this state. This is what science calls hysterical amnesia or fugue amnesia."

"Fugue…what?" Kiba asked, face contorted.

The doctor smiled at him patiently. "This covers episodes of amnesia linked to psychological trauma. It is usually temporary and can be triggered by a traumatic event with which the mind finds it difficult to deal. Usually, the memory slowly or suddenly comes back a few days later, although memory of the trauma may remain incomplete. That's the exact definition of it, young man. I hope it clarifies everything."

"But doctor, why only Naruto-kun? I mean… Na… Naruto-kun is Sasuke's best friend, how… why does it have to be Naruto-kun? Is that even possible? He remembers all of us, everything we did… but he could not recall anything that involves Naruto … when most of his precious memories, if I'm not mistaken, are with him," Hinata asked.

The doctor gave her an understanding look. "You're talking about Naruto Namikaze, right? The one who's on the plane crash a month ago?"

Hinata nodded.

"This young man, Naruto as you said, is Mr. Uchiha's best friend. A very significant person in his life, yet the only person who caused him enough pain that maybe, deep inside the recesses of his mind, he wanted to forget – just so he won't be hurt. When time comes and he's ready to accept everything, I'm sure he'll recollect it all on his own. Just let him do it by himself. The least you can do is support him, and maybe, as of now, keep anything away that reminds him of this boy Naruto," the doctor explained, looking at everyone, especially to Mrs. Uchiha who's gazing restlessly at her youngest son.

"But to forget… to forget Naruto," Sakura murmured, her eyes trailing to Sasuke's pale face, "and his wonderful memories is a denial of truth. It's a treachery of his existence and the joy he had brought to all our lives."

"Sakura, we don't need to put it behind us. If Sasuke couldn't, then we'll put an extra effort to make Naruto's presence felt by giving our best as I believe he would do if he's here," Temari said in comfort, putting her hand on Sakura's left shoulder.

"I guess you're right, Temari. I guess you're right."

--SasuNaru--

**Seven Years Later - September**

Sakura Haruno, twenty five, senior finance officer of the Uchiha Corp – Tokyo branch, and Sasuke Uchiha's long time fiancée walked confidently to her office. She was still wearing her hair short around her pretty face; her slender body was enhanced by a black pencil-cut skirt and a hot pink long-sleeved blouse with a white silk scarf. Her hands were shaking when she closed her door and she slumped in an unfeminine manner on her big leather chair.

It had been seven years since she pledged to herself that she'll look for Naruto. When she learned that her cousin's body was not found, there was something inside of her that told her he was alive. She gave herself seven years until Naruto's birthday, and if at that time she couldn't find him, she would give up. It's not because she wanted too, but that seven long years of hoping was more than enough for letting go.

Her hands trembled when she opened her computer. She only had one month left and she could not accept the fact that she failed, or recognize the truth that she could not straighten up the mistakes she did to a person who had given up everything because of her selfishness.

During a board meeting, she received a call telling her something about Naruto. That she, the caller, had sent her proofs through her email that the person she's looking for was actually alive. After that astounding call, Sakura didn't know whether to be ecstatic or depressed. For years she did everything; from website publishing, to secret investigations, to mass emails that probably ended up in spam, and other bizarre ways of finding a lost person, promising excellent compensation for any true reports about the boy she's looking for. She received lots of responses but most were just trying to get the money, and at the end she just wanted to give up.

Opening her inbox, she saw an email with attachment from a person named Rachel Soriano. Before reading the letter, she downloaded the photos attached and opened it slowly with anticipation. Summery green eyes gradually widened as she stared at the image displayed in front of her. On it was a pretty Filipina woman probably on her late thirties atop one white horse, and smiling happily at the camera and standing beside her, holding the rein of the horse, was him. Naruto.

His untamed golden hair falling on his face glistened under the sun, and his eyes – his breathtaking eyes - were glowing with mirth as he smiled his famous Namikaze smile as he posed for the quick shot. Though everything about him reminded her of the young Naruto, Sakura could not help but to notice what time did to him. His face possessed angles that replaced his baby round cheeks, and his bare upper body showed his perfectly toned arms, chest – where a flattering blue diamond was hanging – and toned abdomen. She always knew that Naruto was attractive, but she never thought he'll grow to be an Adonis. The way he looked and how he exuded happiness and confidence were more than enough for her to know that he was being taken good care of.

With a content smile, she loaded the image in her advanced Photoshop software to check if the photograph had been modified and, after five minutes – to her great relief and immense pleasure – the result did not show any alteration.

"Gaki, I finally found you," she whispered, closing her eyes then leaning on her chair.

Going back to the email, she cautiously read the letter of the sender. The person who answered all her prayers, the woman who sheltered her cousin all these years, the woman who would help her straighten up everything.

_Ms. Sakura Haruno_

_Good day! I'm Rachel Soriano from the Philippines. I've seen your letter when I'm cleaning my spam mail three days ago. Most of the time, I never bother checking any of it but somehow, my fingers moved on their own and clicked it. Who would've known it was I you're looking for and you're the one I'm looking for, too?_

_Here's one of my pictures together with my adopted son, Naruto. I never really adopted him, you see, but I've treated him like my own. I'm not going to give any more details on how and where I met him, nor our location at this moment. This young man is very dear to me, and I know he's someone very important since the day I've met him. I'm not going to jeopardize his life when I'm not really sure if this letter is just a trick or something. Also, I know there are lots of technological advances out there that could probably trace where I am now. But I must warn you, you wouldn't get your hand on this boy without getting a good fight._

_I only took this risk because I want him to find his true self – his true identity. He could not forever live his life with no memories of his past – may it be good or bad. Yes, Naruto couldn't remember anything, much to my dismay. So, if you're really sincere, I would expect to receive anything from you – a proof, for that matter - that would confirm his relationship with you as you have said. _

_I'll be expecting it no more than three days from now. If not, I would consider this a prank and would move Naruto somewhere where no one would find him._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Rachel Soriano_

_CEO, Soriano and Associates – Philippines_

Sakura raised her eyebrow and chuckled. "Very protective, huh," she said. Without a second thought, she quickly replied and attached two images of her cousin; one with her and the gang and the other one with his parents.

--SasuNaru--

**Two Weeks Later:**

"But you're the one who volunteered to prepare for our engagement party, Sakura," Sasuke said sternly.

"I know, but… could we move it to December?" Sakura asked softly, taking a seat in front of her fiancé who was glaring at her with unconcealed annoyance.

"What's wrong with you? You keep on dragging and dragging this final proposal before our wedding. Do you even want to do this? Because if you're not, you can tell me honestly and we could forget about this," the young CEO said, his face all seriousness.

Sakura lowered her gaze. Of course she wanted to marry Sasuke, wanted to become Sakura Uchiha, wanted him for herself and only for herself. That was her dream, her long-time dream and she sincerely loved him with all her heart – but all of it would be a lie. And she didn't want to live in a lie her entire life – one mistake was enough, but to pursue that mistake by taking advantage of the situation that favored her – Sakura wasn't sure if she could be happy with that. And the only thing she could do now was play destiny.

"Sasuke, of course I do. You know that," she replied gently. "It's just that I'm very busy with this new partnership with S and A -Philippines. Let me just finish this then I promise I'll focus my full attention to the party."

"S and A? That's the company you proposed for our company's expansion in the Philippines, right? Are you having any difficulties with them?" he inquired.

"Not really, but… I'm hoping if we could visit and see their status for ourselves before we decide to invest anything," she explained, gazing at her gorgeous fiancé who never ceased to make her blush even now. "I'm just being cautious."

Sasuke propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin above his clasped hands. "Okay, you can go. I'm too busy with other things anyway. You can go there as my representative. I'll leave all decisions to you."

"But Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, this was not how she wanted it. "You can't just do that! You're the owner of this company and what would they think if you're just sending a 'representative' for something as big as this? They would assume you're not serious! Besides, its millions of dollars, Sasuke. Millions!"

Sasuke leaned back on his chair, shifting his gaze outside the glass window. "I trust you, so it's not really a big deal."

"Sasuke – "

"Sakura, I'm not going to drop other things when I know you can handle that transaction on your own. It's time you learn how to negotiate; it won't be long before you become my wife."

"B-but!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke warned, his voice getting dangerously low.

Sakura frowned, clenching her fists on her side. "Sasuke-kun," she started, defiantly gazing back at her fiancé's blank stare. "I know this may sound crazy, but it's important for me if you would com. We… we could get a short vacation too… it's been a long time since we last relaxed, I think this would be a good time. I'm sure two or three days away from our work won't bankrupt Uchiha Corporation, right? Besides, I heard that Philippine beaches are good."

"If you want to take a break you don't need to drag me – "

"Sasuke," Sakura cut in, her face filled with desperation. "Please," she murmured, "Just this once, and I'm not going to ask anything from you again. Please, only this once."

"Never again?" Sasuke asked, raising one of his eyebrows, "For all of our life? You do know you're talking big things here, right?"

With a determined look, she nodded. "I know, but just for the entire time we're on the Philippines, I would appreciate it if you would… won't argue with me about anything. Then after that, I swear I won't ask you for anything again. For all of our life."

Sasuke scrutinized his fiancée of five years with his bold gaze. Who was he to say no to such proposal? For all of their life - his life - he would have a submissive wife just because of a ridiculous request. It's not that he hated Sakura, he would never had chosen her to be his girlfriend for years if he didn't like her, but the fact still remain that her domineering attitude irked him, and given an opportunity like this one, again, who was he to say no?

--SasuNaru—

Dark obsidian eyes glared menacingly to no one in particular. Sasuke's annoyance had already reached its peak when they were ushered to a private helicopter the moment they stepped out of their plane. A petite woman, who he assumed as the CEO's executive secretary, told them that her boss was waiting for their arrival at one of her estates in Batanes. The secretary, whose name he didn't bother asking, explained to them that this Ms. Rachel Soriano rarely visited her company in Manila **(6) ** and would prefer to do her work in her favorite ranch.

Sasuke snorted at this, thinking how could such a company function when the president herself won't watch how her company progressed with her own eyes. Such working attitude didn't appeal to him – in fact, he's now thinking if he should really invest anything at all. Beside him, Sakura kept gushing at the scenery they passed by; from the crystalline blue ocean to the green mountains and lands. The happiness she radiated was something he had never seen, as if she's a child waiting to open her gifts on Christmas day. But despite Sakura's contagious cheer, his sour mood was unappeased. In fact, he became more irritated as hours passed by.

When they landed on a private helipad hours later, a sleek black Mercedes Benz was waiting for them. The chauffeur, wearing a casual white shirt and black pants, greeted them with a friendly grin before opening the door; he started to think that every Filipino had a problem from keeping their attitudes pleasant. His body was already sore from the long rides, making him more petulant than before – if it's even possible.

The picturesque scenery of wild flowers scattered over the hectares upon hectares of hilly lands presented themselves in full glory as they passed by. He watched a few local kids riding at the back of big carabaos in some of the golden rice fields. He had seen some small nipa huts erected under huge trees and wondered how people could live on it; but then again, he realized that the country never had autumn or winter seasons that required big stoned house for protection.

A few minutes later, the car entered a long driveway canopied by big acacia trees at both sides. Small yellow dry leaves rained upon them whenever a breeze passed by. Something about it was so familiar that when he momentarily closed his eyes, he was transported to a place and time he never knew happened or existed.

**_He meandered on the brick path surrounding the Uchiha manor. The shadow of the leaves danced around him as the sun's beam penetrating the thick canopies of leaves gave him an ethereal glow. His hands on the pocket of his white pants, he stopped halfway as he observed the dry leaves, the leaves raining down after a gust of wind had rattled through the mahogany tree. He inclined his head slightly as he watched his companion following behind him. A boy with golden blonde hair grinned – a smile that reached those heart-stopping eyes – a smile he missed so badly that it almost took his breath away. It seemed like years since his most important someone gave him that smile, a smile only intended for him._**

When he snapped his eyes open, Sakura was leaning on him with a worried expression. "You don't look fine, Sasuke. Are you alright?"

"Hn," he grunted in reply, turning his gaze back outside the window, unsure where those images came from.

Sakura returned back to her seat, looking at him with uncertainty. When he didn't acknowledge her concern, she shifted again to look at the beautiful summer scenery outside the car windows. Less than five minutes later, Sasuke saw the huge wooden house atop the hill. The architectural design was settled perfectly with its surrounding.

The car stopped in front of the lovely estate, different-colored vines on the columns of the veranda. It reminded him so much of his Aunt Kushina's garden, and everytime his mind drifted to that wonderful couple – his family's friend – he wondered why they never had any children. He was sure that if ever they had, he and their child would surely get along well – unless their son or daughter ended up with an infuriating personality.

A striking woman, around her late thirties, casually dressed in white slacks and blue summer blouse, greeted them. She led them inside, into the living room with a panoramic view outside. The house was breezy, with lots of huge openings and windows softened by fine white curtains flapping in the wind. The chairs made of native rattan cushioned were with expensive bolster pillows from abroad. Fresh hand-picked flowers of different colors adorned the side tables, and some eye-catching paintings hung on the wall.

Sasuke rose from his chair just as their host entered once again with a servant behind her carrying refreshments for them. He stood in front of one of the biggest paintings, his hands in his pockets – this one showed an appearance of the Namikaze's mansion. His eyes traveled to the unfinished canvass on the veranda with untidy coloring materials on the floor.

"I'm Rachel Soriano," someone said behind him. Turning around, he was met by the woman's kind smile, "and it's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha," she added, speaking his name as though she knew something he didn't.

Extending his right hand for a firm shake, Rachel grasped it with both of her hands and eyed him meaningfully. "I wish you a well-rested time here."

He didn't want a rested time here, he thought, but when he looked at his fiancée, Sakura gave him an eye. Of course they had talked about this, three days of relaxation and only a short definite time for business talk, so instead of answering, Sasuke opted to change the subject.

"You paint?" he asked casually, turning to the rest of the paintings hanging on the wall.

Rachel chuckled. "I wish I knew how, but no. Those works are done by my adopted son, Naruto."

Staring impassively at their hostess once again, he asked. "Adopted son?"

"Yes."

He wandered from one artwork to another, again staying in front of the biggest one, inspecting it carefully. The way the masterpiece had been made was vaguely familiar to him, as though he had seen it somewhere. "He's good. I wonder how he… envisioned this one."

Rachel walked besides him then stared at the canvas. "This is the first work he did, and I think it's the house he dreams of living in."

Comfortable silence hung on them as they stood there marveling at the image; sharing the same admiration but not the same thoughts. Their hostess broke the silence, leading them to their room after which she sent them a light snack before they rested. Sasuke never had a chance to ask about his adopted son and, with his silent personality, he kept his query to himself.

--SasuNaru--

The late summer afternoon light penetrated on the wide window of his spacious room. The crickets were already singing their chorus on the trees and the sky was already shaded with different hues of orange. Sasuke stood from his bed, his upper body bare as he leaned on the window, staring at the sunset on the field of grasses. It amazed him how different the place was from the rest of the country – back at Manila, the sun was shining hard as though the laughter of summer never leaves the place. But here, the touch of autumn wind can be felt and even the scent of winter was floating. Ruffling his coal-colored hair, his eyes moved to look below.

There, he saw a young man probably around his age sitting at the back of a black stallion. The young man had golden hair and rosy skin, and he didn't need to conclude that the man was not from around. But the way he talked to people, it appeared he's one of them despite his different physique. Sasuke leaned a little, squinting his eyes as he tried to get a glimpse of the face, but it was hard to see the man's features from where he stood. He was interrupted by a knock on his door. He looked back and saw Sakura coming in with a pleased look on her face. Instead of her usual business attire, she wore a white dress and soft yellow cashmere sweater.

"Ms. Rachel requested for us to join her for early dinner," she said, "I guess we're about to meet her children."

Putting on a black sweatshirt over his white pants, Sasuke turned to her. "Where's her husband?"

"Hmmm… From what I heard, her husband and her father died together in a car accident three years ago. It's surprising how well she handled everything all alone. Though I wonder why she keeps her maiden name instead of adopting her husband's," Sakura said as they made their way out of the room.

"Everyone has their secrets," he said.

"Guess you're right."

--SasuNaru--

The early dinner was a big surprise for Sasuke. Not only did he meet the blonde man – who turned out to be Rachel's adopted son – and her five year-old chubby twins, he was also astounded at how his fiancée eagerly threw herself to the blonde man named Naruto when they had been introduced. It was like witnessing two long-lost friends, seeing each other again after long years of separation – at least, from Sakura's side. He was sure that she cried while Naruto started acting like an idiot, thinking he did something to make her cry.

"What a dobe," Sasuke mumbled to himself. To his surprise, he found a pair of heart-stopping sapphire eyes glaring at him. He must admit, though, that the blonde moron was pleasing to the eye.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with venom.

Sakura moved away from the young man, wiping away her tears. Rachel and her twins stared quietly at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Sasuke's boring stare landed on the fuming younger man in front of him. "I didn't say anything, dobe."

Naruto gaped at him, his mouth closing and opening but no words came out. After a while, he was able to breathe out, "You… you stupid bastard you just said it again!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, looking sideways with complete boredom. "You're acting as if you understand what I'm saying, usuratonkatchi."

"Ah, he's right, Naruto. Do you even understand what Mr. Uchiha said to be offended?" Rachel asked in a bid to help, trying to pacify her son who was growling.

"Of course I understood them!" he snarled, grabbing Sasuke's collar and pulling the indifferent face to him. He needed to tiptoe a little to glare at their infuriating guest since the raven-haired man was at least a good three inches taller than him. "He just said I'm a dead-last and a useless idiot! Teme!"

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, and from his position he could see Naruto's eyes darkening. At the same time, something flashed inside his mind like a movie being rewinded at full speed that he could barely catch up with it. There was a face, a voice, a smile, a fresh scent of summer, sounds of laughter ringing inside his ear like the melody of a siren - but he couldn't focus on any of those scenes. The spot where the blonde's hand was in contact with his skin burned like a fire that flowed down through the rest of his body, giving him the feeling of strange electricity zipping through all his nerves. His heart beat wildly on his chest as if he had been running for an hour. All those hazy memories and chaotic emotions and feelings he was experiencing for just a short moment made him feel unusually high. Instead of being afraid of this strangeness happening to him, Sasuke Uchiha felt alive through Naruto's wonderful blue eyes.

Everyone was silent and before he knew it, the blonde man fell on his arm, yanking his own hair and moaning in pain. Naruto's uncontrolled thrashing made them tumble to the floor, the younger man curling himself into a fetal position on his lap as he cursed with agonizing pain. Without even understanding it himself, Sasuke could feel the blonde's grief and his heart hurt because – it felt as if he wanted to protect Naruto from whatever anguish he was feeling but he couldn't do anything, and it pissed him unreasonably.

"What the hell do you think you're all doing? Call a doctor!" he shouted to everyone – his eyes burning red – watching them with shock on their faces. Rachel quickly instructed one of the maids to call the family doctor and Sakura took the crying twins away from the scene. Mrs. Soriano instructed him to carry the now unconscious Naruto to his own room until the doctor arrived.

--SasuNaru—

"Is he sick?" Sasuke asked, settling on one of the window seat as his eyes strayed to the unconscious figure of the blonde.

Rachel sat at the side of the bed, softly tucking Naruto's hair away from his face. "Not really. But if you consider his retrograde amnesia, then I guess he is. The last time he… he had this kind of lapse, was two years ago. I wonder what triggered it."

"Retrograde amnesia?"

Their hostess nodded, rising from her seat and walking to the window. Her soft gaze landed on the hectares upon hectares of her land stretching farther than her eyes could see. Her hands rested on the window sill, stealing a quick glance to the silent dark-haired man on her peripheral view.

"The doctor said this kind of amnesia is like where 'the victim can recall events that occurred after a trauma, but cannot remember previously familiar information or events preceding the trauma'. That's what exactly the doctor said and I honestly don't understand any of it."

A long silence hung in the air wherein Sasuke tried to take in what Rachel just explained. For someone to forget everything about his past… maybe that person was running away from bad memories. To Sasuke, ever memory made a person what he was now and to completely remove it just to have a new life was not to change. It's only to hide. It was cowardice. But then again, accidents do happen, and those people who were afflicted with things called amnesia are not entirely at their fault. Maybe fate has something to do with it.

The young man snorted at his thoughts. Fate? Who was he anyway, Neji? But before he could go on, Rachel's voice stirred him from his thoughts.

"Naruto was found on the beach not a little far from here seven years ago. He was already half-dead when _Nay_ Belen and _Tay_ Jose took him under their care. When he woke up seven days later, he could not remember anything, not even his own name, and the only reason we learned his name was because of the engraved words we found on… that rare stone I saw hanging on his neck. It says _Naruto, yours forever, S.U. _ That necklace was the lone thing that linked him to his past, and maybe that's the reason we never saw him took it off."

Sasuke casually walked to the bed and gently took the chain from inside the blonde man's shirt. On his hand lay an exceptional diamond that was probably purchased under strong connections, since the rarity of the said item was unquestionable. After putting it back under Naruto's shirt, he was drawn to the blonde's tranquil face. He traced the markings on the young man's face with his fingertips. His hand slowly glided down to the blonde's jaw and up to pink lips, and the unconscious young man sighed at his touch.

**_A faceless young man opened the box, revealing a cylindrical rare blue diamond that matched the color of his eyes, suspended on a thin black leather necklace. It was about an inch long and ten millimeters thick. The gem sparkled on the young man's hand and when he inspected it closely, his name was engraved on it. When those pair of eyes gazed up at him, showing his complete gratitude and utter love to him, Sasuke knew it was worth more than the rest of his savings and a long conversation with his brother combined. After all, this young man was, is, and will always be his life._**

"I think I should leave you alone with him," Rachel remarked, pulling him from his daze. He quickly snatched his hands away as though he was burned, then glanced at the smiling woman behind him. "It's okay, Mr. Uchiha. I'm sure Naruto would appreciate your concern."

"I would like to hear what happened to him after that, if it's okay," he requested, settling himself at the edge of the bed. Sasuke wasn't sure, but he was very interested at this man's past because deep inside him, he felt a deep connection to this person he was just recently acquainted to. Maybe not formally, but there was something when their eyes met for the first time – a meeting he was sure was destined.

--Author's Note--

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and its character. They're owned by Mr. Kishimoto.**

_**1** Aling /Ale– slang Filipino word for Miss or Misses or just a term used to indicate a woman_

_**2** Mang/Ma – slang Filipino word for Mister or just a term used to indicate a man_

_**3** Nanay/Nay – Filipino word for_

_**4** Mother__Aplaya – Filipino word for a place around river and sea_

_**5** Tatay/Tay – Filipino word for Father_

_**6** Manila – capital city of Philippines_

_The Batanes islands are situated between the vast expanse of the waters of Bashi Channel and Balintang Channel, where the Pacific Ocean, merges with the South China Sea. The area is a sea-lane between the Philippines and Japan, China, Hongkong, and Taiwan._

_**8** Bisita – visitor or guest_

**Epilogue 2 – Recollection** will be posted as soon as I get my hands on my pc again. I only posted this story just to pacify everyone who gave fiery reviews that set me off in flames. I intended to put only a single epilogue but I could not write the rest when I needed to focus on something more important in real life. So cheer up everyone. They're not dead! XD More SasuNaru moments on the last post! Reunion is always sweet after all those teary tragedies, right? Update would take a while, so just be happy with the thoughts that Sasuke and Naruto are alive. XD

**Edit: **Everyone who's interested with the story please check my poll. I need to know if I'm going to write a sequel just to clarify what everyone thinks (family and friends). I know it's a bit off knowing that Naru-chan's family didn't do anything and Itachi with all his connection as well as Gaara. So I'm going to post a poll whether should I do a sequel or just post the last epilogue as it is.

Just so everybody knows, epilogue 1 and 2 is just an alternative ending. It is intended to the characters who need to be alternated because of what happened on the story, that's the reason why only Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had been given a full attention on this leaving all the other characters behind. But if you don't like my justification then again, I would like to hear from you on my poll page. Thank you everyone.

**Edit 2: **Would like to inform everyone that if ever sequel won the poll, I won't be posting epilogue 2 anymore. Ja ne!

**TO Hic: Thanks a lot dear! *glomps* you're such a big help. XD**


End file.
